La Relève
by T.Tramontane
Summary: YAOI - Un peu plus de vingt années ont passé après l'opération Météore et l'affaire Mariemeia. La paix est bien installée et les G boys ont poursuivi leurs vies, ont une famille et des enfants. La seconde génération qui assurera la relève.
1. Vies

Disclaimers : Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Il se trouve par contre des sattelites qui sont venus se greffer aux personnages originaux qui eux m'appartiennent et qui sont ici pour, je l'espère, votre plus grand plaisir.

Genre : Fic à chapitres. Yaoi.

Premier chapitre : 1x2 - lemon.

Résumé : Avez-vous déjà pensé à ce qui aurait pu se passer vingt ans, voire plus de vingt années après les événements connus et tenté de vous imaginer une suite avec la jeune génération (enfants de nos cinq turbulents héros) ?

Eh bien je m'y suis essayée. Voici ce que cela pourrait éventuellement donner.

Vies.

Milliardo ôta ses mains du clavier puis repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez avec un geste agacé, alors que retentissait une galopade effrenée dans l'appartement. Sa porte de chambre n'était pas refermée, il pouvait donc nettement entendre courir et dans le long couloir qui menait aux chambres.

- Nom d'un petit bonhomme ! Certains feraient mieux de se calmer avant que je m'impatiente sérieusement ! S'écria-t-il d'une voix forte, tandis qu'il se renversait contre le dossier de son fauteuil de bureau et tournait la tête vers la porte.

Il émit ensuite un très léger soupir irrité, ôta ses lunettes puis leva les yeux au plafond. Il tourna la tête vers la droite, puis la gauche, pour décontracter les muscles de son cou qui étaient noués d'avoir été trop longtemps restés dans la même position. Il la bascula ensuite vers l'arrière tandis qu'il étirait ses bras avec un sourire de satisfaction, laissa ses avant bras reposer sur le dessus de sa tête.

Son catogan, noué bas dans la nuque, s'était déplacé, avait un court instant brossé ses épaules musclées, avant de se poser sur l'une d'elles dans un mouvement souple. Cela lui faisait du bien de faire une pause en fin de compte. Il n'avait pas arrêté de travailler depuis tôt ce matin.

Il avait bien avancé sur son manuscrit.

Il tendit l'oreille, toujours souriant.

La trépidation de petits pieds et de grands pieds se faisait toujours entendre. Accompagnée de rires enfantins et de grognements adultes idiots. Son avertissement avait été un coup d'épée dans l'eau.

Il secoua la tête, baissa les yeux sur l'écran plat de son ordinateur, soupira puis se leva résigné. Impossible de travailler dans ces conditions à son nouveau roman.

Le lent sourire qui étirait ses lèvres s'élargit.

Très bien, ses deux terreurs voulaient la guerre, ils allaient l'avoir. Il fut un temps, près tout, où guerroyer avait été son domaine.

Il sauvegarda l'ensemble de son travail avant de se lever puis de sortir subrepticement dans le couloir. Il tourna la tête de droite et de gauche, ne vit personne et tendit l'oreille, regard étréci. Ils se trouvaient du côté de leur chambre.

Il s'y rendit donc dans le plus parfait silence, sur la pointe des pieds. Il se déplaçait tel un félin, aussi efficace qu'il ne l'avait été, onze ans plus tôt, avant que la guerre ne s'achève sur une victoire totale de ceux qui avaient réécrit l'histoire.

Il avait cru perdre l'esprit ce jour là. Non seulement l'esprit mais la personne qu'il avait considéré comme étant sa vie. L'homme de sa vie. Ail Gawain Mackensie, que tous surnommaient Al. Celui qui était aujourd'hui son mari.

Il pénétra dans la pièce, toujours aussi véloce et bondit sur sa première victime, à portée de mains.

- Je vous tiens, affreux jojos ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il venait de saisir un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années qui se trouvait devant lui. Celui-ci eut un petit cri effrayé avant de cesser tout mouvement, paralysé par son arrivée. Il avait le coeur qui battait à toute allure et attendait, le regard agrandi.

Milliardo se pencha sur lui avec un sourire féroce, le contempla quelques secondes tandis que le garçonnet le contemplait puis il le saisit sous les bras. L'enfant poussa un cri d'excitation effrayée avant d'éclater tout bonnement de rire.

D'un geste rapide, Milliardo le coinça sous son bras puis se dirigea vers son époux qui s'était arrêté vers leur lit, hilare.

- Allez hop ! Fit-il avant de gentiment lui enrouler le torse de son bras libre.

Ail se laissa faire lorsqu'il le guida en douceur vers le lit et l'y fit asseoir avec un sourire puis il lui donna une légère poussée sur le torse qui le contraignit à s'allonger.

Ail se retrouva subitement avec un petit paquet pris de fou rire sur l'estomac et Milliardo les rejoignit sur le lit.

- Dites donc mes lascars ? Comment voulez-vous que je progresse dans mon travail si vous m'interrompez toutes les deux secondes ? Leur demanda-t-il, faussement grondeur.

- Blebeleleleb ! Répondit le jeune garçon avec une superbe grimace.

Ail sourit. Il ébouriffa la chevelure de l'enfant assis à ses côtés. Ce dernier avait tiré la langue à Milliardo, qui lui avait rendu la pareille et ils avaient éclatés de rire. Le jeune garçon se lança ensuite contre l'époux d'Ail avec un cri de défi et envoya ses poings, comme il le put, dans son abdomen, avec tout l'entêtement caractéristique à celui d'un enfant de son âge.

Milliardo riait. Il chahutait volontiers. Il avait rattrapé ce dernier par la ceinture de son pantalon et l'avait renvoyé sur le lit, hilare, pour le chatouiller. La chevelure du jeune garçon était du même brun, presque noir, que celle d'un très bon ami à eux. Elle était fine et drue, coupée au bol, s'était emmêlée devant ses yeux.

Il riait à en perdre haleine.

- Pitié tonton Mil ! L'implora-t-il tandis qu'il donnait des ruades sur le lit.

Milliardo se pencha sur lui, l'air machiavélique.

- Hum ? Je ne sais pas, mon neveu ! Alors comme ça, on ose se mesurer à moi ? Demanda-t-il, taquin.

Le neveu en question gloussa.

- Oui ! Et je recommencerais, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour je sois assez fort pour te battre. Déclara-t-il souriant, avant de donner un coup de poing.

Celui-ci atterrit dans le vide. Il fallait s'y attendre mais il était obstiné.

- Eh bien ! Quelle constance. S'esclaffa son oncle.

Il l'aida à s'asseoir avant d'affectueusement lui ébouriffer les cheveux sur le haut de la tête.

- Avoue que nous venons de te donner prétexte à une petite récréation, Mil. N'est-ce pas, Dunmore ? Dit déclara Ail hilare.

Confortablement installé entre les deux hommes, Dunmore hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- Ouais ! Déclara-t-il avec enthousiasme puis il soupira. Dis Tonton Mil, j'ai faim. Je peux avoir un goûter ?

- Grands Dieux Ail ! Gémit ce dernier qui se frappa le front, découragé. Plus cet enfant vieillit, plus il ressemble à ton frère et possède son appétit. Je rectifie. L'appétit des Mackensie. Dun, mon garçon, tu as beau être mon neveu et un Tanimoto, tu n'en es pas moins un petit ogre pour autant.

- Ben quoi ! Protesta le petit garçon boudeur.

Vexé, il lui lança un regard froid, preuve évidente qu'il avait bien un second papa qui s'appelait Heero. Les traits de son visage ainsi que sa chevelure en témoignaient bien assez. Seul son regard, d'un violet unique, indiquait qu'il était qu'il était pour moitié issu d'un Mackensie.

Tout comme l'était Ail.

- Encore en train de râler, Papounet ? S'enquit une jolie voix féminine mélodieuse non loin.

Ail sourit et tourna son visage vers la porte. Son regard violet ne cherchait rien en particulier, dans aucune direction. Il était aveugle. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir pour savoir qui se trouvait là.

L'adolescente qui se trouvait appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte les observait, légèrement souriante. Sa fille. Aillin. Elle venait de fêter ses douze printemps et il savait qu'elle lui ressemblait, pour avoir entendu de nombreuses fois son époux, son frère et ses amis le lui avoir affirmé. Ils lui avaient tous également dit qu'elle devenait de plus en plus jolie, en dépit de ses allures garçonnières.

Il était fier d'elle. Tout comme l'était Milliardo, qui l'avait d'instinct adoptée à leur première rencontre. La fillette de deux ans, très sauvage qu'elle avait été à l'époque, pendant la guerre, qui ne s'était alors presque jamais laissée approcher que de très rares personnes, l'avait accepté, lui. Elle avait été traumatisée lors du décès de sa mère.

Milliardo la considérait comme sa fille et c'était d'ailleurs à lui qu'elle venait de s'adresser.

Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, un doigt posé sur la joue, taquine, avec une expression typique aux deux frères, son regard améthyste brillant et malicieux.

- Que dirais-tu de venir avec moi grignoter un morceau, Dun, affreux petit monstre ? J'ai la dalle aussi. Proposa-t-elle à son cousin.

Le jeune garçon s'extirpa d'entre ses deux oncles en gigotant comme un beau diable, ce qui tira quelques protestations amusées de l'un comme de l'autre.

- On vous laisse les vieux machins. Dit-elle avec un petit rire. N'en profitez pas, pendant qu'on a le dos tourné, pour faire des galipettes.

- Enfin Aillin tout de même ! S'exclama Ail, stupéfait.

Il s'était un instant redressé sur ses coudes avant de se laisser retomber pris de fou rire devant le commentaire culotté de sa fille, alors qu'elle repartait en refermant la porte.

- Tel père, telle fille. Déclara Milliardo avec fierté.

Un large sourire amusé vint ensuite étirer ses lèvres et il vint se pencher au dessus de son mari pour passer une main caressante sur le bout de peau découverte par le T-shirt soulevé sur l'estomac d'Ail.

- Adorablement insolente. Chez vous, c'est de famille. Murmura-t-il tandis qu'il effectuait des volutes sur la peau frémissante de son mari. Magnifiquement, délicieusement…

- Mil ? Aurais-tu une idée derrière la tête ? S'enquit celui-ci.

Il venait de s'arrêter de rire. Son teint avait légèrement rosi. Il sourit à demi avant de poser une main sur le côté de Milliardo.

- J'ai la nette sensation que la récréation que tu t'es accordée va traîner en longueur. Ajouta-t-il.

- Mmm ?

Un sourcil soulevé, celui qui aujourd'hui se nommait Milliardo Peacecraft-Mackensie, était totalement perdu dans la contemplation de la peau et les abdominaux d'Ail. Il se pencha.

Ail était l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur et naître le désir en lui depuis dix longues années de la même façon.

Avec la même force, la même douce passion.

- Al. Balbutia-t-il lorsque Ail l'enlaça pour le renverser avec une immense délicatesse sur le lit.

- Ma lumière. Murmura seulement son mari.

Il vint se placer au dessus de lui et leurs souffles se mêlèrent un très court instant avant qu'Ail ne prenne sa bouche en un baiser tendre qui s'approfondit rapidement.

Ils n'eurent bientôt plus que de la lave dans les veines et leurs vêtements ne furent plus que des souvenirs, après un lent et délectable effeuillage qui le porta comme toujours dans ce nuage exquis de sensualité.

Ce tourbillon qui l'empêchait de penser à autre chose qu'à Ail et au plaisir qu'ils allaient partager et vivre ensembles.

Ses mains se crispèrent dans son dos, se relâchèrent pour glisser jusqu'à ses hanches et il tourna la tête sur le côté. Une pensée lugubre qui l'effrayait tant depuis onze ans venait de remonter à la surface de sa mémoire un très court instant, comme un avertissement. Elle lui avait simplement effleuré l'esprit.

Il la chassa immédiatement. Il était aujourd'hui et Ail l'était également. Il n'avait pas envie d'y penser.

Revenir sur les événements du passé étaient inutiles et ne faisaient qu'exacerber cette angoisse de le perdre. Il savait pourtant qu'il arriverait un jour où cela arriverait.

Cela avait bien failli arriver, ce jour là, lorsqu'il avait vu ce mobil suit de petite taille partir en chute libre dans l'atmosphère terrestre, pareil à une balle dirigée sur une cible.

A cette différence près qu'à l'intérieur de cette balle il y avait un humain et qu'elle n'était destinée à personne. Celui qui se trouvait à l'intérieur était celui qui, avec tant d'autres, avait sauvé un nombre incalculable de vies et qui s'était sacrifié pour que la mission soit mené à bien.

Ce mobil suit n'avait pas été un mobil suit ordinaire. Il avait été un modèle exceptionnel élaboré par Ail et quelques ingénieurs.

Ils avaient ensuite été construits par les Sweepers, à la chaîne, dans la plus grande usine secrète qui avait été jamais dissimulée aux regards du système alors en place. Ils avaient été conçus pour la sortie dans l'espace d'une nouvelle espèce de guerriers, les New Types, de plus en plus nombreux.

Ils avaient été des centaines, pour cette sortie qu'il avait prévue de longue date, et ces mobils suits, petits, d'environ trois mètres de haut, rapides, véloces, avaient faits d'immenses dégâts dans les rangs ennemis.

Cette sortie, Ail l'avait vue depuis longtemps. Il était un New Type assez particulier et très rare, un Prescient doublé d'un télékynésiste empathe extrêmement doué et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître il n'était pas né sur une colonie mais bien sur Terre.

Il avait su depuis longtemps ce qui allait se passer. Son don de prescience était exceptionnellement affiné mais il ne pouvait y faire appel souvent. Il avait rencontré Milliardo avant de rencontrer quelqu'un qu'il avait longtemps recherché.

Son frère. Il savait qu'il allait retrouver celui-ci mais pas avant quelques années et qu'il ne devait surtout pas précipiter les choses. Il avait donc pris le temps de s'organiser et avait créé une organisation de New Types. Il avait fait ceci pour contrer OZ qui en capturait beaucoup à l'époque et qui s'en servait à des fins militaires

Ail avait donc confié le contenu de sa vision aux responsables de cette organisation, dont il était le co-dirigeant en dépit de son extraordinaire jeunesse et de son handicap. Il n'avait qu'une vingtaine d'années à l'époque et il était non voyant.

Il avait été décidé ce jour là, que la plupart des New Types mercenaires engagés dans l'organisation iraient combattre aux côtés des pilotes de Gundam avec qui ils avaient fait connaissance et sympathisé.

Ce jour qui devait décider l'arrêt de la guerre, la fin des combats.

Ces dizaines de jeunes gens n'avaient pas plus de dix sept ou dix huit ans pour la plupart d'entre eux et treize ans pour le plus jeune.

Chaque Gundam avait été protégé par certains d'entre eux tandis que d'autres venaient en appui et attaquaient directement avec Ail. Tous avaient été pourvus de ces petits mobils suits qui avaient été spécialement conçus pour des New Types comme eux.

Ces mobils suits n'étaient que des protections et ne leur servaient qu'à se déplacer. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient d'armes.

Ils étaient les armes.

Petits, articulés, maniables, pourvus de fusées qui devaient leur permettre de se déplacer rapidement, pourvus d'un blindage correct au gundamnium, qui leur apportait une bonne sécurité, ils pouvaient se concentrer sur leurs pouvoirs.

Tout s'était bien passé jusqu'au moment où Ail avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il avait noté un changement infime dans le tissé des événements. Il savait, quelques centièmes de secondes avant n'importe lequel des meilleurs Prescients, qui se trouvaient avec lui en train de combattre, ce qui allait se passer.

Il s'était tourné vers Heero dont il savait que ce celui-ci allait devenir la cible de l'ennemi dans les prochaines secondes et avait décidé de faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas atteint par les tirs. Il allait le protéger.

Il avait alors relâché une partie de la puissance de son énergie psi pour créer un bouclier autour du Gundam du fiancé de son frère avant d'envoyer l'autre partie vers son frère.

Celui-ci avait ressenti un choc violent dans l'abdomen et était resté quelques secondes assommé dans son cockpit à l'intérieur de Deathscythe. Quatre, un peu plus loin, avait perçu sa souffrance puis son manque de réaction et l'avait appelé plusieurs fois. Il n'avait eu aucune réaction.

De son côté, Ail avait poursuivi son processus de protection, entouré de son aura impressionnante, comme illuminé de l'intérieur. Une aura bleue, qui tirait franchement sur le violet.

Il avait écarté les bras. Il s'était mis devant le Gundam de Heero. De cette manière, il ne pouvait qu'attirer l'attention sur son petit mobil suit. Il était devenu une cible parfaite.

Heero, dans son Gundam, qui avait compris sa manœuvre, avait écarquillé les yeux. Il avait eu une réaction que personne ne lui avait encore vu avoir. Il s'était projeté vers l'avant dans la cabine de son Gundam, avec une exclamation de rage et de désespoir, après s'être détaché et levé de son siège.

Il avait posé les mains sur la paroi vitrée devant lui, douloureusement halluciné.

- ONIISAN ! Avait-il hurlé.

Son cri s'était répercuté dans le système de communication qui était resté ouvert et tous l'avaient entendu. Ils avaient aussitôt reporté leur attention vers l'immense Gundam blanc et le petit mobil suit pris entre deux feux, devant lui.

Wu Fei, Quatre et Trowa, bien trop éloignés d'eux, en compagnie de leurs compagnons eurent une exclamation effrayée et Duo, dans Deathscythe avait sursauté.

Il avait repris contenance et avait fait faire demi tour à Deathscythe Hell. Il avait compris ce qui était en train de se passer et avait crié le nom de son frère à plusieurs reprises, avant de se mettre à hurler sa colère.

Un peu plus loin, Milliardo venait de se débarrasser d'un adversaire et revenait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers Heero et Alex.

Il n'allait jamais arrive à temps.

- Ail ! Hurlait-il. Non !

- Je t'aime petit frère. Dis lui que je l'aime et aime Duo pour moi. Avait eu le temps de murmurer Ail.

La masse sombre d'un énorme mobil suit ennemi lui était arrivé droit dessus.

Ail plongea son visage dans le cou de son époux, lui donna une série de petits baisers délicats puis revint sur sa nuque avant de la mordiller doucement tout en poursuivant ses allées et venues dans son étroite et chaude, délicieuse, intimité.

Milliardo lui tournait le dos. Il l'avait désiré ainsi. Il se tenait redressé contre sa poitrine, tête baissée. Il haletait doucement, retenait ses mains pressées autour de celles de son mari qui entouraient sa verge gonflée qu'ils caressaient à deux. L'acte était si tendre, si doux et si délicieusement lent.

Milliardo releva la tête, la bascula avec lenteur, avec un soupir, pour la placer contre celle de son mari.

- Je t'aime. Laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle, les paupières fermées.

Il avait la joue pressée contre la tête de son époux qui frémit tout entier et Ail sentit l'une de ses mains venir lui caresser le visage alors qu'il laissait sa tête se renverser sur son épaule.

Milliardo rouvrit les yeux pour le contempler. Ail pouvait sentir la force de ce regard, aussi velouté et tendre que la caresse de ses doigts.

Il pouvait sentir la chevelure blonde et soyeuse de son Mil glisser, ondoyer l'espace d'un instant infime, et venir se plaquer entre eux alors qu'il réduisait doucement l'espace entre eux, à chaque allée et venue qu'il voulait lente. Il se contrôlait difficilement.

Le plaisir ultime, l'instant de perfection était proche et il le percevait.

Il déplaça lentement sa tête, frôlant de sa joue puis de ses lèvres ces cheveux si doux, odorants, qu'il avait toujours aimé toucher et caresser. La respiration saccadée, il demeura une très brève seconde au dessus de cette gorge radieusement masculine qui s'offrait à lui. La chevelure de Milliardo s'était écartée à cet endroit laissant celle-ci découverte, vulnérable, et Alex y pressa ses lèvres avec un frémissement.

Sentir, ressentir, devenir tout entier Mil, se fondre en lui et lui offrir du plaisir, l'aimer. De toute son âme. De tout son corps. Un tel enchantement lui était encore permis et il en était heureux.

Il avait eu de la chance. Beaucoup de chance.

- Al. Gémit Milliardo, presque implorant.

Son rayon de soleil, sa lumière quémandait un baiser. Sa tête pivotait très doucement vers la sienne, dans un mouvement lent, presque inconscient. Il était au bord de l'orgasme et Alex le retint d'un bras, accélérant le rythme cette fois.

Il cueillit ses lèvres et le gémissement ténu qui s'en échappa alors qu'il sentait la vie s'échapper de la verge de son époux avec violence entre les doigts croisés des deux mains qui étaient demeurées en place. Milliardo gémit un peu plus fort, rompit le baiser puis haleta.

- Viens ! Murmura-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque le visage niché dans le cou d'Ail qui se concentrait à présent sur l'issue de son propre plaisir.

La puissance de celui-ci l'atteignit avec une force inattendue. Il fut comblé au-delà de ses espérances.

Le regard élargi, il partit légèrement vers l'arrière, dut se retenir à Milliardo des deux mains à ses épaules, tête baissée, les tempes battantes. Ses genoux avaient plié avec brutalité. Il se retrouva assis sur ses talons. Son cœur martelait sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait griffé Milliardo lorsqu'il s'était rattrapé à lui, ce qui avait alerté ce dernier.

Il pouvait entendre le rythme infernal de cet organe qui le malmenait jusque dans ses oreilles. Il ne devait surtout pas bouger et conserva une joue pressée entre ses omoplates, la respiration hachée.

Il grimaça lorsque les battements de son cœur devinrent un peu plus désordonnés et douloureux. De la sueur couvrit son front. La douleur était présente au centre de sa poitrine. Elle y demeura et se diffusa lentement jusque dans le dos et il se concentra. Il refusait de perdre pied, de céder à la peur et de perdre le combat.

- Al ! Retentit la voix effrayée de Milliardo.

Celui-ci se dégagea avec précautions avant de se retourner pour le prendre contre lui et l'examiner.

Ail lui adressa un sourire tremblant. Il se voulait rassurant en dépit de la pâleur de son teint.

Son apogée, dans cette parfaite harmonie, venait de provoquer un incident, une brusque accélération de son rythme cardiaque et lancer un signal d'alarme qui avait brisé leur tranquillité. Une tranquillité n'avait pu durer que quelques mois cette fois-ci.

Le bras de son mari s'était glissé sous ses épaules pour le soutenir et il le retenait contre lui. Il avait posé une main sur le centre de sa poitrine. Il sentait le pouce de celui-ci passer et repasser sur la longue cicatrice qui la barrait presque à la verticale.

Si sa cécité l'empêchait de voir son expression, il pouvait ressentir son anxiété. Il posa une main sur celle qui se trouvait sur son torse et fronça le nez en une amusante grimace.

- Tout va bien, je me sens mieux, Mil. Je me sens bien. Viens contre moi, j'ai envie d'un câlin et de ma lumière près de moi. Lui proposa-t-il gentiment et il porta sa main à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. Tu m'as manqué ces trois derniers jours, nous ne nous sommes guère vus.

- Peuh ! Est-ce ma faute si ce maudit orchestre de jazz, tes enregistrements et tes responsabilités ailleurs te prennent autant de temps. Murmura Milliardo avec une certaine humeur et une légère tristesse. Tu t'investis beaucoup trop dans ce que tu fais, Al. C'est ce qui te stresse autant et te provoque ces ennuis de santé. Tu…

- Cesse donc de te faire autant de tracas. Déclara Alex, taquin, qui l'enlaça tandis qu'il se redressait et Milliardo soupira, vaincu.

Il lui était incapable de résister à ce sourire, à cette bouche, à ce regard rieur, une expression que les frères Mackensie avaient en commun.

- Tricheur. Dit-il dans un souffle.

Un quart de seconde avant de céder et de se retrouver bouche soudée à la sienne, les idées brouillées, une fois de plus.

Ils s'étendirent ensuite l'un près de l'autre et Milliardo se nicha dans les bras de son mari après avoir rabattu draps et couvertures sur eux.

- Je te sens encore contrarié. Tu es tendu, Mil, et ne me dis pas le contraire. Déclara Alex, qui lui caressait les cheveux et qui soupira. S'il s'agit de ma santé, rassure toi, j'irais rendre visite à Vincent dès demain, il me prendra en urgence.

- Oh mais tu iras voir notre cardiologue préféré, ça je peux te l'assurer, je prendrais moi-même le rendez vous. Assura Milliardo, catégorique, qui redressa la tête pour rencontrer un sourire amusé puis il sourit à son tour. Rit, beau brun. Attends un peu que j'en parle à Trowa et ton frère.

- Good gracious ! S'exclama Alex le regard écarquillé avant de passer sa main dans sa courte chevelure brune et raide, indisciplinée. Est-ce donc ma mort que tu cherches ?

Milliardo éclata de rire et la lui ébouriffa tandis qu'Alex protestait bruyamment et lui roulait dessus. Draps et couvertures eurent tôt fait de valser au pied du lit. Ils chahutèrent un instant sans se rendre compte que dans le couloir se faisait entendre un brouhaha de voix. Des voix qui se rapprochaient dangereusement de leur porte de chambre.

- Oncle Duo, si tu passes cette porte je te massacre ! Déclara Aillin catégorique.

Elle s'était campée, bras écartés, impressionnante avec ses épaules à demi relevées et son mètre soixante deux, devant la porte de chambre de ses parents. Elle plongeait son regard dans celui de son oncle, rigoureusement identique, l'air férocement déterminée, des éclairs dans le regard.

- A d'autres, demoiselle Shinigami. S'esclaffa Duo.

A vingt sept ans il la dépassait largement, en dépit de la haute taille de la pré-adolescente et des efforts qu'elle faisait pour paraître plus grande à cet instant précis.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur, miss Poids Plumes. Déclara-t-il hilare. Allez, zou, va voir ojisan, tu m'agaces.

Il plaqua ses longues mains sous les bras de sa nièce qui avait fait l'erreur de soulever ses bras et elle se mit à rire lorsqu'il la chatouilla. Il ne lui fallut qu'une demi seconde pour la faire pivoter sur elle même, effectuer quelques pas à reculons et l'envoyer directement dans les bras de Heero qui n'eut que le temps d'ouvrir les bras et la réceptionner.

- Elle va t'en vouloir pendant au moins ... oh deux minutes ? Déclara Heero, le regard rieur.

Aillin avait passé ses bras autour du cou de son second oncle lorsqu'il s'était penché pour la prendre contre lui et la soulever dans ses bras avant de lui donner un gros baiser sur la joue. Elle le lui avait rendu mais adressait à Duo un regard noir.

- Lui en veux-tu tant que cela ? Demanda Heero.

- Il est impossible. Râla l'adolescente puis elle lui adressa un joli sourire. C'est bon, ojisan, tu peux me poser. Tout va b...

Elle s'interrompit au moment où Duo ouvrait la porte de chambre d'Alex et de Milliardo et où un cri désespéré retentissait provenant de l'intérieur de celle-ci.

Heero sentit Aillin avoir une subite convulsion dans ses bras, puis elle émit un son étranglé et laissa retomber sa tête sur son épaule, à demi évanouie.

Avec inquiétude, Heero releva aussitôt les yeux pour voir son époux se retenir à l'encadrement de la porte d'une main nerveuse, une main posée sur sa poitrine, tête baissée. Il respirait profondément et semblait avoir du mal à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

Duo était le frère cadet d'Ail et un Mackensie. Ils s'étaient retrouvés un peu avant la fin de la guerre. Ail était le seul membre de la famille qui restait au jeune homme. Leurs parents avaient été tués et les deux frères séparés.

Les Mackensie possédaient une très forte empathie en plus de leurs autres dons. La sensibilité de Duo était telle qu'il s'était créé une seconde personnalité qui avait bloqué ses dons pendant des années.

Revoir son frère avait permis à l'adolescent qu'il était alors de retrouver toutes ses facultés.

- Duo ? Appela doucement Heero.

- Papa ! S'exclama Dunmore, qui se trouvait près de lui.

- Ça va. Je vais bien. Déclara le jeune homme d'un ton lent.

Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Heero et leurs regards se vissèrent l'un dans l'autre.

- Fais attention à toi, tenshi. Déclara Heero à mi voix.

Duo posa un genou sur le sol lorsque leur fils s'approcha.

- Que se passe-t-il, petit homme ? Lui demanda-t-il souriant.

Il éprouvait intérieurement une inquiétude sourde à l'égard son fils. Celui-ci était légèrement pâle.

- Il faut que j'y aille. Je dois aller l'aider, Mum. Cette crise n'est pas similaire aux autres. Je sais que c'est celle que nous attendions. Murmura Dunmore. Ne viens pas, ça ira. Tu ne peux pas rentrer dans la chambre pendant que je m'occupe de tonton Ail de toutes façons.

Il avait enserré le cou de son père de ses bras et posé sa tête contre la sienne.

- Tu dois faire attention à toi et à ma petite soeur. Ajouta le jeune garçon avant de tourner la tête vers Heero. Nous allons nous en occuper avec otousan.

Duo émit un soupir, se releva puis se dirigea vers Heero. Il posa son regard sur sa nièce, passa sa main sur son front moite.

- Emmenons la dans sa chambre. Dit-il.

Ils se rendirent rapidement dans la chambre d'Aillin qui fut étendue sur son lit. Duo se pencha ensuite sur son fils.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, va avec otousan, petit homme. Dit-il affectueusement, avant de le serrer dans ses bras puis il lui fit faire demi tour pour le pousser vers Heero. Va, bonhomme, on se revoit plus tard. Oncle Ail a besoin de toi.

Puis il leur adressa un large sourire et leur fit signe de sortir.

- Papa ! Gémit Aillin.

Duo posa une main sur son front pour lui trouver celui-ci brûlant. Il commença à prendre les choses en main après s'être débarrassé de sa veste en laine et se déplaça de son pas alourdi tandis qu'il allait d'une pièce à l'autre, ventre en avant.

- Otousan ? Fit une toute petite voix près de Heero.

Celui-ci baissa la tête vers son fils qui l'observait. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas de la porte de la chambre des parents d'Aillin. Le jeune garçon semblait angoissé.

Il s'arrêta, posa un genou sur le sol et prit ses épaules dans une étreinte chaleureuse avant de lui adresser un sourire.

- Je sais mon bonhomme. Il est normal d'avoir peur. Mais tu vas y arriver. Oncle Ail va se remettre. Grâce à toi. Je le sais parce que tu es capable de le faire et que j'ai confiance en toi, mon fils. Dit-il avec douceur. Respire un bon coup, Dun. Ferme les yeux, concentre toi et lorsque tu seras prêt, nous pourrons y aller.

Il avait ôté sa main droite de l'épaule de son fils pour la poser au centre de sa poitrine. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à vivre allure dans son torse. Duo et Dun n'étaient pas les seuls à réagir au malaise d'Ail.

Lui aussi.

Ils étaient tous reliés depuis très longtemps et pour une raison très simple.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la porte de chambre et pensa à Duo. Il souhaita que ce qui venait de se passer n'ait aucune répercussion sur celui qui était aujourd'hui son mari et surtout sur la vie qui était en train de se développer en lui.

Duo allait certainement appeler Vincent, après avoir pris soin de sa nièce. Celui-ci était un ami pour eux depuis ce tout premier jour où il avait sauvé la vie d'Ail, dix ans plus tôt. Ce jeune chirurgien français était devenu le mari de Catherine, la sœur de Trowa et vivait sur L2.

Dunmore avait ouvert les yeux et lui adressait un sourire. Il était bien moins nerveux. Heero se leva et ils firent les quelques pas qui les séparaient de la chambre d'Ail et de Milliardo pour y entrer.

Le père comme le fils eurent le même réflexe une fois à l'intérieur. Ils s'arrêtèrent, inspirèrent profondément pour détendre leurs muscles contractés.

La scène qu'ils avaient sous les yeux n'étaient pas quelque chose d'agréable à vivre pour un enfant. Elle n'était pourtant pas inhabituelle pour Dunmore qui savait son oncle malade depuis longtemps.

Pourtant, il ressentait la chose comme beaucoup plus violente aujourd'hui. Cette crise allait tuer Ail s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose pour le sauver.

Heero contemplait le couple qui se trouvait sur le lit. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver des années en arrière. Voir Milliardo retenir Ail ainsi, inanimé entre ses bras, agenouillé sur le lit, était une scène si incroyablement familière qu'il avait la sensation de faire un cauchemar.

Ail respirait avec la plus grande des difficultés. Milliardo lui parlait avec douceur et lui passait une main sur les cheveux.

La situation se renouvelait mais cette fois Milliardo avait l'air très choqué et Heero avança dès que son fils le fit.

Ils avaient autrefois retrouvé le frère de Réléna à demi fou avec le frère de Duo couvert de sang dans les bras, dans un état terrifiant. Milliardo était devenu un ami et un allié après avoir quitté OZ, peu de temps avant la fin de la guerre.

Ail avait eu la poitrine ouverte. La blessure avait été phénoménale. Ils s'étaient guidés au son pour les trouver.

Milliardo avait hurlé son désespoir avec une force qui avait fait tombé Duo à genoux sur cette plage abandonnée du nord de la France et il n'avait pu poursuivre son chemin. Il avait été le premier à arriver sur les lieux à ce moment là. Son regard halluciné était allé quelques secondes du couple ensanglanté devant lui, au mobil suit qui s'était trouvé non loin, broyé, inutilisable.

Puis il s'était effondré sur le sable sans connaissance, sans entendre la voix de ses amis qui arrivaient.

Heero suivit son fils qui était parti devant. Le jeune garçon s'arrêta près du lit, se tourna vers son père qui compris ce qu'il devait faire.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Milliardo, l'appela doucement et s'abaissa vers lui jusqu'à amener son visage sous le sien. Leurs regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre et la bouche de Milliardo trembla. Avant de s'entrouvrir sur une demande muette alors que son regard implorait.

Les doigts de Heero effleurèrent affectueusement le rond de sa mâchoire. Il lui sourit, l'encouragea à le suivre, un bras passé autour de ses épaules.

- Dun ne l'abandonnera pas. Pas plus que je ne le ferais, Mil et tu le sais. Pas une seconde fois. Murmura Heero.

Il l'aida à descendre du lit, l'y contraignit presque, après lui avoir fait lâcher Ail et il l'attira à lui pour le serrer contre lui avec force. Milliardo était sérieusement ébranlé. Le traumatisme vécu des années plus tôt était remonté à la surface.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton oncle Mil, Dun. Je l'emmène se reposer. Signala-t-il à son fils tandis qu'il l'emmenait lentement hors de la chambre.

Resté seul, Dunmore, nullement impressionné, s'était approché de son oncle Ail et l'avait recouvert jusqu'au cou avant de s'asseoir près de lui.

Il pouvait percevoir le souffle ténu d'Ail de là où il se trouvait assis. Le fil de vie auquel il se raccrochait encore. Son oncle se battait pour vivre, refusait de mourir, de laisser ce cœur remporter le combat. Un coeur fragilisé par une grave blessure reçue dix années auparavant.

Il pouvait sentir cela parce qu'il possédait certains des dons héréditaires de la famille Mackensie, de son père Heero et d'autres qu'il avait développé.

La presque totalité des personnes qui vivaient autour de lui, parents, amis de parents, connaissances, étaient tous New Types mais lui possédait un don qu'il avait su développer au cours des années.

Il ne l'avait utilisé de manière aussi importante qu'une fois, il y avait quelques mois et cela avait fonctionné. Il voulait savoir s'il était capable de redonner la vie, de restructurer des cellules et de guérir. Il lui était arrivé une fois, tout à fait par hasard de rendre la vie à quelqu'un et celui à qui cela était arrivé en était revenu changé, différent, mais vivant.

Melih, le fils aîné de ses oncles Quatre et Trowa qui était aussi son meilleur ami.

Il devait encore le faire cette fois-ci. Pour les deux hommes qui se trouvaient là avec lui et qui aimaient Ail, pour toutes ces personnes qui appartenaient à la Fondation Midgard auquel il appartenait, pour les enfants d'Ail et pour ses amis.

Pour Ail.

Le jeune garçon soupira, découvrit le torse de son oncle puis positionna ses mains à plat au dessus. Il eut un sourire bref avant de prendre un air terriblement adulte.

Il se concentra, sentit une légère résistance, puis réussit à établir le contact avant de sentir le froid l'envahir. Un froid qui signifiait nettement que la vie était en train de s'enfuir de ce corps. Il eut un rapide sourire satisfait qui disparut. Cela fonctionnait, il était connecté.

Il était heureux de pouvoir lui offrir une partie de son énergie et de quoi se raccrocher à la vie.

Quelque part dans l'appartement, Duo se rattrapa au mur et tangua, une main posée sur sa tempe. Heero, qui se trouvait non loin, vint le soutenir par les coudes et le guida jusqu'à un fauteuil où il le fit asseoir.

Le jeune homme le rassura d'un regard lorsqu'il s'accroupit devant lui.

- Il a commencé. Dit-il simplement.

- Tout va bien se passer. Lui assura son mari.

Il lui prit une main et Duo la saisit aussitôt entre les deux siennes pour en presser la paume contre sa joue. Heero vint prendre place sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et attira la tête de son mari sur sa cuisse avant de se replier sur lui, protecteur.

Ils demeurèrent un long moment ainsi, l'un contre l'autre à mutuellement s'apporter du réconfort.

Dunmore était leur premier né, un miracle qui leur avait été offert par Ail.

Dans la chambre d'Ail et de Milliardo, les choses avaient doucement évolué. Le corps du jeune garçon s'était doucement tassé sur lui-même, puis il avait basculé et s'était retrouvé étendu contre son oncle. L'une de ses mains était toujours sur le torse de ce dernier.

Il semblait dormir.

Quelqu'un vint les recouvrir d'une couverture légère, une heure plus tard puis ressortit. Ils n'avait pas bougé. Tout était calme dans l'appartement.

La nuit s'abattit sur la ville, les heures avaient passé et les deux formes blotties sous la couverture s'agitèrent légèrement avant que l'une d'elle ne se redresse avec un soupir, puis ne se penche.

Dunmore chassa l'insecte importun qui venait de se déposer sur sa joue par réflexe. Son bras vint ensuite mollement retomber au dessus de sa tête alors qu'il soupirait. Il était entre le rêve et la réalité. Il remua, se frotta le nez avec maladresse et celui qui se trouvait au dessus de lui eut un sourire amusé. Le baiser affectueux qu'il venait de donner sur la joue de son neveu avait tout juste dérangé celui-ci.

Le jeune garçon maintint ses paupières closes dans l'obscurité.

Il soupira de nouveau mais son soupir s'ensuivit d'un sourire.

- Je sais que tu es réveillé, tonton. Dit-il en se tortillant un peu puis il eut un petit rire.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Ail qui lui adressa un sourire. Les battements de son coeur accélérèrent.

Il avait réussi.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il, la gorge serrée par l'émotion, d'une voix un peu tremblante.

- Je vais très bien. Répondit simplement son oncle. Je te retourne la question.

- Ça gaze. Répondit Dunmore avec un large sourire.

- Seigneur, j'ai l'impression d'entendre et de voir mon petit frère. Murmura Ail.

Ail le prit subitement dans ses bras et l'étreignit avec force puis recula un court instant la tête pour déposer presser longuement ses lèvres sur son front.

Lorsqu'il voulut relever la tête pour le regarder, étonné, l'une des mains d'Ail avait quitté son dos et la lui retenait, doigts largement écartés. Il le serrait de nouveau contre lui, le retenait de toutes ses forces. Il pouvait le sentir trembler, de tout son corps.

Ail eut un sanglot mais ne pleura pas. Dunmore pouvait ressentir son émotion avec tant de force qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir envie de pleurer.

Ail imprima tout naturelement un mouvement de balancement à son corps tandis qu'il murmurait des mots d'apaisement son neveu lorsque celui-ci fondit en larmes, submergé par les émotions de son oncle.

- Ne recommence plus jamais cela, même pour moi, Dunmore ! Lui dit-il ensuite, d'une voix tremblante. Regarde moi, fiston. S'il te plait, ne le fais plus. Ma vie ne vaut pas que tu perdes la tienne !

- Je l'ai fait pour Melih, oncle Al. Si c'était à refaire, je le referais que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu es l'une des personnes que j'aime le plus alors je… Commença le jeune garçon.

Il avait reculé sa tête, essuyé ses yeux d'un geste maladroit et le regardait bien en face.

Il prit tout à coup conscience de quelque chose. Un détail au niveau du visage de son oncle qui ne s'y trouvait pas autrefois. Son regard améthyste s'agrandit.

- Qu'ai-je fait ? Bredouilla-t-il. Oncle Al ? Attends.

Il se détacha de ses bras, bondit prestement sur le côté, ce qui fit s'esclaffer Ail, puis roula, plus qu'il ne se dirigea, vers la table de nuit, pour allumer la lumière. Lorsqu'il se retourna, ce fut pour noter qu'Ail avait détourné la tête et masqué ses yeux de sa main.

Avant de cligner des paupières.

- Tu réagis à la lumière ! S'exclama-t-il avant de revenir vers lui en catastrophe.

- Mais non voyons, pas du tout mon garçon. Déclara son oncle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Il avait baissé la tête pour se protéger de la lumière. Il la ramena vers lui et son regard, ce regard qu'ils avaient identique, mais qui, il n'y avait encore pas si longtemps, était fixe, s'agrandit sous la surprise lorsqu'il découvrit son neveu.

Dunmore le vit si brusquement changer de couleur qu'il en fut effrayé. Il sentit tout à coup les mains de son oncle autour de son visage, tremblantes.

- Good gracious ! Hello, how do you do, young nephew of mine. L'entendit-il murmurer dans sa langue natale.

Le jeune garçon la comprenait parfaitement. Il maîtrisait l'anglais et le japonais depuis la toute petite enfance. Le visage d'Ail s'était rapproché et celui-ci le dévisageait ou plutôt le dévorait du regard.

- Now I understand. Now I see why my little brother is so much in love with your father. Ajouta-t-il avec un large sourire. And you are going to be quite handsome young man, one of these days, my boy. (1)

Son oncle le buvait du regard, très fier. Le jeune garçon se sentait embarrassé par le compliment. Il était rouge comme une pivoine.

- Euh, c'est très bien tout ça, mon tonton, mais ne penses-tu pas que nous devrions avertir les autres que tu es en pleine forme ? Murmura Dunmore avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

- Bien sûr, si tu veux. Mais je pense qu'ils sont tous en train de dormir. Déclara le frère de Duo qui ferma les yeux et pressa ses paupières fermées. C'est étrange de pouvoir y voir, après toutes ces années. Mon dernier souvenir remonte à mon enfance. C'est donc toi qui a restructuré les cellules détruites de ma rétine. C'est encore en train de se faire, raison pour laquelle ma vue est encore très légèrement trouble je pense. Ça me donne un mal de tête de chien.

- Je vais t'aider.

Son neveu se plaça dans son dos et lui massa lentement la nuque, la tête et les tempes. Celui-ci se laissa faire avec des soupirs de satisfaction.

- Je suis impatient de voir Milliardo, ton père et les autres, Dunmore. Murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment, ensommeillé.

Le jeune garçon vint s'appuyer contre son bras, affectueux.

- On dort ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Bonne idée. Dit-il avec un air légèrement canaille qui n'échappa pas à son neveu.

- Aïe ! Pensa seulement celui-ci avec un soupir avant d'aller éteindre et de venir s'étendre auprès de lui.

Le bras d'Ail vint aussitôt lui enserrer les épaules et il l'attira contre lui.

- Mais avant, c'est l'heure des chatouilles. Entendit-il murmurer à son oreille et il chercha à s'enfuir.

Avant de se mettre à hurler de rire.

(1) Je comprends. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi mon petit frère est si amoureux de ton père. Je peux t'assurer qu'il est plus que certain que tu deviendras un très séduisant jeune homme, mon garçon.

Toutes critiques et remarques seront les bienvenues. Merci de m'avoir lue.


	2. Le miracle

Disclaimers : Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Il se trouve par contre des sattelites qui sont venus se greffer aux personnages originaux qui eux m'appartiennent et qui sont ici pour, je l'espère, votre plus grand plaisir.

Genre : Fic à chapitres. Yaoi. Hetero.

Résumé : Voici la vie de nos cinq héros, telle que je me l'imagine, enfin du moins l'une des versions qui m'a longtemps trottiné par la tête. Ceci se passe vingt ans, voire plus de vingt années après les événements connus.

**Chap 2 **

**Le miracle.**

Ils s'étaient réveillés tôt, vers six heures et Duo avait eu du mal à se rendormir après son habituelle visite matinale à la salle de bain.

Le bas de son corps le tiraillait ce matin, plus que d'ordinaire et il se sentait fatigué.

Une main aux longs doigts déliés passa gentiment sur le haut de son ventre et Milliardo vint se presser dans son dos.

- Je te sens fatigué. Tu as mal dormi cette nuit. Dit-il doucement et Duo se retourna pour lui faire face. Hum, les belles valises que voici.

- Je suis fatigué. Avoua Duo avec un petit sourire. J'ai la vessie comme une barrique, mes reins n'en peuvent plus. J'ai mal dormi parce que je me suis réveillé cette nuit pour sentir Dun surexcité. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ce doit être la tension, la peur. Sans compter qu'à presque six mois, je ne me fait toujours pas à ces hormones femelles qui m'ont envahi le corps.

- Détends toi. Tout est fini. Ne sens-tu pas la différence ? Ton fils a réussi et ils sont tous les deux en bonne santé. Le rassura Milliardo.

Il repoussait les quelques mèches qui étaient venues retomber sur le visage du jeune homme qui avait l'air si las que cela en était inquiétant.

- S'il n'y avait que cela. Soupira Duo.

Il porta une main à ses yeux alors que ses lèvres se mettaient à trembler.

- Duo. Murmura Milliardo et il le prit contre lui.

Il pouvait affirmer sans honte aimer Duo comme le frère qu'il était devenu en toutes ces années. Celui qui autrefois n'avait été qu'un gamin insupportable et hyperactif, qui avait été maltraité au point d'en avoir perdu puis retrouvé sa confiance en l'autre.

Il avait sauvé la vie de Milliardo un nombre incalculable de fois ce jour là dans l'espace, l'avait tiré de situations impossibles. Ils avaient vécu des moments difficiles, partagés d'autres heureux, pendant et après la guerre, et ils se connaissaient plus que bien. Il s'était aujourd'hui assagi, avait trouvé un équilibre.

La paix n'avait fait que les rapprocher et il était heureux de l'avoir comme beau frère.

Duo pleurait doucement. Il essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible et ses petits sanglots bouleversaient son beau-frère. Il passait et repassait sa main dans son dos, apaisant. Le jeune homme avait le front posé contre son épaule.

Il finit par sérieusement s'inquiéter lorsqu'il vit que ses pleurs ne cessaient pas.

- Que ce passe-t-il Duo ? S'agit-il du bébé ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

A sa grande surprise, Duo eut un léger mouvement de recul, essuya ses larmes, renifla puis se redressa. Il se dit qu'après tout il n'y avait rien d'alarmant et que contrarié par ces hormones qui le bouleversaient depuis quelques temps, son beau-frère devait passer des pleurs aux rires pour des raisons qui lui étaient inconnues.

Il nota toutefois son mouvement d'humeur.

Il était loin de se douter de l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait Duo. Celui-ci était agacé. Tous ne semblaient plus se soucier que de cette seconde grossesse. Le second miracle, comme l'avait nommé de manière si appropriée Sally, avec un gloussement énervé, le jour où ils avaient découvert qu'il attendait une fois de plus un enfant.

Cette fois-ci une fille.

Duo se traita d'imbécile. Ils étaient tous heureux pour Heero et pour lui. Ils étaient leurs amis et s'ils se souciaient de ce qui était en train de se passer, c'était surtout en raison de sa santé. Il n'était pas exactement tout à fait conçu pour faire des enfants de cette façon, avait subi des années plus tôt les changements qui allaient lui permettre d'en avoir et le fait de pouvoir en porter était un miracle en soi.

Il devait cesser de raisonner en égoïste.

Tout avait paru si fou, si beau et si effrayant dans le même temps, le jour où ils avaient appris la nouvelle, dix ans auparavant, pour sa première grossesse.

Il n'oublierait jamais les circonstances dans lesquelles cela avait été rendu possible. Ni la raison pour laquelle cela s'était fait, malgré le fait que cela aurait pu être dangereux pour lui mais ils avaient décidé de le faire avec Heero.

Ils l'avaient fait parce Duo, qui était New Type, avait également hérité du don principal de la famille. Il avait eu une vision, peu après cette intervention chirurgicale qui devait sauver la vie de son frère. Il l'avait fait pour Milliardo, pour Aillin.

Pour Ail.

Heero et lui avaient réalisé l'impensable en quelques jours. Ils avaient pris des vacances loin de tous, loin de L2, dans l'une des maisons de Quatre, et, sous la surveillance de plusieurs de leurs amis, dont trois d'entre eux étaient médecins.

Au sortir de la guerre, Trowa avait décidé de prendre des cours particuliers de remise à niveau. Il avait travaillé d'arrache-pied sur ses cours et passé certains examens qui lui avaient donné la possibilité de commencer des études en médecine générale. Il s'était spécialisé par la suite en pédiatrie.

Ce que ne savaient aucun des membres du petit groupe, à ce moment là, à l'exception de Quatre, de Trowa et de Vincent qui étaient tout trois NT et qui étaient au courant, c'était qu'une septième personne allait être présente durant le séjour. Cet homme était un ami d'Ail et il avait pris part à ce qui allait avoir lieu pour apporter son aide qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

Il l'avait fait pour Ail et sur sa demande, pour le remplacer puisque celui-ci avait été incapable d'être auprès de son frère durant cette épreuve.

Il allait se montrer très discret tout au long du séjour que tous allaient faire ensembles dans l'une des propriétés de Quatre qui s'était transformé en laboratoire d'observation et de recherche psy sur les New Type. Uniquement pour la bonne cause et de manière privée.

Ces recherches allaient servir à Sally et à Vincent qui avaient tout deux décidé de se spécialiser dans ce domaine, bien que Sally ne soit pas New Type. Elle avait trouvé un but à ses recherches depuis des années, lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Quatre puis d'autres New Types, surtout Ail et les membres de son organisation.

Allier médecine traditionnelle et dons New Types pour sauver des vies n'avait pas simplement été sa motivation première pour monter ce groupe d'observation et de travail. Il en allait de l'avenir des colonies et de la Terre.

Heero et Duo s'étaient prêté au jeu pendant tout leur séjour, avaient joué les cobayes sous la surveillance des deux médecins et de Trowa, qui était encore étudiant, pour subir quantité de tests. Avoir vécu, au contact d'Ail et de ses amis, pendant la guerre, avait confirmé les capacités endormies des deux jeunes gens. Elles avaient été éveillées très peu de temps avant la fin des événements.

Puis il y avait eu ce phénomène qui avait eu lieu le jour où Ail avait manqué d'être tué.

Il y avait eu un violent échange mental entre les deux frères. Cela avait déclenché une transformation interne partielle en Duo. Cela avait été découvert lors d'une visite médicale. Il s'était retrouvé pourvu d'un appareil génital féminin.

Hors celui-ci n'avait pas été fonctionnel dans un premier temps. Il était demeuré stérile tant que Duo, trop choqué pour admettre ce qui lui arrivait, avait sombré dans la dépression. Son système reproducteur féminin s'était amorcé lorsqu'il avait fini par l'accepter et qu'il s'était lentement sorti de son état dépressif.

Il s'était alors mis à avoir des menstrues, comme une femme. Ce qui avait généré un épisode assez comique. Sally l'avait pourtant averti mais il le jour où cela lui était arrivé, il était chez lui avec Heero et la jeune doctoresse avait reçu un coup de fil paniqué de la part de l'ancien Perfect Soldier qui n'en menait pas large, face à un Duo qui était dans la salle de bain. Elle s'était retenu de rire lorsqu'elle avait entendu le chapelet de jurons, en anglais et dans toutes les autres langues que Duo connaissait, qui avaient été débitée avec une voix de stentor.

Les cris de colère s'étaient accentués lorsqu'elle avait réussi à calmer Heero pour lui donner la marche à suivre et que le jeune homme avait annoncé à Duo qu'il devait mettre des protections, un peu particulières était donné sa morphologie.

Le bas de son corps se transformait complètement et il se retrouvait alors pendant quinze jours avec un bassin et un sexe de femme. Et ce juste avant les menstrues. Période durant laquelle il était fécondable.

Inutile de dire que les premiers temps, après avoir découvert cela, Duo était presque devenu incontrôlable et personne ne pouvait l'approcher. Heero encore moins.

La situation aurait définitivement pu être amusante si Duo n'avait pas été profondément et véritablement bouleversé par ce qui lui arrivait. Cela ne pouvait que se comprendre. Il voyait sa virilité remise en cause et supportait mal de se retrouver, même pendant quelques jours, avec le bas du corps transformé.

Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour pouvoir admettre qu'il allait devoir désormais vivre avec ce qu'il appelait la malediction. Son aspect androgyne par contre avait tout de suite plu à Heero. Non pas parce Duo ressemblait plus à une femme mais simplement parce qu'il s'agissait de Duo. Personne ne pouvait être comme lui.

Beaucoup de leurs amis ainsi que les trois autres G-Boys avaient beaucoup aidé Duo à accepter cette nouvelle part de lui même. Il avait longuement parlé avec Quatre et la profonde amitié, inchangée, qu'il avait lue dans le regard de son ami, lui avait permis d'admettre qu'il était resté le même, peu importait les changements qu'il avait pu subir.

Il s'était détesté, n'avait pas pu supporter l'idée d'être rejeté par ceux qu'il considérait comme étant plus que des frères, avec qui il avait partagé des moments forts, le danger, des joies, des peines et enfin le bonheur de vivre la victoire pour pourvoir vivre après avoir survécu au pire.

Puis il y avait eu cette vision, cette espèce de rêve éveillé qui l'avait laissé plusieurs minutes le coeur battant, la bouche sèche, les mains crispées sur le rebord de l'évier, chez lui. Il avait été en train de faire la vaisselle.

Il avait été voir Heero et lui en avait parlé. Il lui avait également avoué ne plus pouvoir endurer de voir Milliardo pleurer la nuit tandis qu'il faisait bonne figure à son époux la journée, lorsqu'il se trouvait auprès d'Ail. Cela n'avait que trop duré. Le jeune prince de Sank souffrait de la situation, depuis des mois. Ail avait subi plusieurs opérations et était en convalescence en Ecosse dans leur famille.

Il savait qu'il détenait la solution en lui, qu'à eux deux, avec Heero, ils pourraient venir en aide à Ail. Pas simplement en aide à son frère mais à des milliers de personnes dans le futur.

Ils n'avaient eu qu'une seule solution. Celle de répondre oui à une demande qui avait émané de Sally. Ils lui avaient passé un coup de fil et lui avaient proposé un marché.

Elle pourrait effectuer toutes les expériences qu'elle désirerait à une seule condition. Celle qu'ils mettent en place le protocole d'expérimentation avec elle, qu'ils en seraient pas les seuls à effectuer ces expériences qui devaient être étendues dans le temps et qu'il y soit compris la possibilité de disposer de leurs personnes comme ils en auraient envie. Elle avait accepté.

Tout c'était bien passé pendant leur séjour. Ils avaient été isolés dans une chambre qui avait été munie de nombreux capteurs, lecteurs, micros et caméras. Ils mettaient eux-même les micros et les caméras en route, lorsqu'ils passaient à autre chose que les moments où ils préféraient avoir un peu d'intimité.

Leurs amis avaient donc simplement attendu pendant tout le temps où ils avaient effectué les différents exercices et expériences. De temps à autres, l'empathie et la télépathie de Quatre entrait en action. Il s'était également proposé comme cobaye. Il n'avait cessé de répéter que tout allait bien, particulièrement embarrassé, très rouge, puis qui allait prendre l'air.

Avant de sauter sur Trowa dans la demi heure qui suivait et ils passaient de longues heures dans sa chambre.

Il était souvent allé rejoindre la septième personne qui se trouvait dans l'une des dépendances de la propriété. Celle qui avait été aménagée en lieu d'habitation. Il savait pouvoir trouver à ses côtés une sérénité sans pareille et de la tendresse.

- Bonsoir petit frère. Avait-il entendu.

Il était entré, un jour, un peu avant le repas dans la petite maison et il avait refermé la porte avec le sourire.

- Je ne suis pas venu seul. Avait-il annoncé.

Il avait avancé avec lenteur dans la pièce avec Trowa, qui avait humé l'air avec une expression de gourmandise.

- Bonsoir Kar. Que nous fais-tu ce soir ? Cela me paraît excellent. Avait-il demandé, avec des airs de félin affamé.

Trowa serait-il devenu bavard ?

Beaucoup plus qu'on ne le pense. Ces quelques mois qui avaient suivi la guerre avaient changé l'adolescent. Les bancs de la fac l'avaient changé. De taciturne il était passé à simplement réservé. Il était devenu un jeune homme bien plus ouvert et communicatif, sans pour autant être bavard. De la même façon que Duo avait appris à se calmer un peu.

L'intérieur de la maisonnette avait été aménagé de façon simple, à l'occidentale. Quelques meubles anciens étaient mêlés à des meubles plus modernes mais des tentures et des tissus aux tons chauds avaient été rajoutés, ainsi que de nombreuses plantes vertes.

Si la propriété appartenait à Quatre, la maisonnette avait été offerte à la personne qui vivait dedans et elle y avait apporté sa touche personnelle.

Notamment un bassin empli d'eau, qui trônait au centre de la pièce, dans lequel flottait des nénuphars blancs. La pièce était agréable, l'espace de vie confortable et apaisant. Il y régnait une très douce odeur, citronnée et rafraîchissante. Une pièce entière emplie de livres, neufs et anciens, mêlés à des objets hétéroclites, anciens également.

Une porte donnait sur un jardin d'où il était possible d'apercevoir du salon, deux lunettes astronomiques de deux tailles différentes. Celui ou celle qui vivait là aimait contempler les étoiles.

- Kar ? Avait de nouveau appelé Quatre alors que la réponse tardait.

- Un ragoût de tofu ! Lui avait répondu une voix énergique puis ils avaient entendu un rire. Désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps pour te répondre, mais j'étais au téléphone avec Ail et Mil. Entre la conversation téléphonique et les amuses gueule, c'est un peu la bérézina. Tu devrais me donner des cours de jonglage Trowa. Ils refusent de faire ce que je leur demande, en l'occurrence rester sur l'assiette.

La voix provenait d'un peu plus loin, légèrement étouffée.

- Installez vous, messieurs. Je suis à vous dans une petite seconde. Ajouta leur hôte, d'un ton enjoué.

Quatre et Trowa n'avaient attendu que quelques minutes, confortablement installés sur les multiples coussins qui jonchaient le sol dans un coin de la pièce, eux même dispersés sur un vaste tapis berbère dont la couleur dominante était le rouge.

L'une des tentures se souleva pour laisser passer un homme d'une trentaine d'années, souriant, un plateau à la main, sur lequel trônaient des verres, des petits bols de couleur et une cruche sur laquelle glissaient des perles de fraîcheur. Les deux jeunes gens, qui bavardaient, avaient relevé la tête. Ils étaient demeuré quelques secondes saisis devant la tranquille sérénité de celui qui s'avançait vers eux.

Kar faisait cet effet là à tout ceux qui le rencontraient, peu importait le nombre de fois que pouvait se produire la rencontre.

Vêtu d'une chemise de coton ample qui retombait par-dessus un jean bleached bleu, il marchait pieds nus. Ses longs cheveux noirs, souples et épais, lui retombaient sur les épaules et dans le dos.

Il était venu s'asseoir auprès de Quatre, puis lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux, ce qui lui avait attiré ses protestations. Il avait ensuite chaleureusement serré la main de Trowa. Il avait ri pendant que Quatre remettait de l'ordre dans sa chevelure.

- Besoin d'un miroir ? L'avait-il taquiné.

Quatre l'avait bousculé de l'épaule, souriant.

- Cesse donc de me chercher la petite bête, grand frère. Je n'ai plus l'âge de jouer comme un gamin. Avait-il déclaré, le regard rieur.

Kar avait ri avant de lui entourer le cou de son bras et de l'attirer à lui.

- Tiens donc ? Deviendrait-on sérieux et coincé, monsieur le grand patron de la Raberba Winner Incorporated ? S'était gentiment moqué celui-ci.

Il lui coinça le nez entre deux doigts et Trowa, dans son coin, se mit à rire.

- Tu seras toujours mon petit frère, Arbhaa. Dit-il, l'oeil pétillant. Nous ne sommes pas assez vieux, l'un et l'autre pour ne plus jouer et faire des âneries comme autrefois. Même si je suis marié et père de trois enfants.

- Lâche boi Gar ! Avait nazillé Quatre, très rouge, avant de pointer un doigt vers Trowa. Et doi je d'inderdis de de boquer !

Il s'était retenu au poignet de Kar qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

Karim Philip Raberba était marié à Iliane, une très jolie jeune femme rousse aux yeux clairs. Ils avaient eu trois enfants, l'aînée, Blossom qui avait une dizaine d'années, la seconde, Moon, avait cinq ans, le troisième, Jalil tout juste deux ans. Il avait trente deux ans.

Il avait été l'un des partis les plus courus de la planète sur L4 et sur Terre. Il avait eu quantité de femmes à ses pieds et avait choisi d'épouser Iliane qu'il avait rencontré sur Terre lors de ses périgrinations. La jeune femme était berbère, l'une de très belle jeune filles à la peau dorée, au regard de gazelle et à la chevelure de flamme. Il avait été fasciné par son regard vert.

Il était fils unique et seul enfant de Selim, le frère cadet du père de Quatre, décédé quelques années plus tôt. Selim l'avait eu très jeune, d'une mère occidentale. Raison pour laquelle il possédait ce regard très gris, légèrement en amande, et ce physique amérindien.

Tessa Plain Eagle, sa mère, était elle même une sang-mêlée. La fille d'un grand industriel américain et de l'une des derniers membres de la tribu des Pied-Noir existantes sur Terre.

Kar, qui se trouvait être l'un des deux héritiers potentiels de la famille Raberba et l'aîné dans la succession, aurait pu contester le testament, engager une procédure qui aurait duré des mois. Il aurait pu faire invalider le testament du père de Quatre et ainsi hériter des entreprises Raberba Winner, l'empire qu'avait monté son oncle ou tout du moins en être le gestionnaire jusqu'à la majorité de Quatre mais il avait refusé de le faire.

Cela allait contre ses principes et il était loin d'avoir besoin de l'argent qu'il estimait devoir revenir à son cousin préféré. Lui-même était possesseur d'une énorme fortune. Celle que ses parents lui avaient laissé. Il avait hérité de son grand père maternel qui n'avait plus que lui comme descendant.

Les Raberba avaient sans doute le sens de l'entreprise et l'ambition dans le sang mais Karim n'avait que faire des biens de Quatre. Il n'avait rien d'un requin, d'un procédurier et encore moins d'un homme d'affaires peu scrupuleux. Il avait d'autres projets en têtes et également d'autres responsabilités.

Il accordait bien plus d'importance aux relations qu'il entretenait avec son cousin germain qu'il aimait comme un petit frère. Il était enfant unique. Sa mère était décédée très jeune dans un accident de la route, avec le second enfant de la famille, sa soeur, Aziza.

Si l'Organisation Zodiacale avait su qui était Quatre au bout d'un certain temps et le lien qu'il avait eu avec les Maganac, elle n'avait jamais su qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à pouvoir les diriger sur Terre. C'était bien Kar se trouvait dans un mobil suit pour se battre avec ses hommes.

En l'absence de Quatre et avec son accord, il avait été celui qui avait porté aide et assistance à ceux qui en avaient besoin, ainsi que celui qui avait mené la résistance avec Rashid, lorsque son cousin partait en mission. Il était l'un des deux héritiers, il en avait le droit et il en avait le devoir. Il avait estimé avoir rempli les obligations que devaient remplir les hommes de son clan, en tant que Pied-Noir, et de sa famille, en tant que représentant de la famille Raberba.

Il n'avait en aucun cas abusé de la situation. Quatre était pris ailleurs, il agissait au nom de son cousin et en son nom propre. Leur combat avait été commun. Ils s'étaient battu pour la même cause, la paix.

Si l'un ou l'autre devait venir à disparaître, la fortune de l'un reviendrait à l'autre et inversement. Ils s'étaient juré de prendre soin des proches de celui qui aurait disparu.

Les Maganac avaient respecté son autorité autant que celle de Quatre et avaient compris la nécessité du partage des responsabilités. L'adolescent n'avait pas pu être sur deux fronts à la fois.

- Kar ? S'était soudain inquiété Quatre.

Il avait allongé son cousin sur les coussins, alors que celui semblait faire un malaise, et il avait repoussé les quelques mèches de sa chevelure qui s'étaient plaquées sur son front en sueur.

- Respire grand frère. Lui avait-il dit avant de le quitter des yeux un instant et de se tourner vers Trowa. Que lui arrive-t-il ?

Trowa s'était déjà approché pour examiner celui qu'il considérait bien plus comme un très bon ami qu'un simple membre de la famille.

Kar, malgré le léger rose aux joues qui lui subsistait, en raison de l'effort fourni dans la joyeuse bagarre qu'il avait entamé avec Quatre, avait fermé les yeux, était essoufflé et un peu pâle. Il s'était tenu le côté droit et avait eu une grimace.

- Ce n'est rien. Un point de côté. Vos amis me déstabilisent et demandent beaucoup. Heero apprend et il apprend vite. Ce garçon est fascinant. Avait-il murmuré, les paupières à demi refermées sur son regard gris. Il a compris le principe d'harmonisation des ondes et il est en train de l'appliquer.

Il avait ouvert les yeux et souri.

- Mais il met en pratique avec un enthousiasme tel, qu'il perturbe un aspect de la gestion des énergies positives. Avait-il ajouté après s'être éclairci la gorge. Cet aspect devient contraignant pour quelqu'un qui tient le rôle du Réequilibreur, comme moi.

Il avait pris une courte inspiration, avait expulsé l'air de ses poumons avec lenteur, avait inspiré puis avait soufflé de nouveau, une main sur les yeux, l'autre placée sur son estomac. Il avait eu un petit rire puis avait toussoté, embarrassé.

Quatre et Trowa s'adressèrent un regard intrigué. Leur ami semblait vouloir reprendre son self contrôle et paraissait avoir des difficulté pour y parvenir.

Ils allaient très rapidement comprendre pourquoi.

- Je suis désolé, messieurs de vous paraître trivial, mais il me faut prendre quelques secondes pour contrôler ma libido et me ressaisir. J'accompagne leur humeur en continu. Tu sais ce que c'est Quatre. Tu le fais occasionnellement pour les tests. Mais pas en ce qui me concerne. S'était-il esclaffé, très rouge, avant d'ôter la main qu'il avait sur ses yeux.

Il avait eu le regard brillant.

- J'en prends plein la poire ! Il semblerait que depuis avant hier, jour où ils m'ont donné l'autorisation de jouer, et cela contraint et forcé, les voyeurs, ils ont décidé de me faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Je peux vous assurer qu'à la minute où je vous parle, ils sont en pleine forme.

Il avait eu un sourire amusé.

- J'avoue avoir les idées assez embrouillées pour le moment. Ce que je vis au travers de nos deux amis est assez perturbant. Non pas que je rejette ce qu'ils sont et encore moins l'amour qu'ils se portent. Avait-il dit. Mais si vous suivez mon raisonnement, pour quelqu'un comme moi qui ne prêche que par la grâce féminine, ses douceurs et ses plaisirs, je me retrouve tout à coup confronté à un furieux dilemne. Je changerais bien volontiers d'avis, pour aller voir comment cela se passe chez les mâles.

- Je ne peux que te comprendre. Il y a des choses qui ne se commandent pas. Avait soupiré Quatre.

Avant de réaliser ce que son cousin venait de dire et son regard s'élargit sous la surprise.

- Mais ... Hein ! Avait-il fort peu élégamment ajouté, les yeux ronds. Comment ça, changer d'avis ? Veux-tu dire par là ? Tu penses à virer ta cuti ? Kar ! Et Iliane ?

- Eh bien ma foi, Kar, que voilà un constat surprenant pour un hétéro pur et hum, dur ? Avait dit Trowa, hilare.

Il s'était légèrement penché vers son beau frère, par jeu. Celui-ci avait reculé la tête et avait secoué les mains devant lui.

- Serait-ce donc en raison de l'état d'exitation avancée dans lequel nos amis se trouvent actuellement, qui me vaudrait ce regard, si je puis me permettre, empli de gourmandise ? Avait demandé Trowa, légèrement taquin et Quatre avait eu un sourire amusé.

- Eh bien, j'avoue effectivement avoir une petite faim. Mais pas exactement de l'ordre de celle dont nous traitons pour l'instant. Si nous passions à table ? Leur avait proposé Kar, avec un large sourire, avant de lui tapoter amicalement l'épaule. Cela me distraira du kama sutra live multicolor Hi-Fi stéréo qui est en train de se dérouler dans ma petite tête et je devrais pouvoir me ressaisir.

La dernière phrase avait fait éclater de rire ses deux invités.

Ils avaient passé une excellente soirée et le sujet n'avait pas été abordé. Kar l'avait éludé avec une certaine adresse. Il préférait vraisemblablement ne pas en parler et Quatre avait noté qu'il avait de temps à autres paru songeur, lorsqu'il n'avait pas été franchement mal à l'aise.

En fin de matinée, le quatrième jour, alors que tous étaient levés après une grasse matinée et prenaient le petit déjeuner tranquillement.

Kar avait, la veille, assuré que tout allait bien, que tout le monde pourrait dormir sans inquiétude cette nuit là et que le processus était achevé.

Le mot processus avait interpellé la curiosité de tout le monde et ils lui avaient tous demandé quelle était la raison pour laquelle il avait utilisé ce mot. Pour toute réponse, il avait simplement posé son index sur ses lèvres, pris un air mystérieux et souri. Ils avaient dû composer avec leur frustration et ronger leur frein.

Lorsque Quatre l'avait présenté à Sally, qui ne le connaissait pas encore, il l'avait fait avec l'espoir machiavélique que ces deux là deviennent amis et que la jeune femme réussisse à persuader son cousin du bien fondé de ses travaux.

Kar avait un temps été emprisonné par OZ et avait servi de sujet d'expérience.

Il avait été heureux de voir que son cousin s'était bien entendu avec la jeune femme et qu'ils avaient eu une longue conversation ce soir là. Vincent les avaient rejoint les jours suivants et les trois avaient travaillé de concert avec Trowa, qui avait décidé de participer aux divers projets et travaux qui allaient s'effectuer par la suite. Kar avait décidé de financer une partie des travaux, non sans avoir au préalable eu une conversation téléphonique avec Milliardo et Ail.

Le séjour avait tiré à sa fin, l'avant dernier jour était arrivé, et ils s'étaient réunis, pour le dîner. Kar avait annoncé, tandis que leurs étaient servies les entrées, qu'une fondation allait être créée et qu'il allait régulièrement y injecter des fonds. Cette fondation ne servirait pas simplement à regrouper tous les NT connus et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas, mais qu'il y serait établi un service de recherches médicales dans lequel il apprécierait d'y voir Sally et Vincent.

La fondation allait également faire bâtir des hôpitaux, des centres de soins, des services sociaux et divers autres services, sur les colonies comme sur Terre. Le siège principal se situerait sur L2. Il avait de toutes façons et depuis longtemps eu l'intention de se lancer dans ce projet. Un projet dont il n'était que l'un des financeurs. Ceux qui en avaient été les concepteurs avaient été Heero, Duo, Milliardo et Ail.

Tout ceux qui s'étaient retrouvés autour de la table ce soir là s'étaient ensuite rendus dans le salon pour pouruivre la conversation qui avait été animée. Ils étaient finalement tous allés se coucher après une soirée qu'ils avaient passés détendue après ces quelques jours sur les nerfs avec le sentiment que l'avenir s'annonçait radieux.

Quatre avait noté, dans le comportement de son cousin, une certaine différence. Il était plus posé et plus calme que d'ordinaire. Presque réservé, alors qu'il était d'un naturel tranquille mais amusant, prompt à la plaisanterie. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Duo par certains côtés.

Le lendemain avait commencé avec un début de journée qui avait promis d'être parfait.

Puisqu'ils avaient été pendant quelques jours dans le principe des protocoles, expériences, tests et autres amusements du genre, il était normal que ce qui allait arriver soit un peu normal. Chose que Sally aurait pu enregistrer et sur laquelle elle aurait pu prendre des notes.

Comment, oui comment, en quelques minutes, pouvait-on passer d'une atmosphère paisible au plus parfait pandémonium. Sinon par une suite d'actions, en l'occurence catastrophiques, effectuées à grande vitesse.

Ce qui donne en langage plus ou moins scientifique, puisque la situation s'y prêtait plus ou moins : action arrivée inopinée + bruyante = phénomène dit de réaction en chaîne.

Résultat concluant. Cela fonctionne à la perfection et à tous les coups.

Ceci grâce à un certain Duo Mackensie - Tanimoto qui fit l'honneur de sa présence dans la salle à manger, ce matin là.

Autant dire que cela avait valeur de scène comique.

Imaginez vous en plein tournage ou tout comme.

Démonstration.

(Sileennnnce ! Ça tourne.)

Action : Le cri.

- BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE !

Seconde action : La réaction en chaîne.

SHPLAFFFF !!! (effet de surprise, mug de thé lâché et qui atterrit entre des pieds, sur le sol)

- DUO !!(coup de coude, verre de jus d'orange dans assiette d'haricots frais)

- M'enfin quoi ? Z'êtes maladroits tout de même ! (protestation et yeux ronds)

- Content de te voir en forme mais toujours capable de faire des conneries monumentales ! (protestation masculine outrée qui ressemble plus à un grondement suivie d'un chapelet de jurons)

- C'est malin ! Regarde dans quel état il est ! (protestation féminine véhémente après sursauté violent et envoi du contenu de son verre de lait dans la figure de Vincent)

- Ce n'est rien ! Ce n'est rien ! J'en ai vu d'autres avec les enfants de l'hôpital ! (agitation rassurante des mains dudit Vincent dont Sally est en train d'essuyer le visage)

- WAHAHAHAHA !! T'es trop fendard comme ça ! (hilarité de Duo devant les dégâts qu'il a involontairement effectué)

- Bonjour Duo !

STOP ! (Paralysie momentanée du cerveau, non compréhension, rembobinage.)

Bonjour Duo.

-_ Wouaaaahhouhh !_ Avait pensé Duo.

[Le ton de la voix qu'il avait entendue était calme, grave, chaude et sexyyy en diable.

Duo, les sens en alerte, avait pivoté la tête d'un quart de tour, son corps avait tout entier suivi le mouvement de manière automatique et il ne prit pas conscience de la façon qu'il eut de le détailler.

A la limite de l'indécence.]

- _Nom d'un schtroumpf arc en ciel, quel canon !_ (Avait-il pensé, le regard écarquillé.) _Alors c'est lui notre gardien-surveillant-et-accessoirement-peeping-Tom._

[Sa bouche ouverte s'était aussitôt refermée.

Il avait fait quelques pas vers lui.

Lui.

Il sut très exactement pourquoi il avait volontairement mis de côté ce qui l'entourait, les personnes qui se trouvaient autour de lui et pourquoi il avait prudemment relégué Heero au fond de sa tête pour quelques minutes, le temps d'aller examiner le spécimen.

Son esprit était relié au sien.

Il n'y avait plus eu que cet homme, ce « lui » pendant ces très courtes minutes où le temps avait ralenti et qui s'était arrêté un court instant. Il se sentait comme une goutte d'eau suspendue au dessus du vide et qui refusait de tomber pendant une infime fraction de seconde.

Leurs esprits étaient si étroitements connectés qu'ils se palpaient, faisaient connaissance, apprenaient à se reconnaître de manière individuelle. Jusque là, cet homme s'était adressé à Heero et à lui, à l'entité qu'ils représentaient lorsqu'ils fusionnaient leurs esprits et qu'ils ne formaient qu'un. Duo aimait ce qu'il voyait, ressentait.

Vertigineux.

Il y avait une certaine ressemblance avec Quatre, dans le haut de la forme du visage. Les yeux. Pas leur couleur, simplement la forme. Il avait une chevelure noire, rassemblée en deux tresses qu'il portait sur chacune de ses épaules, et ce regard gris, profond, envoûtant et velouté, qui se faisait chaleureux pour lui. Il avait un regard empli de bonté, celui d'un homme qui était taillé pour vivre des siècles.

Il était loin d'être Quatre. Il n'avait rien de la beauté et de la finesse de ce dernier. Il avait sa propre beauté, était plus âgé, possédait des traits plus affirmés, des pattes d'oie au coin des yeux et la mâchoire légèrement plus carrée, les épaules plus larges. Il avait cette beauté intérieure, masculine d'un homme paisible qui avait les pieds sur terre et qui savait parfois rêver.

Là où Quatre n'était que douceur, lui n'était que personnalité tranquille, assurance et maturité. Il respirait la liberté et l'indépendance, la force et possédait une sérénité intérieure identique à celle de Heero.

Heero ressemblerait à cet homme un jour. Ils étaient taillés pour faire des patriarches.

Ce qui avait étonné Duo était le côté amérindien du cousin de Quatre, très accentué. Duo, qui avait longtemps cru qu'il était américain et qui avait été assimilé comme tel avant que Ail et lui ne se retrouvent, avait appris tout ce qu'il pouvait sur la culture des natifs en amérique du Nord avant colonies.

Il savait ce qu'un natif amérindien était. Le fait qu'il ressemble à Quatre signifiait qu'ils devaient être parents, donc ce type avait du sang arabe dans les veines. Il plissa le regard pour mieux le détailler, se donna un air dégagé, après avoir pris conscience, pour la première fois depuis quelques secondes, qu'il se montrait ouvertement intéressé par sa personne.

Cet homme était grand. Son allure et sa silhouette lui paraissaient familières et pour cause. Il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée de se lever un matin et de trouver un indien dans la salle à manger. Il n'arrivait toutefois pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui lui paraissait si familier en lui. Le souvenir qui tentait de remonter à la surface s'estompait.

Cette sensation. Il avait frémi, le corps parcouru d'ondes, intrigué par les informations contradictoires qu'il recevait à son sujet et s'arrêta devant lui alors que Kar se levait après avoir reculé sa chaise.

Il avait pu percevoir en lui la liberté, l'indépendance, le calme, le silence, des sons furtifs, le sable, la chaleur et le soleil dans le désert, mêlés à d'autres sensations et images. Celles de plaines, d'un aigle dans le ciel, de vastes étendues sauvages américaines, de chevaux qui galopaient, libres comme le vent.

Les dons de Duo pouvaient percevoir tout ceci en lui et cette sensation de liberté était si forte que le jeune homme en était presque saoul.

Il pouvait percevoir tout cela et l'immensité de la mer de sable, l'oasis, si verte, l'eau à perte de vue, les oiseaux puis les plantes, foisonnantes, la richesse du lieu, sa paix, sa saveur ainsi de la multitude de ses sons et l'air, le vent, l'ouest sauvage, la nuit froide, le campement, la tente de sudation, la lente mélopée de chants, la vie intérieure.

Cet homme était tout cela. Fascinant.

Des mains, les mains de Kar, avaient saisi ses bras et ensuite glissé dans son dos avant qu'une bouche ne vienne effleurer son front. Il le laissa faire, sans comprendre sa propre réaction. Un autre homme, en d'autres circonstances, serait mort en une demi seconde pour l'avoir touché, avoir eu ce geste.

Seul Heero avait le droit de le toucher de cette façon.

Kar ne se montrait pourtant que très affectueux, comme s'il était un jeune frère.

Il avait fermé les paupières, un instant grisé par la sensation électrique de la peau de ses doigts contre celle de sa mâchoire, le souffle sur son front et se sentit perturbé.

Des dizaines de questions étaient spontanément apparues dans son esprit enfiévré, auxquelles il aurait aimé avoir une réponse. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait tout cela.

L'homme s'adressa à lui avec une douceur qui l'émut, sans le toucher plus. Il avait déplacé sa tête, fait gentiment glisser sa joue contre la sienne et avait laissé reposer sa tête contre la sienne.

Il reçut des réponses à ses questions sans même les avoir demandé.]

- Tu es une richesse à toi seul, Duo, une petite oasis. Raison pour laquelle tu ressens ma masculinité avec autant de force. Rassure toi, je ne suis pas celui qui t'es destiné. Un être est en toi, Finian Clennan Mackensie Tanimoto. Une oasis pour une oasis. Je t'offre la mienne. Avait murmuré l'homme, de sa voix basse et veloutée. Elle est à ta disposition lorsque tu en auras besoin. Disposes en, le temps nécessaire pour amener à la lumière cet enfant que tu désires tant. Tu pourras y venir avec ton époux.

[Cela avait été dit avec tendresse à son oreille. Il avait ensuite reçu un baiser sur la tempe.]

- Je suis Karim, le cousin de Quatre. Mais tu peux m'appeler Kar. Nous nous connaissons déjà. Nous avons combattu un temps, côte à côte, sur Terre, dans le désert. J'avais quelques années et des kilos en moins. J'avoue que la courte barbe que je portais alors me donnaient plus des allures de prince arabe que celles d'un brave de mon peuple. Avait rajouté Kar avec humour. Souviens toi de ma promesse lorsque ton temps viendra. Remember, Duo, as once the One thousand and One nights geenie said : You're every wish is my command. I am yours, my master. (1)

[Petit rire de Duo qui avait apprécié son mot d'esprit.]

Fin de la scène.

Clap.

Le résultat des courses avait été que le cri de sauvage de Duo avait complètement fracassé l'atmosphère idyllique du matin, avec sa brise odorante qui provenait du jardin par la grande porte fenêtre ouverte et le chant des petits oiseaux.

Adieu délicieuse ambiance champêtre de petit déjeuner convivial, bonjour le crissement des ongles sur le tableau noir.

Urk ! Urk ! Urk ! aurait dit notre joyeux luron s'il avait su qu'il allait générer un tel foutoir en moins de dix secondes chrono.

Ne parlons pas du léger bisou sur le front accordé par Kar à Duo qui avait fait avoir les yeux ronds à certains et qui avait fait avoir un certain sourire au jeune homme.

Ce sourire avait intrigué Quatre. Il avait entièrement illuminé le visage du jeune homme. Duo avait très rarement offert ce genre de sourire. Il ne l'avait jusqu'ici toujours adressé qu'à Heero ou ses meilleurs amis.

Celui-ci n'avait pas perdu de vue la raison pour laquelle il était présent dans la salle à manger, pas plus qu'il n'avait perdu le nord, et s'était précipité sur les plats de petit déjeuner encore disponibles sur la desserte après avoir rapidement embrassé Kar sur la joue.

- Bonjour Duo, tu m'as l'air en forme. Avait dit Vincent, souriant.

Il avait aussitôt enchaîné, histoire de remettre de l'ambiance et d'écourter la mauvaise humeur des autres.

- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Avait affirmé le jeune homme. Ceci dit en ce qui concerne les expériences et les stimulations sexuelles en labo, sans vouloir paraître bassement trivial ou même vulgaire, si vous voulez mon opinion, c'est wow ! Je pensais que ça me bloquerais et Heero aussi, de vous savoir en train de vous balader tout autour et de nous surveiller mais non. Vous devriez essayer, c'est une expérience à vivre.

- Non merci, tout me convient parfaitement tel quel ! Avait déclaré le jeune médecin amusé, avant de lui donner une bonne claque sur l'épaule et il le regarda manger avec appétit. Faim ?

- Manverais un feval ! Avait déclaré Duo, affamé, la bouche pleine, puis il prit place auprès de son ami Quatre.

Ce dernier l'avait contemplé un court instant avec intensité, les lèvres serrées en une étroite ligne, comme sur le point de lui dire quelque chose, puis s'était vivement détourné vers Trowa, qui lui avait entouré les épaules de son bras. Le jeune français avait lui aussi contemplé Duo, par-dessus la tête blonde de son compagnon, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Duo pouvait deviner, à ce moment là, à son expression, qu'il était bouleversé. Il avait très bien compris la raison pour laquelle deux de ses meilleurs amis réagissaient de cette façon. Ils avaient eu très peur pour lui.

Et lui agissait comme un gamin en leur présence. Ce qu'il avait toujours fait, pour donner le change, pour masquer ses propres émotions.

- Je suis vivant, les mecs. Heero va bien aussi. Avait-il alors dit avec calme après avoir bu deux grand verres de lait et s'être essuyé les lèvres. Je sais que vous avez eu peur il y a quatre jours, à cause de ce qui s'est passé, mais tout va bien. Si je suis vivant, dans ce cas cela signifie que mon frère vivra lorsqu'il sera temps pour lui de mourir.

- Duo ! S'était exclamé Quatre, qui avait instantanément tourné la tête vers lui.

Kar eut un léger sourire. Il avait repris place depuis longtemps et dévorait son petit déjeuner de bon appétit, sans plus se préoccuper du reste.

- Quoi Duo ? Tu vas pas me faire un caca nerveux parce que je dis la vérité, Quatre. Si je peux l'accepter, accepter le fait que mon frère, l'un des deux hommes qui comptent le plus pour moi dans ma vie, puisse venir un jour à mourir, alors pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? Répliqua tranquillement le jeune homme avant de mordre dans un muffin et de mastiquer avec application.

Quatre s'était levé de sa chaise avec lenteur et avait, en quelques pas lents, rejoint la fenêtre pour regarder à l'extérieur.

Il sourcillait, légèrement contrarié. On lui avait changé son Duo. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Une partie de lui s'était transformée, cela il le savait déjà. Mais cela paraissait l'affecter tout entier et de manière plus forte que ces derniers temps. Il était devenu différent. Pas en mal. Il ne s'agissait pas de sa personnalité.

Non. Il s'agissait de quelque chose de beaucoup plus subtil.

Il avait pris une certaine maturité. Cette acceptation de la mort, cette implication dans les fondements même de la vie étaient des notions philosophiques et spirituelles d'une profondeur lui étaient étrangères autrefois. Il ne s'en serait pas soucié, n'aurait pas montré autant d'intérêt pour ce type de sujet et Quatre, en affinant son analyse, put exactement percevoir l'origine de ce changement.

Il était d'origine physique, était temporaire mais il allait rester dans cet état pendant plusieurs mois.

Il avait suivi, interdit, les mains placées dans son dos pour que personne ne les voit trembler, chacun des gestes de son ami du regard. Il l'avait observé tandis qu'il se nourrissait, après être retourné se servir au buffet.

Pour une fois son ami n'avait pas mis n'importe quoi dans son assiette, avait équilibré son menu et avait pris avec lui la cruche de lait. Il mâchait consciencieusement avant d'avaler chaque bouchée et mangeait avec plaisir tout ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette, sans faire le moindre commentaire sur la cuisine.

Lorsque Duo eut achevé son repas du matin, il laissa ses amis dans la salle à manger pour retourner dans sa chambre. Quatre le vit se diriger vers la porte, pensif.

Une fois dans le large couloir de la vaste demeure, Duo avait eu l'intention de se rendre au jardin prendre un peu l'air et le soleil.

Il avait pris la direction de la porte fenêtre la plus proche lorsque s'était faite entendre la douce voix de basse veloutée de son tendre époux qui l'avait appelé. Il avait aussitôt tourné les talons pour lui faire face, tous sourires.

- Ohayo otto. Avait-il dit d'un ton enjoué.

Otto. Mari. Heero et Duo étaient mariés depuis quelques semaines. La cérémonie avait été des plus simples et s'était effectuée en Ecosse, dans un tout petit village. Il y avait eu quelques membres de leur famille, ceux qui avaient survécu à la guerre, et tous leurs amis. Depuis, Heero était devenu un Mackensie et il lui avait été offert la tenue complète aux couleurs du clan, kilt et pantalon de chasse qu'il mettait avec fierté. Il avait même appris à jouer de la cornemuse, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Ail.

Duo s'était dirigé vers lui alors qu'Heero l'avait dévisagé souriant, mais l'œil scrutateur et attentif au moindre détail qui aurait semblé anormal.

- Tu dormais encore, bel aimé, lorsque je me suis levé. Poursuivit Duo, subitement lyrique. Fatigué de notre nuit ?

- Tu m'as rompu petit démon. Avait dit Heero avec un petit rire.

Il l'avait pris dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser, puis de soupirer heureux.

- Aishiteiru, otto. Tu me manques lorsque je ne t'ai pas auprès de moi. Avoua-t-il avec un sourire, sur le ton de la confidence.

- J'avais si faim. Pardonne moi. Et j'avais une de ces envies de lait. Monstrueuse. Avait avoué Duo dans un murmure.

Il avait niché sa tête contre son épaule et se faisait tout petit, le plus petit possible, lui qui était encore un peu grand, comparé à Heero. Il avait eu ce geste dans une attitude tout à coup si féminine que Heero avait soulevé un sourcil.

- Tu sais…

Duo avait basculé la tête vers l'arrière et avait eu un doux sourire, un sourire mystérieux que Heero était incapable de traduire.

- J'avais également envie d'aller faire un tour au jardin, et bien je crois que je vais rester avec toi finalement. J'ai tout un tas d'envies, en ce moment mais tu es la plus belle d'entre elles. Avait-il déclaré avec une petite moue et un froncement de nez.

Cette expression qui lui était habituelle, à cet instant précis parut différente à Heero. Plus délicate, avec un petit quelque chose en plus, de réellement tendre, malicieux, amusant, qui fit pétiller son regard. Ce qui faisait de lui un être délicieux à contempler, un mignon mari que l'on aurait volontiers croqué de suite.

Heero avait eu un frisson, s'était raisonné avant de se résigner. Ceci après avoir difficilement dégluti. Un léger soupir avait gonflé sa poitrine.

- Allons y. Lui avait-il dit et ils avaient rejoint leurs amis dans la salle à manger.

Il avait tranquillement pris son petit déjeuner tandis que tous bavardaient. La conversation tournait autour de sujets divers et il y avait volontiers participé. Assis sur ses genoux, Duo avait, de temps à autres, picoré dans son assiette, ce qui l'avait contraint à la remplir une ou deux fois supplémentaires.

Puis Sally avait annoncé qu'elle avait besoin de leur faire quelques examens de routine dans la salle d'examen provisoire qu'elle avait monté non loin. Duo et Heero acceptèrent, curieux d'en connaître les résultats.

Parvenus à mi chemin de l'endroit où ils devaient se rendre, Duo s'était arrêté pour aller appuyer une main contre le mur et Heero était venu le prendre par la taille, inquiet.

- Qu'as-tu ? Que ressens-tu, tenshi ? Avait-il demandé.

Duo le front en sueur avait tourné son visage vers le sien avec un petit sourire.

- Rien d'alarmant. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai dû un peu trop manger. Avait-il répondu.

Il avait effleuré sa joue de ses doigts une courte seconde avant que ses genoux ne plient et qu'il ne perde connaissance.

Angoissé, Heero l'avait instinctivement rattrapé puis soulevé dans ses bras.

- Duo ! S'était exclamé Sally.

Elle était arrivée au pas de course avec Vincent et s'était arrêté auprès de Heero qui lui avait lancé un regard perdu.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas exactement, il n'avait pas l'air très bien. Je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas et puis plus personne. Avait déclaré le jeune homme toujours aussi succinct.

Duo avait manifesté un retour à la réalité à ce moment là par un frémissement de paupières.

- Duo ? Avait appelé Sally puis elle avait plusieurs fois claqué des doigts devant son visage avant de lui caresser la joue. Je le trouve frais. Trowa, prépare lui donc l'un de tes petits cocktails vitaminés comme tu sais si bien les faire. Pendant ce temps direction le dispensaire, messieurs.

Duo avait été confortablement installé sur une table d'examen, sous une couverture bien chaude, la tête calée par un oreiller et il avait lentement repris ses esprits. Un regard bleu outremer qui se promenait parfois dans les tons arctiques, familier, trahissant de l'inquiétude, s'était retrouvé au dessus du sien. Il avait grimacé.

Un début de mal de tête se faisait sentir. Heero avait sourcillé. Il l'avait ressenti.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Avait bêtement demandé Duo.

Ses souvenirs lui étaient ensuite revenus. Il avait fermé les paupières, ce qui n'avait nullement empêché les larmes de s'écouler de son regard. Il n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses émotions.

- Heero. Réussit-il à prononcer.

- Je suis là.

Il avait senti la main de Heero prendre l'une des siennes, chaude et rassurante. Puis le regard de son mari s'était agrandi et il s'était penché vers lui, incrédule.

Toutes les barrières mentales de Duo avaient été, à ce moment précis, complètement abaissées. Elles avaient laissé son esprit totalement à nu et accessible. Heero n'avait plus perçu et ressenti qu'une seule chose. Il avait été Duo.

Ce qu'il avait vécu lui avait fait un choc et il avait dû faire appel à toute sa maîtrise de soi pour ne pas lui broyer la main.

- Duo ? Tu le sais. Tu connais l'origine de ce malaise n'est-ce pas ? Avait subitement demandé Vincent d'une voix douce. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu en as ?

Le jeune homme secoua lentement la tête, affirmatif, ce qui effraya davantage Heero.

Ils avaient été ensembles pendant plusieurs jours et il n'avait rien décelé.

Le coeur de Duo s'était inexplicablement arrêté lors de leurs ébats, dès le second jour après le début des expériences. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela arrive. Il était jeune, en pleine santé. Son corps avait pendant toutes ces années, durant la guerre, subi des contraintes extraordinaires et son coeur n'avait jamais montré la moindre défaillance.

Son ovulation venait de démarrer, son corps s'était transformé normalement. Tout avait eu l'air normal et il y avait eu cet incident incompréhensible qui avait semé la panique autour d'eux. Heero ne savait toujours pas comment il avait réussi à conserver son sang froid, pratiquer un massage cardiaque, relancer son coeur et à le sauver.

Ce qu'ils avaient fait ensuite avait tenu de la folie douce. Ils avaient tout simplement refait l'amour. Ils s'étaient agrippés l'un à l'autre comme si leurs vies en dépendait alors que Sally avait tambouriné à la porte pour entrer. Elle avait tenu à vérifier l'état de santé de Duo. Ils l'avaient ignorée et n'avaient cessé d'échanger leurs énergies pendant tout le temps où ils étaient resté dans cette chambre spécialement équipée et aménagée pour leur séjour expérimental.

Ils avaient fait l'amour pendant des heures et Duo n'avait cessé d'en redemander davantage, encore davantage. Pour lui rendre cette énergie renouvelée, enrichie, puissante.

Heero apprenait maintenant qu'il avait fait plusieurs malaises.

- Me permets-tu de procéder à un rapide examen ? Une simple imposition des mains pour lire ce qui se passe en toi ? Demanda Vincent.

- Vas-y. Avait accepté le jeune homme, qui détourna la tête vers le mur alors que le jeune médecin écartait la couverture.

La main dans celle de Heero s'était contractée et Heero avait passé ses doigts sur le front de son époux, réconfortant. Duo détestait toujours autant les médecins.

Mais pas Vincent. Il était New Type, comme eux. Un médecin d'un autre genre. Capable de trouver où se situait la racine d'un mal avec son don.

Vincent avait soulevé le t-shirt, et rapidement ouvert le jean de Duo, pour dénuder son ventre jusqu'aux hanches. Puis il avait posé sa main à plat dessus. L'air concentré, il l'avait légèrement déplacée vers le bas et Heero blêmit lorsqu'il le vit sourire et que son mari posa sa main sur celle de son ami.

- Je vois. Tu préfères que ce soit Heero qui le découvre par lui-même. Je comprends. Avait déclaré Vincent de sa voix douce puis il se tourna vers Heero. Après toi.

- Duo-kun ? Avait demandé Heero, d'un ton légèrement soucieux.

Celui-ci avait pris sa main sans un mot pour la poser à l'endroit exact où s'était trouvée celle de Vincent.

Il n'eut guère besoin de se concentrer longtemps pour trouver ce qu'il recherchait. La présence d'un utérus, puis d'un fœtus âgé d'un peu plus de douze semaines, ce qui faisait une grossesse de trois mois. Impossible mais pourtant vrai. Le foetus s'était développé à toute allure. Il s'était nourri de leurs énergies combinées.

Heero se pencha, posa son visage sur le ventre de son mari et lui entoura les hanches de ses bras avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Ail leur avait offert cette possibilité et lui avait réussi à faire cela. Son Duo allait avoir un enfant.

Vincent, très ému, avait senti une boule se former au niveau de sa gorge. Il s'était souvenu de ce jour, pas si lointain, où Catherine lui avait annoncé qu'ils attendaient un heureux événement. Il allait être papa d'ici un mois ou deux, si tout allait bien.

Il avait eu un rapide sourire pour dissimuler son émotion et s'était relevé pour se diriger vers Sally qui les observait interloquée. La lumière s'était fait dans son esprit. Elle avait enfin compris la raison pour laquelle ils avaient tenu à disposer de leurs personnes en toute liberté.

Tout le protocole avait été orienté vers la conception et elle n'avait rien vu venir.

- Laissons les. Avait-il dit à sa collègue.

La jeune femme en avait eu les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait été heureuse de ce qui leur arrivait. Elle avait conservé le regard fixé sur le jeune couple enlacé pendant quelques secondes avant de se mettre à pleurer comme une madeleine.

Lorsque Vincent lui avait doucement pris la main et l'avait emmené, elle avait quitté la pièce avec lui tandis qu'elle s'essuyait les yeux et reniflait comme une petite fille. Ils avaient été ensuite annoncer la nouvelle au couple Barton.

Revenu au présent, Duo trembla, posa ses mains sur son ventre gonflé et Milliardo lui caressa gentiment le bras.

- Je ne vais rien te cacher, Mil. Parce que c'est toi, parce que j'ai besoin de me confier à quelqu'un en qui j'ai une absolue confiance. Sans doute également parce que je ne sais plus vers qui me tourner. Je n'ai encore rien dit à personne. Avoua le jeune homme avant d'aller se rendre à la fenêtre pour regarder à l'extérieur. J'ai été voir Sally hier. Cette grossesse ne se déroule pas aussi bien que pour la première. Il y a de fortes chances pour que j'accouche avant terme.

Milliardo l'avait laissé parler sans l'interrompre et s'était approché. Il avait noté son air tendu, les efforts qu'il faisait pour ne pas céder à la peur qui l'étreignait.

Il l'entoura de ses bras.

- Explique moi ce que Sally a très exactement dit. Lui dit-il calmement.

Ils parlèrent longtemps. Assez longtemps en tout cas pour que, inquiets, Heero vienne faire irruption dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient, suivi d'Ail qui s'arrêta près de lui.

Ils remarquèrent immédiatement le changement. Ail les avait dévisagés, tour à tour, avec l'air émerveillé d'un petit garçon qui découvrait le contenu d'un magasin de jouets.

Ce fut de cette façon que Milliardo et Duo apprirent qu'Ail avait retrouvé la vue.

Celui qui se mit à se prendre pour une fontaine dans la minute qui suivit fut Milliardo.

Les Mackensie Tanimoto quittèrent la pièce et les laissèrent seuls. Dans le couloir arrivait, pieds nus et en caleçon, ébouriffé et en train de se frotter les yeux, un Dunmore qui se mit à bâiller. Ses parents s'arrêtèrent pour le regarder, attendris.

Le petit garçon vint se réfugier contre Duo qu'il serra dans ses bras avec un soupir d'aise avant de lever sa tête.

- Ohayo, mum. I'm hungry. Fut la première chose qu'il dit avec un large sourire.

Heero et Duo éclatèrent de rire. Heero saisit son fils sous les bras avant de le poser sur son épaule puis ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la cuisine.

(1)Souviens toi, Duo, comme l'a dit le génie des Mille et Une Nuits : Le moindre de tes souhaits est un ordre. Je suis vôtre, oh mon maître.


	3. Frayeurs

Disclaimers : Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Il se trouve par contre des satellites qui sont venus se greffer aux personnages originaux qui eux m'appartiennent et qui sont ici pour, je l'espère, votre plus grand plaisir.

Genre : Fic à chapitres. Yaoi. Hetero.

Résumé : Voici la vie de nos cinq héros, telle que je me l'imagine, enfin du moins l'une des versions qui m'a longtemps trottiné par la tête. Ceci se passe vingt ans, voire plus de vingt années après les événements connus.

Bonne lecture à tous :)

**Chap 3. **

**Frayeurs.**

- Dun ? Pourrais-tu monter les bouteilles avant le reste ? Lança Duo, d'une voix forte, la tête levée.

- Okay Dad. Répondit le jeune garçon.

Ils se trouvaient tout deux dans l'immeuble. Duo venait de déposer les deux derniers sacs devant l'ascenseur avec les sacs de courses qu'ils venaient de décharger de la voiture. Il ressortit dans la cour intérieure pour fermer le coffre de leur véhicule. Son fils était déjà monté avec une partie de leur approvisionnement.

Il avait croisé en cours de route une aimable et très jolie vieille dame. Elle ne pouvait qu'être remarquée. Il était peu commun de pouvoir rencontrer des personnes âgées qui avaient conservé une certaine beauté et encore plus rare d'en voir une si aimable. Quant à en voir une qui soit aussi gentille que jolie, il n'y avait guère que dans cet immeuble que cela existait.

Elle lui avait adressé un petit clin d'œil qui avait accentué les ridules autour de son regard gris lorsqu'il l'avait saluée avec enthousiasme.

La vieille dame, vêtue d'un survêtement de sport aux tendres couleurs pastel, gloussait discrètement tandis qu'elle descendait les quelques marches du perron. Elle leva son visage un court instant vers le ciel pour l'observer, une main en visière posée sur son front.

Elle eut un sourire satisfait. Il ferait un temps splendide aujourd'hui.

Elle vivait depuis des années dans ce vieil immeuble qui comptait qui comptait trois étages et qui se trouvait maintenant dans l'un des quartiers résidentiels de L2. La colonie avait beaucoup changé depuis la guerre et s'était enrichie, notamment grâce à l'influence des frères Mackensie et de leurs amis qui s'y étaient installés.

Elle était plus que ravie de les avoir pour voisins.

Elle les aimait bien tous. Ail, Mil et leur fille, un charmant couple, à la fois raffinés, cultivés et simples. Ail était musicien, jazzman, auteur, compositeur et interprète et Mil, Milliardo, le frère de Relena Peacecraft, leur actuelle Présidente, était un auteur à succès qui s'illustrait dans le genre policier.

La petite Aillin venait souvent lui rendre visite avec son cousin Dunmore, un peu turbulent mais adorable. Ils illuminaient ses vieux jours et elle adorait les gâter, aux grand dam de leurs parents.

Dunmore et ses parents formaient une gentille petite famille. Ils vivaient sur le même étage que celui des Mackensie senior. Tous deux jouaient parfois dans le jazz band d'Ail, mais ils le faisaient plus par loisir. Ils exerçaient chacun un métier différent. Heero était ingénieur informatique et son mari Duo était peintre. L'un et l'autre utilisaient des pseudonymes pour leurs métiers, jamais leurs véritables noms. La vieille dame les connaissait sous leurs deux identités. Les entreprises Deathsythe dirigées par Heero Yuy qui était aujourd'hui célèbre dans le milieu informatique comme étant le créateur de produits software haut de game. Son véritable nom était en réalité Eiichi Tanimoto. Son époux Duo Maxwell, peintre de génie et qui participait à la conception de jeux vidéos en tant que graphiste, était le frère cadet d'Ail, héritier tout comme lui d'une grande famille écossaise et il se nommait Finian Clennan Mackensie.

Les deux frères Mackensie, ainsi que leurs conjoints, essayaient le plus souvent possible de prendre quelques heures sur leur temps libre pour les consacrer à un orphelinat qui dépendait d'une fondation qu'ils avaient créée. Cet orphelinat était situé dans la zone la plus défavorisée de la ville.

La Fondation Midgard était une fondation caritative qui était devenue de plus en plus importante au cours des années. Des antennes s'étaient ouvertes et couvraient à présent non seulement les autres colonies, mais également à la Terre. La présidente Peacecraft ainsi que bien des hommes d'affaire et de nombreux hommes politiques lui apportaient son soutien. Elle apportaient autant de soulagement qu'elle ne procurait d'emplois. Elle avait instauré de nouveaux secteurs d'activités. Son siège social se trouvait sur la Terre, au Japon.

Grâce à toutes les mesures qui avaient été prises avec les frères Mackensie, leurs époux et leurs amis, anciens compagnons de guerre, il s'était développé une nouvelle ère de prospérité depuis près de onze ans sur la Terre et les colonies.

Le troisième couple que la vieille dame fréquentait souvent, était celui de Lucrezia Noin et de Tomoe Tanimoto. Tomoe était la demi-soeur de Heero. Une ravissante et adorable jeune femme qui possédait des pouvoirs amusants. Toutes les deux travaillaient chez les Preventers, sous les ordres de Lady Une. Elles étaient souvent en mission mais elles réussissaient cependant à alterner leur temps de présence et avoir du temps pour leurs enfants.

La vieille dame les invitait souvent chez elle, gardait leurs enfants. Elle n'avait pas peur de ces New Types. Elle savait que tous les habitants de l'immeuble, elle excepté, en étaient et ils étaient tous gentils avec elle. Ils lui rendaient des services, lui retrouvaient son chat, lui accrochaient un tableau ou effectuaient une réparation, lorsqu'ils ne l'invitaient pas à venir déjeuner ou dîner.

Le quatrième couple avait un appartement dans l'immeuble mais ne s'y trouvait pas souvent, voyageait beaucoup, soit pour affaires, soit parce qu'ils devaient se rendre sur L4. Il s'agissait de Quatre Raberba Winner Barton et de son mari Trowa Barton. Elle les connaissait cependant tout aussi bien que les autres.

Quatre et Trowa étaient si gentils tous deux et si attentionnés. Ils avaient des enfants adorables, deux garçon, Melih et Akim. Ils lui envoyaient un petit message par visiocom de temps en temps pour la rassurer et lui dire que tout allait bien. Ils l'avaient invitée à chaque Noël depuis qu'ils étaient installés, étaient eux-mêmes venus la chercher pour l'emmener partager ce repas puis cette soirée tous ensembles chez eux. Quatre lui avait acheté un cadeau tous les ans. Il n'était pas le seul à le faire mais ce garçon avait pour elle des attentions toutes particulières et il lui rappelait ce fils qu'elle avait perdu des années plus tôt.

Elle qui n'avait eu qu'un seul enfant, qui avait été tué par OZ alors qu'il n'était qu'un tout jeune homme, était heureuse de pouvoir tous, sans exception, les considérer comme ses enfants et petits enfants. Ils lui rendaient bien son affection.

Il y avait le cinquième couple, sur le même étage que celui des Barton et il s'agissait des Chang. Cet appartement était tout aussi souvent occupé que celui des Barton en raison du fait que Wu Fei Chang se trouvait être le dirigeant d'une très importante et il avait été élu Ministre de sa colonie, L5, depuis environ six ans. Il était père d'une famille de trois enfants et son épouse, Dorothy, était charmante.

Lorsqu'ils venaient sur L2 pendant les vacances voir leurs amis, l'immeuble explosait littéralement de vie et elle était aux nues.

Duo se retourna lorsqu'il sentit sa présence et un sourire spontané éclaira ses traits lorsqu'il la vit. La vieille dame était toujours aussi jolie avec sa chevelure de neige et coupe courte, très moderne pour une personne de son âge, ses joues roses, son oeil gris pétillant et ses vêtements pastels.

- Bonjour Clare, comment vous portez-vous ce matin ? Demanda gentiment Duo lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur. Petit footing matinal, comme d'habitude ?

- Bonjour mon Duo. Et mon bisou ? Dit-elle un sourcil levé.

Elle avait un doigt pointé sur sa joue et la tendait vers lui. Elle se mit à glousser lorsqu'il l'embrassa avec le sourire.

- Je vais très bien, mon grand. Ajouta-t-elle. Et le jeune papa ?

Duo posa ses mains sur ses reins, fit la grimace et appuya légèrement dessus, l'air contrarié.

- Mal aux reins. En dehors de cet petit inconvénient, tout va pour le mieux. Répondit-il avec un soupir. Quoique je commence à en avoir assez.

- Zen, Duo dear. Encore un peu de patience. L'encouragea-t-elle avant de poser sa main sur la surface tendue de sa salopette de grossesse, puis de hausser un sourcil. Ouh mais c'est qu'elle est agitée cette petite !

- Elle passe son temps à me prendre pour un punching ball en ce moment. Soupira de nouveau, le jeune homme, qui se mit à masser son ventre, l'air las. Du calme là dedans.

Clare sourit.

- Allez vous reposer un peu et Duo. Ne soulevez rien de lourd. Souvenez vous de ce qu'à dit le médecin. Je ne veux pas devenir mamie trop vite. Vous avez encore un petit mois avant de voir le petit minois de votre fille. En tout cas, si vous sentez que vous êtes trop fatigué, ne vous inquiétez pas, envoyez moi Dun de temps en temps, je l'occuperais. Déclara gentiment Clare.

Elle lui caressa la joue de l'index avec gentillesse et Duo sourit avant de se pencher pour lui planter un baiser sonore sur la joue.

- Vous êtes une adorable et jolie fleur, Clare. Aurais-je l'âge de vous courtiser, aurais-je aimé les femmes et aurais-je été libre, que je l'aurais déjà fait, voyez-vous. Déclara-t-il, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Clare eut un petit rire, fit demi tour et le salua d'une main tandis qu'elle s'en allait, l'autre main posée sur la joue, très rouge.

- Rôôô ! Flatteur. Gloussa-t-elle, amusée. En tout cas c'est agréable d'entendre ça à mon âge.

Duo passa la porte d'entrée se rendit au pied de l'ascenseur et nota que son fils n'avait pas chômé pendant qu'il bavardait avec son amie. Il ne restait plus qu'un sac qu'il saisit et ouvrit la porte.

Il la relâcha aussitôt, le souffle coupé.

Une douleur venait de fulgurer sur le côté de son abdomen distendu. Il s'appuya de la main sur la porte et se reprit, tête baissée, une main appuyée sur le côté. Il guettait la prochaine.

Cela faisait bien deux jours qu'il avait des douleurs par intermittences. Il n'en avait rien dit à personne.

Il réussit à prendre l'ascenseur après avoir attendu un peu. Aucune autre douleur ne s'était manifestée. Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, entra, la referma, puis se rendit directement vers la cuisine. Il déposa le sac empli de viennoiseries sur le comptoir de la cuisine, avec un soupir las.

La pièce était impeccablement rangée. Les courses avaient déjà été mises à leur place.

Il sourit très fier. Son fiston était un champion.

- Allô ? Il y a-t-il quelqu'un dans ce désert ? Appela-t-il, tandis qu'il retirait sa veste.

Il la déposa sur le dossier du tabouret de bar devant lui, avant de sourciller.

- Hum ! Je ne peux pas dire que l'on me réponde beaucoup dans cette maison. Grommela-t-il.

Il n'était pourtant pas seul. Heero travaillait dans son bureau mais n'avait pas dû les entendre entrer. Lorsqu'il était absorbé par ce qu'il faisait, il n'y était pour personne. La paix n'avait rien changé à ce qui n'était pas une habitude mais un trait de sa personnalité.

Duo avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il était comme beaucoup de ces personnes qui détestaient être dérangées lorsqu'elles étaient concentrées sur leur travail. Il avait toujours su quand il devait le laisser en paix et quand il pouvait venir le taquiner.

Combien de fois s'était-il approché de lui sans le perturber, pour déposer un en-cas ou de quoi se désaltérer sur un coin de sa table, dans leur chambre commune, pendant la guerre, alors que Heero travaillait sur son laptop. Il avait toujours su que son voisin de chambrée avait perçu sa présence.

Sa discrétion et ses attentions avaient été ce qui avait permis à Heero de petit à petit tomber amoureux de lui.

Duo tendit l'oreille pendant qu'il retirait ses chaussures. Il pouvait entendre Dunmore se déplacer dans sa chambre. Son fils avait également mis en route son ordinateur et devait travailler ou jouer dessus.

Il allait pouvoir s'étendre un peu sur le canapé du salon. Avec ses deux hommes occupés, au moins était-il tranquille pour un moment.

Il allait se retourner lorsque deux bras musclés et familiers vinrent l'entourer.

Il sourit. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

- Ninmu kanryou. Entendit-il murmurer à son oreille.

Il se mit à rire.

- Alors, otto ? Bien avancé dans tes logiciels et autres menus plaisirs informatiques ? S'enquit-il avant de se retourner.

Il lui offrit sa bouche.

- Tu m'as manqué. Dit-il dans un soupir, alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de son cou.

Il faillit grimacer de contrariété. Ce ventre devenait un obstacle. Vivement dans un mois, qu'on en parle plus.

Heero le surprit alors qu'il le soulevait tout à coup de terre. Duo se mit à rire. Il savait qu'il avait pris du poids et devait à présent, selon ses estimations, peser une tonne. Il se sentait énorme. Cela n'avait pourtant pas l'air de poser de problème à Heero pour autant.

Ce dernier ne s'était pas embarrassé de principes. Il s'était simplement baissé pour le saisir sous les genoux et les épaules.

Il le porta jusqu'à l'élément de cuisine le plus proche avec un sourire gourmand, l'assit dessus pour ensuite l'embrasser jusqu'à lui couper le souffle.

Duo se sentit devenir fou sous le baiser.

- T'ai-je donc manqué autant que cela ? Demanda-t-il, lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser.

Il retenait la tête d'Heero contre sa poitrine et passait lentement ses doigts dans ses cheveux avec tendresse, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui. Avoua Heero avec un soupir.

Il frotta lentement son visage contre la poitrine de son mari, pris de cet irrépressible besoin de le sentir contre lui. Un besoin qu'il éprouvait constamment depuis quelques semaines. Le manque de Duo tout entier, son corps surtout, se faisait sentir.

Duo était constamment fatigué, dormait beaucoup. Bien plus qu'au début de sa grossesse et ils ne faisaient plus l'amour depuis des semaines, ce qui était un peu normal.

Il arrivait toujours à trouver une solution à sa frustration sexuelle mais gérait difficilement cet éloignement qui s'était lentement installé ces derniers temps entre eux.

- Tu me manques toujours, Duo. A chaque minute du jour et de la nuit. Dit-il à mi-voix tandis que Duo poursuivait ses caresses dans sa chevelure.

- Gourmand. Quoique j'avoue que beaucoup de choses me manquent également, mon âme. Lui répondit celui-ci, avec un sourire tendre. Regarde moi, koi. Je t'aime.

Heero avait les paupières baissées et il les releva. Duo lui avait très doucement saisi le visage et l'avait redressé pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

Il lui souriait.

- Bientôt. Déclara tendrement son mari dont le regard se mit à miroiter de larmes.

Heero sourcilla, inquiet.

- Duo ?

Il le souleva de nouveau dans ses bras et ce fut cette fois pour le transporter jusque dans le salon. Son homme était fatigué. Il avait depuis longtemps compris qu'il en était arrivé au stade où la grossesse, comme son ventre, commençaient sérieusement à lui peser, dans tous les sens du terme et sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeux de mots.

Il allait lui consacrer un long moment de tendresse.

- Dad ? Tu n'aurais pas vu mon... commença Dunmore qui arrivait au pas de charge dans le salon.

Il vit Heero et Duo dans les bras l'un de l'autre, fit demi tour et amorça un repli stratégique.

- Woops ! Dit-il tandis que ses parents riaient.

- Reviens Dun. L'appela Duo, qui s'appuyait sur l'épaule de son mari. Que voulais-tu ? Un câlin ? Viens, nous allons le faire à trois.

- Ça peut attendre ! Claironna le jeune garçon, amusé, qui repartait déjà dans le couloir.

Il s'arrêta net, se retourna, revint lentement sur ses pas et fixa Duo qui le regarda sans comprendre lorsqu'il le vit déglutir avec difficulté. La lumière se fit dans son esprit lorsqu'il vit que son fils posait les yeux sur son ventre et qu'il devenait très pâle.

- Otousan. Articula Dunmore, une première fois, tandis qu'il portait ses mains à sa tête.

- Heero, il va avoir une crise ! S'écria Duo, le regard élargi.

Heero n'eut que le temps d'arriver près de son fils avant que celui-ci ne se laisse glisser par terre à genoux puis laisser tomber sur le côté. Une pure panique se lisait dans son regard devenu immense et noir comme la nuit.

- Otousan ! Gémit-il, la tête dans son giron. Pas moi, pas moi. Reste avec Dad. Le bébé ! Il arrive mais ce n'est pas normal.

Il se produisit un son étrange qui fit relever la tête à Heero et il vit, effrayé, Duo doucement s'affaisser vers le sol. S'il n'y avait eu cet étranglement dans sa voix lorsqu'il avait tenté de l'appeler, il ne l'aurait pas entendu tomber tant il avait son attention accaparée par son fils.

Il prit Dunmore, le déposa sur l'un des deux fauteuils du salon et revint en catastrophe vers Duo pour le soulever et le prendre contre lui. La tache sombre qui allait en s'élargissant entre ses jambes n'était pas pour le rassurer loin de là.

Il demeura pourtant parfaitement calme et maître de lui.

Il en allait de la vie des êtres qui lui étaient les plus chers au monde.

Il saisit son téléphone portable et appela la clinique de la fondation Midgard.

Je serais heureuse d'avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre qui clos cette partie ci de l'aventure de nos héros et qui annonce la suite. Merci de m'avoir lue et suite au prochain épisode ^^


	4. Oasis

Disclaimers : Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Il se trouve par contre des satellites qui sont venus se greffer aux personnages originaux qui eux m'appartiennent et qui sont ici pour, je l'espère, votre plus grand plaisir.

Genre : Fic à chapitres. Yaoi. Hetero.

Résumé : Voici la vie de nos cinq héros, telle que je me l'imagine, enfin du moins l'une des versions qui m'a longtemps trottiné par la tête. Ceci se passe vingt ans, voire plus de vingt années après les événements connus.

Merci beaucoup à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé de très gentils mots d'encouragements pour cette histoire. Voici la suite.

Fasten your seat belts and enjoy your flight. ^^

Bonne lecture à tous :)

**Oasis.**

Des cris et des rires raisonnaient dans l'air de cet après midi de Juin.

Le grand jeune homme roux était à demi étendu sur une chaise longue en bois naturel. Celle-ci se trouvait près d'un immense plan d'eau. Ce plan d'eau n'était rien d'autre qu'un étang de baignade, une formule écologique et bien plus agréable que la traditionnelle et habituelle piscine qui pouvait se trouver un peu partout.

La propriété, dans laquelle se trouvait ce beau bassin entouré de plantes vertes, était entièrement placée sous le signe du respect de la nature et située en pleine nature. On ne pouvait guère faire mieux. Vue du ciel, elle était une petit tache verte et bleue dans une immensité de sable.

Il s'agissait de l'oasis de Karim Raberba.

Le jeune homme roux étira ses bras vers le haut, les laissa retomber au dessus de sa tête, coudes repliés.

Il bâilla à s'en décrocher les mâchoires avant de faire claquer ses lèvres puis de soupirer d'aise.

Il conservait ses paupières fermées. L'air était doux, la chaleur agréable. Enfin pour lui. Certains n'appréciaient guère le mois de Juin dans le désert. Il y faisait plus de 35 degrés à l'ombre dans certaines zones de cette région désertique, plus de 50 ailleurs. Là où l'oasis se trouvait n'était encore pas la zone la plus chaude mais il valait mieux rester à l'ombre.

Justement, l'ombre.

Il était tenu d'y rester sous peine de finir par avoir l'air, non pas d'une tomate mûre, avec la peau de lait dont il avait hérité de sa mère, mais d'un fer porté au rouge.

Il pouvait supporter la chaleur mais pas le soleil. Raison pour laquelle il se tartinait régulièrement d'une crème à indice de protection le plus élevé qui puisse exister.

Résultat, alors que les autres arboraient des tons dorés ou carrément bruns l'été, lui avait toujours l'air d'un navet couvert de lentilles corail. Les taches de rousseur qui lui recouvraient le corps étaient tout ce qu'il avait de coloré. Certains lui diraient que c'était mimi tout plein, qu'il avait l'avantage d'avoir un peu de couleur et ceci toute l'année, mais il détestait ses taches de son.

Il en avait du bout des doigts au bout des pieds en passant par le reste.

Il remonta une jambe, posa son pied à plat, se gratta le bout du nez, qu'il avait fin. Il reposa sa main au dessus de sa tête.

- Hello there, lazy bones ! Entendit-il. Long time no see, mate.

Il avait reconnu la voix et l'accent, écossais, avant de recevoir une formidable claque sur la cuisse.

Elle eut le mérite de lui faire ouvrir grand les yeux, qu'il avait grands, frangés de courts cils roux et très verts. Emeraude. Comme son père. Il lui ressemblait un peu et possédait son regard.

Il se frotta la cuisse. Elle lui cuisait. Il allait avoir la marque de sa main pendant un bon quart d'heure.

- Dun ! You bastard ! Son of... Commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu.

- Taratata Mel ! On arrête là les hostilités. Je suis le fils d'un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus respectable. Lui répliqua-t-on. Réflexe ou pas, ce que tu as failli dire ne me convient pas. C'est comme ça que tu me reçois ? Je viens d'arriver !

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas m'agresser sitôt arrivé, abruti ! Gronda Melih, qui se frottait la cuisse.

- Commence pas à râler, Poil de carotte, ou j'te fiche à l'eau ! Le menaça Dunmore avec un sourire féroce avant de soulever un sourcil devant le regard que son ami lui lançait. Dis donc toi, tu me cherches mon lascar ?

Dunmore se penchait à présent sur celui qui n'était autre que son meilleur ami, les mains ouvertes, prêt à mettre sa menace de le mettre à l'eau à exécution, lorsque celui-ci leva les mains à son tour.

- Okay ! Okay ! I surrender ! Dit Melih, avec le sourire.

Dunmore baissa sa garde.

Un peu trop tôt. C'était sans compter sur la ruse et l'ingéniosité de Melih Paul Raberba Winner Barton.

Il avait de qui tenir.

Celui-ci attrapa ses mains, les verrouilla fermement des siennes, puis lui adressa un sourire moqueur. Il donna un bon coup de rein pour se redresser tandis qu'il écartait les jambes et posait ses pieds par terre.

Et il poussa.

La seconde suivante ils hurlaient de rire pendant que l'un poussait l'autre vers le bord de la piscine et que l'autre résistait autant qu'il pouvait.

Ils luttèrent un moment. Ils semblaient de force égale.

- Regardez moi ça ! Soupira Quatre, qui venait de baisser ses lunettes de soleil sur l'extrémité de son nez. Plus de vingt ans toutes leurs dents et ils agissent comme des mômes.

Son regard bleu suivait tout de même les évolutions des deux jeunes gens et il croisa les bras avec un petit rire lorsqu'il vit Dunmore en difficulté pendant quelques secondes. A quelques pas de lui, Duo lui jeta un regard vexé.

- De vrais gamins. Ajouta Wu Fei, amusé. Ça fait plaisir de les voir s'éclater.

Il avait posé un coude sur l'épaule de Heero qui hocha la tête, avec un demi sourire.

- C'est de leur âge. Ajouta Trowa, les mains posées sur les hanches. Je dirais même que c'est très sain comme attitude. J'aime bien les voir encore jouer de cette façon à leur âge. Ils ont été sous pression l'un et l'autre ces temps-ci avec leurs boulots respectifs. Ça ne leur fait pas de mal de se défouler un peu.

Lui aussi suivait les mouvements des deux jeunes gens et son regard vert allait de l'un à l'autre, appréciateur devant les esquives et les tentatives de l'un comme de l'autre pour avoir le dessus sur l'autre.

- Sans doute mais leurs frères et soeurs cadets vont nous argumenter qu'ils ont bien le droit de faire les cons et pas eux. Soupira Duo, qui se grattait l'occiput.

- Qu'ils râlent. De toutes façons, quand ce n'est pas pour ça c'est pour autre chose. Au fait, ne dit-on pas : plus c'est grand, plus c'est bête, m'amour ? Ricana Heero qui le regardait en coin.

Duo jeta subitement un coup d'oeil méfiant à son mari. Quelques chose dans son ton et son attitude lui disait qu'il avait intérêt à se méfier de lui dans les prochaines cinq minutes. Heero était tout de même plus lourd que lui et faisait quelques petits centimètres de plus que lui depuis quelques années.

Il lui suffisait de revenir sur ce que son mari venait de dire. Plus c'est grand...

Ses réflexions furent interrompues. Un grand bruit d'eau ainsi que des éclats de rire se firent entendre et ils reçurent tous les cinq une gerbe de gouttelettes d'eau.

Exclamations, protestations, rires.

Duo s'essuya lentement le bras qu'il avait légèrement mouillé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de mijoter toi ? Demanda-t-il à son mari, le regard étréci.

- Moi ? Rien ! Répondit Heero, l'air aussi innocent que l'agneau...

Vous connaissez la suite.

Hors d'agneau, Heero, s'il pouvait parfois en avoir l'air, il était loin d'en avoir la chanson et il n'était pas né d'hier.

Duo haussa les épaules et ôta ses lunettes de soleil qu'il avait posées sur le haut de sa tête pour les chausser tandis qu'il sortait de la maison pour se mettre dans la lumière. Le bout de sa tresse, beaucoup moins longue que lorsqu'il était plus jeune, se balança entre ses omoplates alors qu'il se rendait vers le bord de la piscine.

Il entendit rire derrière lui, eut le réflexe de tourner la tête et vit Heero se précipiter sur lui.

- Toi mon salauwowowoaa... Eut-il tout juste le temps de crier.

Il sentit deux bras musclés l'encercler, puis se sentit soulever, exhala de l'air avec un « hof ! ». Ses lunettes de soleil valsèrent. L'air était chaud autour de lui, moins que la peau de Heero contre la sienne.

Le temps se suspendit. Eux aussi, dans les airs.

Plouf.

Nouvel éclat de rire général. Tout ceux qui se trouvaient autour du bassin étaient morts de rire.

L'eau lui sembla glaciale pendant une très courte seconde, juste le temps que Heero desserre un peu les bras pour ramener son visage devant le sien et poser sa bouche sur la sienne.

Il avait gardé les yeux fermés par réflexe. Il les ouvrit lorsqu'il ne sentit plus les lèvres de Heero pour voir le regard bleu de son mari qui lui adressa un large sourire et qui lui fit signe du pouce qu'il allait remonter. Il donna un coup de pied sur le fond et émergea dans un éclaboussement. La lumière du soleil et la chaleur l'accueillirent.

- L'eau est bonne ? Demanda Dunmore à son père, lorsque celui-ci rejoignit le petit bain.

Il riait tellement que Duo sentit se sentit fondre de plaisir. Il y avait encore une semaine, lorsque son fils était revenu chez eux, après plusieurs mois d'absence pour raisons professionnelles, Dunmore avait été épuisé et il avait été obligé d'appeler Sally tant il avait eu peur pour sa santé.

Duo recracha le bout de sa tresse qu'il avait encore entre les dents.

- Je massacre ton andouille de père et je te dis ça tout ce suite ! Répondit-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Il se lança à la poursuite d'un Heero hilare, dans le petit bain.

- Allez Dad ! Hurla Dunmore.

- SHINIGAMI LIVE'S ! Brailla Duo ce qui en fit hurler de rire plus d'un, à commencer par les anciens G-Boys. Heero numérote tes abattis, my love ! J'arriiiive !

- Run for your life uncle Hee ! Brailla Melih, les mains en porte voix.

Encouragements et cris d'excitation montaient autour du bassin et les jeunes se massaient sur le bord pendant que les deux hommes se donnaient en spectacle.

Ils s'amusaient comme des petits fous.

Les vacances étaient enfin arrivées et tout le monde avait réussi à les poser en même temps pour se rejoindre sur Terre, dans l'oasis de Karim. Tous allaient pouvoir passer quatre semaines complètes ensembles pour pouvoir fêter un événement.

Ils s'étaient tous réunis pour l'anniversaire de mariage de Karim et Iliane et ils étaient venus en famille.

Il n'était jamais venu à l'esprit des anciens G-Boys de complètement se séparer.

Ils étaient si soudés, vers la fin de la guerre, qu'ils s'étaient toujours considérés comme une famille. Même Wu Fei le solitaire avait eu besoin de conserver le contact et c'est de cette façon qu'ils avaient fait de L2 leur « quartier général », avec le petit immeuble dans le quartier résidentiel qu'ils avaient acheté.

Cela leur avait permis, aux uns et aux autres, d'apprendre à mieux se connaître, à finir de grandir ensembles. Ils avaient tous pu vivre leurs vies, étudier pour certains, trouver un métier, se lancer dans une vie normale avec un conjoint.

Ils avaient cet immeuble comme pied à terre sur L2, se donnaient régulièrement des nouvelles et se voyaient à des dates régulières, pour les fêtes et les anniversaires. Puis lors des remises de diplômes des enfants.

La vie était ainsi faite qu'il ne valait mieux pas êtres les uns sur les autres mais garder un contact fréquent, sinon on partait droit dans le mur. Surtout avec ces cinq hommes qui à la fin de la guerre n'étaient, il ne faut pas l'oublier, que des adolescents qui n'avaient de l'âge que l'apparence et qui étaient depuis longtemps sortis de cette crise de révolte si spécifique à l'adolescence.

Ils avaient tous vieilli trop vite, compris les choses trop vite et appris les choses trop vite. Ils étaient rapidement devenus des hommes avant de connaître l'amour et étaient les vétérans d'une guerre qui avait été bien plus que cruelle.

Certains d'entre eux en faisaient encore des cauchemars, plus de vingt ans après.

Beaucoup moins qu'auparavant, grâce à l'aide psychologique qui leur avait été apportée par l'équipe dirigée par Cathal, le fils d'Ail. Ils avaient vécu tout ce temps de guerre dans l'idée de la mort. Ils avaient subi la plongée dans l'enfer, la violence, le danger.

Le traumatisme psychologique, parfois quotidien, qui leur avait été infligé leur avait à tous donné, l'envie de vivre comme jamais une fois la paix instaurée.

Ils avaient tous eu envie de vivre et envie de vie. D'avoir une famille, un conjoint, des enfants. Envie d'amour et d'attention. Leurs enfants les avaient sauvés.

- Eh bien ? Qu'est ce qui vous prend à tout les trois, de rire comme des baleines ? Demanda Lucrezia qui arrivait, deux verres, un dans chaque main, le sourcil levé.

Quatre, qui pleurait de rire, lui désigna le couple dans la piscine.

Duo ne poursuivait plus Heero mais fuyait devant lui avec des cris d'orfraie pendant que son mari le poursuivait, bras levés, l'air menaçant. L'ex Shinigami, faussement paniqué, agitait les bras en tout sens. Sa tresse n'était plus qu'un souvenir.

Il ressemblait plus à un ondin en déroute poursuivi par un satyre, qu'au séduisant quarantenaire, en caleçon de bain noir à reflets violets sexy, qui avait atterri dans le bassin quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle admit que le spectacle valait son pesant d'or.

Voir deux hommes de la quarantaine passée se livrer à des jeux aussi puérils était assez hilarant.

Ils faisaient tout ceci pour passer un bon moment ensembles mais également pour amuser la galerie.

Elle sourit. Heero et Duo étaient toujours aussi rafraîchissants. Elle adorait ses beaux-frères.

Elle les observa quelques secondes avant d'aller rejoindre Hilde et celle qui était son épouse depuis une petite quinzaine d'années. Elles papotaient sous un parasol.

- Maman, pourrais-tu me remettre de la crème, s'il te plait ? Demanda Lei, l'une des trois filles de Hilde.

Elle était venue s'asseoir près de sa mère, sur sa chaise longue et lui tournait le dos. Elle lui présentait son tube de crème par dessus son épaule et n'avait pas l'air de réaliser qu'elle venait de faire quelque chose de déplacé.

Sa mère fronça les sourcils. La demande avait été polie mais elle n'appréciait pas que sa fille vienne la déranger.

- Lei, viens ici. Je vais te passer la crème. Ordonna sa soeur aînée d'un ton sec. Laisse maman tranquille. Il y a des choses qui ne se font pas, entre autres interrompre une conversation. Je te rappelle qu'elle est en vacances tout comme nous, alors lâche là.

La petite dernière des Chang fit sans doute la moue mais ne répliqua pas et vint présenter son dos ainsi que le tube de crème à sa soeur. Elle ne protesta pas pour cette fois. Elle savait qu'elle avait tort.

Ji, l'aînée des filles Chang possédait une autorité naturelle qu'elle tenait de son père et promettait de devenir sa digne héritière. Elle avait fait de brillantes études pour devenir avocate avant d'entrer dans la société familiale sur L5.

Il y avait eu ce moment où, lorsqu'elle était lycéenne, tous, parents et amis, avaient tremblé. Elle avait été kidnappée et ses parents avaient cru perdre l'esprit lorsqu'ils avaient vu sa longue chevelure leur parvenir dans un colis à leur nom avec un message.

Il avait été dans les projets des ravisseurs d'éliminer Ji une fois la rançon récupérée mais elle avait été sauvée. Par Heero, Trowa, Dunmore et Melih.

La participation des deux garçons dans cette opération de sauvetage avait soulevé bon nombre de protestations de la part de tous les parents impliqués, mais ils avaient dû se plier à la volonté des deux jeunes qui leur avaient affirmé que s'ils ne les prenaient pas avec eux, ils iraient la sortir des griffes des ravisseurs, avec ou sans leur aide.

Les connaissant et sachant ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire, ils avaient bien été contraints de céder.

Les Preventers les avaient encadrés et avaient été impressionné par l'efficacité dont les pères et les fils avaient su faire preuve.

Melih, Ji et Dunmore étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Si leur trio était inséparable, ils avaient formé avec les enfants de tous les membres de cette immense famille qui était la leur, une petite bande que les adultes avaient surnommé la Relève.

Ils se fréquentaient tous le plus régulièrement possible et ce depuis maintenant environ une petite dizaine d'années. Elle se composait des enfants adoptifs de Tomoe et de Lucrezia, Oscar et Melissa, ainsi que de ceux de Relena et de son mari Anthony, Elizabeth et Simon. Il y avait également les filles de Karim, Sun et Blossom, ainsi que deux des filles de Wu Fei et de Hilde, Ji et Mai.

Tout ces jeunes avaient sensiblement le même âge, c'est à dire un peu au dessus de la vingtaine.

Les plus jeunes, Lei, la cadette de Wu Fei et de Hilde, Laire, la petite dernière de Heero et de Duo ainsi qu'Akim, le petit frère de Melih, préféraient faire bande à part.

Mariemeia, la fille adoptive de Lady Middie Une, était devenue très amie avec Aillin, la fille d'Ail et de Milliardo et Elizabeth, la fille de Relena et d'Anthony. Elles étaient les aînées de l'ensemble des jeunes, mais il leur arrivait de se mêler au plus âgés d'entre eux dont elles appréciaient la compagnie.

- Des nouvelles de l'arrivée de Rel ? Demanda Hilde, avant de boire une gorgée de son jus d'orange.

- Anthony, les enfants et elle devraient arriver demain en fin de matinée si tout va bien et que personne ne la retient avec un dossier de dernière minute. Lui répondit Tomoe qui baissa ses lunettes. J'ai également eu des nouvelles de Middie, elle ne saurait tarder. Marie est ravie de retrouver toute la petite bande.

Elle vit arriver son frère en compagnie de Duo. Tout deux étaient brillants d'eau sous le soleil et craquants comme jamais.

Elle eut un sourire. A quarante et un ans, Heero était un très bel homme. Elle était très fière de lui. Beaucoup dans la famille avaient haussé un sourcil devant son regard bleu au début, lorsqu'ils l'avaient rencontré, des années plus tôt. Ils s'y étaient faits et ils l'appréciaient énormément.

Heero et elle ne possédaient que quelques infimes traits de ressemblance au niveau de la forme générale du visage, la bouche, qu'ils tenaient tout deux de leur père. Une bouche petite et mince. Ils possédaient surtout le même tempérament. Un tempérament qu'ils tenaient également de leur père.

- Heero, une serviette ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Je suppose que tu as laissé ton drap de bain dans le salon avec celui de ton cher et tendre.

- Hai. Répondit son frère avec un sourire. Doumo arigatou gozaimasu oneesan.

- Here Sweety. Dit Hilde, qui jeta une serviette éponge à Duo.

Il la remercia avec un léger baiser sur la bouche avant de s'asseoir au bout de sa chaise longue pour tranquillement essorer ses cheveux avant de s'essuyer.

- Vous parliez de l'arrivée de Rel ? Elle a appelé. Normalement nous les avons avec nous demain, fin de matinée. Elle a envoyé assistants et ministres gentiment paître, leur a recommandé de se mettre en mode ralenti et leur à même proposé de travailler autour de la piscine présidentielle en tenue décontractée. Assura-t-il avec une grimace amusée.

- M'étonne pas. Elle commence à en avoir plus que ras la casquette de ses obligations et de l'attitude coincée de certains. Marmonna Tomoe.

- Tu m'as l'air bien sombre Nee-san. Dit Heero qui avait soulevé un sourcil.

Tomoe se pencha pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux avec un sourire.

- Daijobu, otouto. J'avais besoin de vacances. Je suis bien contente d'être ici avec vous tous. Murmura-t-elle avant de le prendre par les épaules pour rester un moment la tête contre la sienne.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et enveloppa l'une de ses mains dans la sienne.

Il avait fallu des années à Tomoe pour retrouver ce petit frère qui avait été non pas perdu mais volé, enlevé. Elle avait un jour rencontré Ail lors de ses tribulations et ils avaient décidé de chercher ensembles leurs frères disparus.

Ils n'auraient jamais pensé les retrouver un jour ensembles en même temps dans la même ville, en pleine guerre et ceci complètement par hasard.

S'il n'avait pas été difficile pour Duo d'accepter Ail, étant donné la ressemblance qu'ils avaient, la chose avait été plus ardue pour Heero. Il avait fallu effectuer des tests pour qu'il admette enfin qu'il avait une soeur.

Même père, mères différentes. L'une japonaise, l'autre d'origine occidentale.

Tomoe avait trois ans d'écart avec son frère. Les deux épouses de leur père étaient toutes deux décédées dans des circonstances tragiques. La mère de Tomoe lorsque celle-ci était très jeune, dans un accident ferroviaire au Japon. Celle de Heero assassinée par Odin Lowe lors d'un voyage sur L1.

Leur père était toujours vivant et résidait au Japon. Le frère et la soeur lui avaient rendu visite aussitôt la guerre achevée. Duo ne les avait pas accompagné cette fois là.

Hiraku Tanimoto était un homme affable et calme. Il avait pris le temps de parler à son fils, lui avait raconté sa mère et ils avaient fait connaissance. La première fois que Heero avait quitté son père, celui-ci lui avait simplement dit qu'il serait honoré qu'un homme comme lui accepte de redevenir son fils.

Touché par la pudeur et la réserve de cet homme, Heero s'était permis de le serrer dans ses bras. Etreinte que Tanimoto-san lui avait rendue. Il l'avait longtemps conservé contre lui, sans un mot. Heero lui avait assuré qu'il serait fier de porter son nom. Son émotion avait été si grande qu'il avait été contraint de murmurer pour le lui dire.

Heero avait donc sur son état civil, depuis un peu plus de vingt ans, un prénom et un nom mais avait conservé ceux qu'il possédait déjà pour la vie courante. Il s'était toutefois marié sous son véritable nom, Eiichi Tanimoto. S'il n'était pas l'aîné, il était toutefois considéré comme étant le seul et unique fils de Tanimoto-san, qui n'avait jamais voulu reprendre épouse après avoir perdu la mère de Heero.

Heero devenait de ce fait l'héritier direct de tout les biens de son père lorsque celui-ci viendrait à décéder.

Tomoe s'était reculée sur sa chaise depuis quelques secondes déjà et se remettait de la crème lorsqu'elle vit Duo se déplacer silencieusement pour venir se placer derrière Heero.

Celui-ci s'était assis sur sa serviette qu'il avait étendue sur l'herbe.

- Pensif ? Chuchota Duo.

Heero sourit et passa un bras derrière sa tête pour attirer son visage vers le sien tandis qu'il se tournait à demi. Son mari était venu s'installer dans son dos et lui avait glissé les bras autour de son torse. Il l'observa quelques secondes avant de légèrement basculer la tête en arrière.

Duo remonta une main pour lui caresser la joue, puis la lèvre inférieure de son pouce.

Leurs têtes se rapprochèrent.

Le regard bleu brillait intensément lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser et Duo sourit, charmeur.

Il se remit sur ses pieds dans un mouvement leste.

- Je vais faire une sieste. Dit-il d'un air dégagé, tandis qu'il se dirigeait tranquillement vers la grande demeure. Qui m'aime me suive.

Son pas élastique faisait danser les longues boucles souples de ses cheveux défaits sur ses épaules et dans son dos dans une invitation significative.

Suivez moi jeune homme.

Heero fut sur ses pieds et le rejoignit en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallut pour dire cheese. Il arborait d'ailleurs un sourire des plus carnassiers. Il le prit par les épaules et ils se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur de la maison.

- Erf ! J'enrage ! Grommela Oscar.

Il se tapota le ventre du plat de la main, tandis qu'il suivait le couple du regard.

- Comment font-ils ? La quarantaine tassée, pas un gramme de graisse et des abdos en acier inoxydable ! Chui deg ! Commenta-t-il, l'air découragé.

- Arrête de bouffer n'imp déjà. Répondit Ji, qui était venue rejoindre les garçons sur leur serviette géante.

Elle poussa légèrement Oscar sur le côté.

- Pousse toi, mon gros ! Tu prends toute la place ! Le taquina-t-elle.

- Chui pas gros ! S'exclama Oscar avant de s'asseoir pour se regarder.

Il se pinça la peau du ventre puis celle au dessus des hanches.

- Non c'est une blague, dites ? Je suis gros ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Ji et rencontra le regard bleu de la jeune fille qui lui adressa un sourire taquin. Il sentit ses oreilles devenir bouillantes et se laissa retomber sur le dos pour fixer le ciel.

Il avait un faible pour elle depuis longtemps mais depuis qu'il était arrivé quelques mois plus tôt sur L5 pour effectuer ses recherches sur le clan des dragons pour sa thèse, il avait du mal à ne pas se mettre à bégayer lorsqu'il la regardait en face.

- Tu n'es pas gros, andouille. Elle se fout de toi. Par contre elle a raison quand elle dit que tu bouffes mal. Déclara Dunmore, qui avait le nez posé sur l'écran de son ordi. Tu passes ton temps à t'empiffrer de pizzas et de coca et pas simplement devant tes jeux online les week-ends. On te dit pas de ne pas consommer de ce type de nourriture du tout. On le fait bien nous, mais on varie.

Il sauvegarda ses données, referma son laptop, écarquilla les yeux, battit des paupières puis roula sur le dos avant de poser son avant bras sur ses yeux avec un soupir.

Melih et Ji s'entre regardèrent avec un froncement de sourcil.

- Fatigué ? Demanda Melih qui lui tapota l'estomac avant de laisser sa main reposer sur son avant bras. Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

- Fatigué ? Non. Pas exactement. Je me sens un chouya vaseux mais ça va. Répondit son ami d'un ton las.

Il ôta son avant bras de ses yeux et ses amis notèrent qu'il avait du mal à supporter la lumière. Il s'assit, garda la tête baissée un moment avant de presser ses tempes de ses doigts puis chercha ses lunettes de soleil de la main sans regarder.

Il les mit aussitôt qu'il les trouva.

- Je vais rentrer. J'ai bien assez profité du soleil pour aujourd'hui. Je viens tout juste d'arriver et c'est mon premier jour de vacances. Je ne voudrais pas faire une insolation et gâcher ma soirée avec vous. Leur dit-il avec un petit sourire. A plus les gars.

Il prit ses affaires puis se dirigea vers le salon qu'il devait traverser pour accéder au hall et aux escaliers. Il ne remarqua pas que ses amis s'étaient levés pour le suivre. Les trois jeunes gens étaient inquiets. Ils étaient certains que l'une de ses crises était en préparation.

De tous les jeunes New Types de la famille, Dunmore était celui qui était le plus sensible et le plus sujet aux crises psi, qui ne sont autres que des manifestations d'hypersensibilité, un rejet de toutes les sensations, émotions et sentiments extérieurs qui se manifestait physiquement, psychologiquement et parfois même allait-il jusqu'à exprimer cette souffrance avec ses pouvoirs.

Ce type de crise pouvait être mortel si elles étaient mal gérées par celui qui les faisait et par son entourage.

Pour preuve Quatre à qui il arrivait souvent d'en avoir et dont le coeur était devenu si fragile cinq ans plus tôt que Trowa avait bien pensé qu'il ne passerait pas les prochains mois.

Il avait appelé Duo et Heero, leur avait demandé la permission de demander à leur fils de soigner Quatre. Ce don de guérison avait permis à Dunmore de sauver quelqu'un. Il l'avait fait pour Quatre. Il l'utilisait rarement parce que cela lui demandait beaucoup, mais il l'avait fait pour son oncle. Tous les empathes de son niveau étaient comme lui si sensibles que leurs coeurs se fatiguaient très vite.

Dunmore était si perméable à ce qui se passait dans son environnement que cela l'en rendait parfois très malade au point d'en avoir des migraines à répétitions, des saignements de nez et parfois des convulsions, lorsque ça n'était pas les trois à la fois. Ses crises pouvaient être courtes et brèves mais brutales comme elles pouvaient être longues et épuisantes.

Il absorbait tous les jours non pas des centaines mais des dizaines de milliers d'informations différentes qui lui parvenaient des gens qui l'entouraient. Pensées, ressentis, émotions, sentiments. Il les filtrait, au moyen de barrières qu'il montait pour se protéger et d'exercices qu'il effectuaient tous les jours.

Il arrivait que malgré cela, il se retrouvait avec les nerfs à vif.

Il maîtrisait parfaitement ses dons mais lorsqu'il était fatigué les barrières tombaient et tout lui revenait dessus comme un raz de marée. Il était alors submergé, englouti, littéralement agressé et perdait complètement le contrôle.

Il perdait pied, vivait une terreur intense et toutes ses angoisses les plus terribles remontaient à la surface.

Il lui fallait quelqu'un à ce moment là de très stable, de calme et de solide près de lui, quelqu'un dont l'esprit ressemblait à un lac sans rides.

Quelqu'un a qui il puisse se raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer et qui puisse endurer et contrôler pour lui le trop plein de terreur qu'il allait involontairement diffuser pour éviter qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un.

Ce qui avait débuté comme un simple mal de tête près de la piscine avait augmenté et la luminosité ambiante, qui n'était pourtant pas si forte lui parut tout à coup s'exacerber.

Il dut fermer les yeux, ébloui, alors qu'il se trouvait sur les escaliers, première manifestation qui annonçait l'arrivée imminente d'une crise particulièrement violente. Il avait gravi les deux tiers des marches. Ce n'étaient pas de petits escaliers ordinaires qu'il y avait dans cette immense maison mais une large volée de marches en pierre dure recouvertes d'un tapis et dont la rampe était en fer forgé.

Il avait ralenti au fur et à mesure de son avancée. Ce fut ce qui l'empêcha de tomber. Ceci et le réflexe qu'il eut de se laisser aller contre la rampe et de l'agripper de toutes ses forces. Avant de se laisser tomber assis sur la marche supérieure, tremblant.

Il n'y voyait déjà plus rien. Sa pupille devait être complètement rétractée comme toujours. Il garda les yeux étroitement fermés alors qu'il sentait la peur graduellement l'envahir et qu'il perdait pied. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrit son front. Il avait terriblement mal à la tête et la douleur lui encerclait la boîte crânienne, impitoyable.

Il se retint à la rampe. Ses doigts serraient le barreau de métal près de sa joue et le serraient avec tant de force que ses jointures en étaient blanches.

Il était terrifié. Haletant, recroquevillé sur lui-même, il serrait son laptop contre lui. Il était complètement paralysé sur place, aveugle, sans défense et dans un endroit qui lui était devenu inconnu.

Il avait complètement perdu ses repères, avait oublié chez qui il se trouvait et pourquoi.

Tout ce qu'il avait à l'esprit était qu'il avait peur et qu'il ne devait plus bouger de l'endroit d'où il se trouvait.

Quelqu'un le toucha et il allait se mettre à hurler lorsqu'il ressentit la paix que lui transmettait les deux mains qui s'étaient glissées, chaudes et douces, autour de son visage, pour redresser sa tête.

- Calme toi, ce n'est que moi, Dun. Lui dit-on très doucement à l'oreille.

Il reconnut la voix. C'était celle de son ami. Il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il éprouva un peu de soulagement et se détendit légèrement.

- Garde bien les yeux fermés. Je te conduis dans ta chambre.

La même personne le manipula, le fit lever avec lenteur, lui parla avec douceur. Il le sentit solidement lui entourer les hanches après lui avoir fait faire demi tour, pour lui faire gravir les dernières marches jusqu'au premier étage.

Il fut conduit à sa chambre. Celui qui le tenait, le retenait étroitement serré contre lui et ils marchaient très lentement. Il ne pouvait de toutes façons pas aller bien vite.

Il entendit parler autour de lui, saisit des bribes de phrases ou plutôt des mots. Parents, crise violente, traitement, eau et fruits. Il n'avait fait que les entendre mais perdu dans son univers de terreur, il les occulta aussitôt.

Il avait toujours les yeux fermés, toujours peur et avait toujours le bras de son ami autour de lui qui le guidait à chaque pas et son autre main, chaude et rassurante, placée un peu plus bas, sur son abdomen. Une porte se referma derrière eux et son ami l'emmena vers le lit pour le faire asseoir.

Il refusa tout d'abord de le faire, ne voulait pas le lâcher, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Il le retenait. Il ne supportait pas de le savoir loin de lui quand il était dans cet état.

Il avait toujours été celui qui avait pu le protéger lorsque ses parents n'étaient pas présents.

- Je veux simplement prendre la couverture qui se trouve sur le lit pour l'étendre sur le sol. On va se mettre loin de toute source lumineuse. Ce sera plus confortable lorsque tu t'allongeras dessus. Lui indiqua son ami et il opina.

Il attendit, recroquevillé sur le coin du lit. Il l'écoutait se déplacer, bouger autour de lui. Le sang lui martelait les tempes et il était très fatigué. Il sentit subitement un liquide chaud s'écouler hors de son nez pour glisser sur sa lèvre supérieure.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avec hésitation, y porta une main dans un geste lent. Il saignait du nez.

- _Mel._ Pensa-t-il.

La tête lui tournait et il avait la nausée.

Il y eut un son puis un autre. Il réalisa un peu tard qu'il était celui qui venait de les produire et que cela avait été des gémissements. Il ne se sentit pas partir en arrière sur le lit.

Un peu plus loin une porte s'ouvrit puis se referma.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant d'avoir une absence.

Il y eut une exclamation. Celui qui se trouvait avec lui dans la chambre venait de réaliser qu'il était inconscient. On s'agita autour de Dunmore pendant tout le temps de son évanouissement. Il fut installé de manière plus confortable, puis son ami prépara ses soins.

Dunmore revint à lui au moment ou quelqu'un lui nettoyait le visage. Il sentit ensuite une légère douleur dans la saignée du coude. On lui faisait une injection.

- Dun ? Tu es réveillé ? Dun, réponds moi. C'est Mel. Entendit-il.

La même voix familière et rassurante. Toujours effrayé, il osa tendre sa main. Celle-ci fut saisie et il sentit quelque chose de frais passer sur son bras. Il soupira lorsque la fraîcheur se déplaça sur son épaule, son cou, son autre épaule, son autre bras puis son torse et son abdomen, le tout avec lenteur.

On lui passait un linge frais sur le corps qu'il devait avoir en sueur. Le contact frais cessa, il y eut un léger temps avant qu'une main vienne se glisser à l'arrière de ses épaules. On le redressa pour ensuite l'appuyer contre un torse.

Sa tête vint tout naturellement prendre appui contre le bas de la mâchoire de son ami.

- Bois doucement. Lui dit doucement celui-ci.

Le bord d'un verre vint se presser contre ses lèvres. Il but d'instinct lorsqu'il sentit le liquide arriver au contact de ses lèvres et ne réalisa même pas qu'il avait saisi le poignet de celui qui tenait le verre. C'était du jus de fruits. Il avait tellement soif que ses dents s'entrechoquèrent avec le rebord du récipient et la voix douce l'enjoignit de nouveau à boire avec lenteur.

Il obéit, but le contenu du verre qui fut posé un peu plus loin. Il fut mis sur ses pieds et soulevé. Il n'avait plus peur, il était simplement épuisé. La présence de la personne qui se trouvait avec lui avait toujours été suffisante pour le rassurer depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, enfants.

Il avait entièrement remis sa vie entre ses mains et accordé sa confiance depuis le premier jour où il l'avait rencontré, sur cette planète, des années plus tôt.

Melih l'avait emmené dans un coin de la pièce. Ils prirent place sur le sol sur les couvertures. Dunmore se laissa complètement envelopper par son ami. Il plaça sa tête sur son épaule.

Il en avait besoin.

- Mel. Murmura-t-il avant de hoqueter, d'avoir un sanglot difficile puis de se mettre à pleurer.

Melih lui caressa les cheveux et le laissa se vider de sa peur.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se chargeait de Dunmore alors que celui-ci faisait une crise. La toute première fois que cela était arrivé, ils n'avaient que six ans, ils se trouvaient sur L2 et il n'avait pas perdu son sang froid. Ils avaient été seuls et leurs parents les avaient retrouvés endormis sur le sol dans la buanderie.

Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que rester à ses côtés, surveiller son état de santé et attendre, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une crise violente comme celle-ci.

Rester calme et attendre.

Il cessa un instant de passer ses doigts dans la chevelure soyeuse de celui qu'il avait un peu de mal depuis un certain temps déjà à considérer comme un ami et baissa la tête pour le regarder.

A vingt trois ans, Dunmore était devenu un bel homme. Il était séduisant, le parfait mélange de ses deux parents. Lorsqu'il avait les yeux fermés, avec cette expression tendue, il ressemblait beaucoup à Heero lorsque ce dernier était contrarié. Il avait une mâchoire plus carrée que celle de Duo mais possédait sa bouche tendre et la couleur de son regard.

Il avait en revanche la chevelure sombre et l'oeil en amande de Heero.

Melih repris ses lentes caresses avec un sourire. Dunmore était beau et faisait tourner bien des têtes, dont la sienne. Ce dernier était loin de le savoir et il n'avait pas l'intention de le lui dire.

Non pas que son ami ne sache pas qu'il avait toujours eu une nette préférence pour les hommes, mais il n'était pas du genre à contraindre qui que ce soit à venir dans son lit. Encore moins un ami d'enfance qu'il savait être hetero.

- Mel. Soupira Dunmore.

Il se détendait lentement. Sa tête était remontée d'un cran et reposait à présent sur son épaule. Melih lui caressa la joue. Les paupières ourlées de courts cils bruns se soulevèrent sur leur regard améthyste. Il posa aussitôt sa main un peu au dessus des yeux de Dunmore pour les protéger du peu de lumière ambiante qui régnait dans la pièce.

Ses pupilles étaient presque redevenues normales mais la crise était loin d'être achevée.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Melih.

Dunmore ne répondit pas. Sa main se leva, tâtonna un peu pour trouver le visage de son ami puis vint effleurer ses lèvres. Celui-ci le regarda, étonné. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela.

Les doigts de Dunmore s'attardèrent encore quelques secondes sur la bouche pleine et tendre de Melih. Il cilla, un sourire lent étira ses lèvres. Il aimait cette bouche, souple et douce sous ses doigts, rose, piquetée de taches de rousseur. Une belle bouche d'homme, au dessin ferme.

Il fit remonter ses doigts sur la joue de son ami avant de les glisser vers son oreille, jusque derrière sa nuque.

- Mel. Dit-il simplement tandis qu'il attirait la tête de celui-ci vers la sienne.

Incrédule, Melih se laissa tout d'abord faire avant d'avoir un léger mouvement de recul.

- Dun, arrêtes, non. Dit-il, à mi voix, alors qu'il ne se trouvait qu'à quelques millimètres de son visage. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

- S'il te plaît, Mel. Murmura Dunmore.

Melih céda.

Il céda parce qu'il en avait envie, parce qu'ils étaient tout deux à demi nus étendus sur des couvertures, parce qu'ils se trouvaient dans le silence de cette chambre plongée dans la pénombre et qu'il tenait dans ses bras l'homme dont il était amoureux depuis très longtemps.

Il capitula, oublia la raison et laissa le coeur parler.

Dunmore se contenta de longuement presser ses lèvres contre les siennes une première fois, avant de reculer un peu la tête avant d'embrasser sa bouche une seconde fois tandis que sa poitrine se soulevait avec un profond soupir.

Bouleversé, Melih se dit qu'il n'avait jamais reçu plus doux baiser de la part d'un homme. Un baiser doux et tendre. Amoureux.

Il n'y eut rien d'autre ensuite que de petits baisers légers, lors desquels Dunmore manifesta sa tendresse pour lui. L'esprit de Melih avait un instant fusionné avec celui de l'homme qu'il aimait et il put ainsi accéder à la vérité.

Dunmore avait petit à petit appris à l'aimer bien plus qu'un ami, autrement qu'un frère. Il était amoureux de lui depuis des années.

Il s'était ensuite endormi contre lui, apaisé.

Au bord des larmes, Melih avait enfin compris quelle était la raison pour laquelle il avait toujours été le seul avec Heero et Duo à pouvoir calmer Dunmore en cas de crise.

Je serais ravie d'avoir votre opinion sur ce chapitre :)


	5. Compatibilités

Disclaimers : Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Il se trouve par contre des satellites qui sont venus se greffer aux personnages originaux qui eux m'appartiennent et qui sont ici pour, je l'espère, votre plus grand plaisir.

Genre : Fic à chapitres. Yaoi. Hetero.

Résumé : Voici la vie de nos cinq héros, telle que je me l'imagine, enfin du moins l'une des versions qui m'a longtemps trottiné par la tête. Ceci se passe vingt ans, voire plus de vingt années après les événements connus.

Merci beaucoup à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé de très gentils mots d'encouragements pour cette histoire. Voici la suite.

Fasten your seat belts and enjoy your flight. ^^

Bonne lecture à tous :)

**Compatibilités.**

Quatre entra dans son bureau après avoir ouvert la porte avec tant de violence que le battant alla claquer contre le mur avec bruit.

Il se rendit d'un pas vif en direction de son secrétaire, l'air sombre. Son regard bleu, habituellement clair, était assombri par la colère. Son être tout entier vibrait de rage contenue.

Il envoya valser le téléphone portable qu'il tenait avec une exclamation exaspérée sans regarder dans quelle direction il le projetait et celui-ci atterrit directement dans la baie vitrée.

Celle-ci, loin de se fracasser comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre, résista à l'impact, et ce fut le malheureux appareil qui vola en éclats. La vitre était blindée.

Protection nécessaire lorsqu'on s'appelait Raberba, même dans un lieu isolé tel que celui-ci. Toutes les vitres de la demeure étaient ainsi. On ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver.

- Quatre ! S'exclama sa soeur qui arrivait derrière lui, affolée, lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il faisait. Arbhaa ! Calme toi ! Par pitié ! Arrête tu me fais peur ! Je ne t'ai pas vu agir de la sorte depuis des années !

Il ne l'entendait pas, trop occupé à balayer de ses deux mains tout ce qui pouvait se trouver sur le dessus de son secrétaire avec des grondements et des exclamations qui étaient entrecoupés de mots en arabe qui firent pâlir la jeune femme par leur signification. Ils traduisaient la violence qui pouvait l'habiter.

Lampe, dossiers, écran d'ordinateur, clavier, souris, pot à crayons, vase dans lequel se trouvaient des fleurs fraîches, presse papiers décoratif ainsi que sous main en cuir aux armes des Raberba Winner venaient d'être éjectés avec force.

Le tout alla se fracasser sur le sol et contre le mur avec bruit. Une partie de l'eau du vase se répandit sur le tapis, le reste avait volé dans les airs pour arroser le tableau qui se trouvait au mur. Les fleurs allèrent décorer un fauteuil couleur sable qui était sur le chemin et qui prit tout à coup des allures champêtres.

- Iria, pourrais-tu rejoindre mes invités ? Prends soin d'eux petite soeur chérie. Dit une voix calme dans le dos de la jeune femme qui n'osait plus bouger, effrayée. Je vais me charger d'Arbhaa.

Elle se retourna et dut relever la tête pour rencontrer le regard gris familier de son cousin Karim. Ce regard lui enjoignait de conserver son sang froid et de faire ce qu'il venait de lui demander.

Elle hocha affirmativement de la tête et sortit d'un pas rapide.

Karim rejoignit Quatre. Celui-ci était en train de tourner sur lui-même. Il ouvrait et refermait les mains, regardait autour de lui, cherchait autre chose à détruire. Tous les signes étaient là. Le teint pâle, la sueur au front et sur le nez, la pupille dilatée, les veines gonflées sur les tempes.

L'immense colère de Quatre était nettement perceptible pour Karim, presque douloureuse. Il la ressentait comme une agression.

Quatre se mettait très rarement dans cet état. Il évitait en général de se laisser aller à des émotions aussi violentes. Lorsque cela arrivait, il était effrayant. Il devenait semblable à un torrent furieux, né de la rupture d'un barrage qui aurait trop longtemps retenu une contrariété latente. Il valait mieux ne pas rester dans son chemin ou connaître le moyen de l'approcher sans risquer de se faire agresser.

Il n'y avait guère que Trowa ou ses fils pour le ramener à la raison dans la famille. Son mari, ses fils ou lui.

Karim vint se planter devant lui pour lui saisir les poignets avec douceur et le contraindre à rester immobile.

Quatre se raidit, leva vers lui un regard bleu qui avait viré au noir tant sa pupille était dilatée.

Karim était neutre, sans émotions. Il n'émettait rien.

- Raconte moi, petit frère. Lui dit-il simplement.

Le ton avait été calme, le corps de celui qui se tenait devant Quatre était relâché, le sourire affectueux et la prise autour de ses poignets légère. Il y avait pourtant de la vigilance dans le regard de Karim et Quatre savait que s'il se montrait violent, son cousin le retiendrait aussitôt avec force, sans pour autant lui faire de mal.

- C'est bon, Kar. Tu peux me lâcher. Dit Quatre après avoir pris une profonde inspiration et lentement exhalé l'air de ses poumons.

Il s'était déplacé avec lenteur pour aller se mettre face à la baie vitrée. Son pas avait été mesuré. Il avait pris tout son temps pour se ressaisir. Karim eut tout à coup l'impression qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer ses explications. Il paraissait hésitant.

Il le vit passer ses doigts dans ses courts cheveux blonds avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Te souviens-tu du dossier que je t'ai envoyé il y a quelques temps ? Celui qui concernait la nouvelle secte qui a ouvert ses portes peu après la fin de la guerre, sur L1. Demanda Quatre, sans tourner la tête.

- Vents Solaires ? Je l'ai lu avec attention, oui. Elle est très active. Affirma Karim, qui alla s'installer sur le canapé qui se trouvait non loin du secrétaire. Elle pourrait se montrer dangereuse si la loi que veut faire passer Relena n'est pas rapidement promulguée. Règlementer, autoriser ou interdire le fonctionnement de certaines sectes après enquête préalable, sur cette colonie comme sur les autres et sur Terre. Selon le rapport, les Preventers ont déjà beaucoup avancé dans leur recherches.

- Il n'y a pas que les Preventers qui tentent de récupérer de quoi définitivement éliminer cette secte de L1. Dunmore et son équipe également. Lui appris Quatre l'air sombre. Il a travaillé nuit et jour ces derniers mois pour récupérer un maximum d'informations. Il s'est épuisé à la tâche. Je pensais que quelques vacances lui feraient du bien hors il n'a pas plutôt mis les pieds chez toi qu'il vient de faire une crise.

- Je vois. Murmura Karim, contrarié.

Il n'aimait pas voir son cousin dans cet état. Dunmore comptait beaucoup pour Quatre. Il était celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie, certes, mais il avait toujours aimé le garçon comme un fils.

Karim venait d'arriver avec son épouse Iliane. Il pensait trouver tout le monde installé et de bonne humeur. Hors il avait appris qu'il y avait eu un incident et que ses amis Heero et Duo se trouvaient avec leur fils dans la chambre de ce dernier parce qu'il était malade. Il avait craint une crise et se la voyait à présent confirmée par son cousin.

Ils restèrent encore un moment dans cette pièce que Karim avait tout spécialement fait aménager pour Quatre. Cette vaste demeure était la sienne mais il avait toujours laissé une aile réservée à son cousin et à sa famille. Cette pièce était son bureau privé, bureau qui était d'ailleurs situé en face du sien.

Ils s'y rendirent d'ailleurs pour y régler quelques points de détails avant d'aller rejoindre les membres de leur famille et leurs amis.

Heero souleva du doigt, le regard plissé, l'air dubitatif, la chose bleue qui se trouvait devant lui et qu'il tint un moment à hauteur d'yeux, un sourcil levé, au bout de l'index.

Le string se balança mollement une seconde, il haussa le second sourcil, poussa un soupir puis secoua la tête avant de poser la chose dans le tiroir de la commode dans lequel se trouvaient déjà les sous vêtements de son fils.

Il y avait belle lurette et gay luron qu'il ne se mêlait plus de ce qui composait la garde robe de son fiston et encore moins de ses amours.

Par contre, lorsque celui-ci se trouvait être en difficulté comme aujourd'hui en raison d'une crise, il était toujours à ses côtés. Du moins, lorsque ce n'était pas lui c'était Duo ou sa petite soeur.

Il était en train de lui vider ses valises, chose que Dunmore n'avait encore pas eu le temps de faire puisqu'ils venaient d'arriver et avaient voulu profiter de la piscine tout de suite. Il aurait pu tout laisser en l'état et laisser à son fils le soin de défaire ses affaires mais il préférait s'en charger.

Le jeune homme était très fatigué, il n'allait pas pouvoir s'occuper de ces petits détails dans l'immédiat, hors il allait avoir besoin de vêtements.

Heero n'était pas coutumier de ce genre de chose avec lui. Il ne l'avait pas particulièrement élevé à la dure, mais lui avait enseigné tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour se défendre en cas de besoin.

Il avait pris l'habitude de pallier à certains de ses besoins quotidiens, tout comme Duo le faisait, lorsque leur fils se trouvait dans ce type de situation. Psychologiquement fragilisé et physiquement épuisé après une crise.

Dunmore était dans la salle de bain et prenait une douche pour se débarrasser de la transpiration. Il pouvait l'entendre de là où il était, la porte de la salle de bains était entre ouverte par sécurité.

Ils ne le laissaient jamais seuls et ce pendant au minimum soixante douze heures après une crise. Il présentait systématiquement des problèmes neurologiques en dehors de la fatigue et de poussées de tension erratiques.

Heero finissait de suspendre une chemise lorsqu'il entendit la chute de plusieurs objets suivie d'un juron émis sur un ton agacé. Il se rendit à la salle de bain, poussa la porte et entra.

Dunmore s'était appuyé des deux mains au rebord en pierre dure qui supportait la petite cuvette en opaline blanche. Au dessus de celle-ci se trouvait un fin tube de cuivre rose coudé de laquelle s'échappait un filet d'eau en continu. L'ensemble de la salle de bain était dans le plus pur style oriental, comme toute l'habitation, mais plutôt de style moderne, et cette fontaine n'était autre qu'un lavabo.

Le jeune homme, qui était nu et qui visiblement venait de sortir de sa douche, leva une de ses mains pour la porter à ses yeux qu'il tenait fermés. Il avait la tête baissée et grimaçait légèrement.

Son père s'approcha.

- Reliquats de ta crise ? Est-ce que la tension dans tes yeux diminue ou au contraire s'accroit ? Demanda-t-il avant de poser une main entre ses deux épaules.

- Elle diminue. Répondit son fils, qui poussa un soupir bref. J'irais mieux d'ici deux secondes, otousan, merci. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter.

Il avait relevé sa main pour tourner sa tête et regarder son père. Il lui adressa un sourire tandis qu'il reposait sa main sur la surface froide et polie de la pierre de support. Heero lui rendit son sourire.

- Mais de rien, fiston. Lui répondit-il avant de saisir une serviette qui traînait par là.

Il frappa les fesses musclées de son fils avec puis lui adressa un large sourire taquin avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

- Range moi tout ça et couvre toi ce joli derrière avant d'attraper un rhume et que ton pote n'arrive. Dit-il tandis que Dunmore poussait une exclamation rageuse.

Son fils tenta bien de le rattraper mais il reçut la serviette en pleine figure et la porte se referma derrière lui.

Enfin pas complètement. Il allait continuer à surveiller Dunmore de la chambre.

Amusé, le jeune homme revint vers le lavabo pour ramasser ses affaires. Une fois la chose faite, il mit son caleçon. Il se saisit ensuite de sa brosse et se démêla une chevelure qui avec les années avait bien poussé. Il l'avait aussi longue que Duo.

Il ne la tressait par contre pas du tout, la nouait le plus souvent en catogan, queue de cheval basse, avec un élastique ou un lien de cuir. Lorsqu'il les portait lâchés, ses cheveux lui arrivaient au milieu du dos.

Il ne les avait pas assez épais pour les laisser pousser plus longs, bien qu'il les ait très fournis, et ne les désirait de toutes façons pas autrement. Au grand dam de Duo qui était fan de la chevelure de son fils.

Il tendit l'oreille. Quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte. Il entendit son père se déplacer, ouvrir puis le ton de sa voix lorsqu'il accueillit le visiteur, avant même que ce dernier n'ouvre la bouche. Le coeur du jeune homme avait bondi dès qu'il avait entendu son nom puis le son de sa voix.

Il cessa tout mouvement et tourna la tête vers la porte de la salle de bains, alors que ses doigts se resseraient autour du manche de la brosse. Les battements de son coeur accéléraient.

- Dun ?

Il vit la porte s'ouvrir sous la poussée d'une main qu'il reconnut lorsqu'elle se glissa vers le rebord du battant, pâle, tachetée de roux. La main fut suivie d'un bras mince et musclé, tout aussi pâle et couvert de taches de rousseur. Le reste du corps suivit.

Dunmore recula pour aller s'adosser contre le mur, la pupille légèrement dilatée, le regard fixé sur Melih, qui eut un premier mouvement de surprise lorsqu'il nota l'expression du jeune homme.

Il semblait prêt à éclater en sanglots.

- Dun ! Murmura-t-il avant de se précipiter.

Il le prit dans ses bras alors que Dunmore portait une main tremblante à son visage. Qu'il soit nu lui importait peu. Il n'y avait que le bien être de Dunmore qui lui était essentiel.

- J'étais simplement parti prendre une douche et me changer. Je t'avais dit que cela ne me prendrait longtemps, Dun. Lui dit-il d'un ton rassurant. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête pour que tu paniques de cette façon ? Tu sais bien que je n'allais pas te laisser seul.

- Je le sais bien, mais je ne peux pas me raisonner. Bredouilla le jeune homme.

Il avait laissé tomber la brosse et se raccrochait à lui.

- Ne me laisse pas, Mel. Pas encore, pas tout de suite. Ajouta-t-il effrayé. Je me sens comme un enfant. Je ne l'ai pas dit à mes pères mais j'ai une trouille pas possible. Je n'ose pas sortir de cette salle de bains depuis tout à l'heure. Ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé. Je n'arrive même plus à me calmer lorsqu'ils sont près de moi.

Il avait réfugié son visage dans son cou et la longue chevelure rousse défaite de Melih. Il se retenait étroitement à lui pendant que celui-ci le berçait très lentement pour le calmer.

Melih savait très bien que Dunmore était loin de jouer de son état pour obtenir quoi que ce soit. Il n'était pas dans ses principes d'agir de la sorte. S'il agissait ainsi et lui demandait de rester auprès de lui, c'était que le besoin était réel.

Aucun des deux garçons ne remarqua que Heero, intrigué par ce qu'il avait plus ou moins pensé entendre, gémissement ou pleurs, avait passé la tête par la porte et qu'il avait observé quelques secondes les deux jeunes gens avant de s'éclipser.

Melih et leur fils.

Il ne pensait pas voir cela un jour et encore moins ressentir avec autant de force les sentiments que les deux jeunes gens se portaient l'un à l'autre. Il passa la main sur son visage, la laissa redescendre avec lenteur, la laissa reposer sur sa bouche, pensif.

Ce n'était pas si surprenant en fin de compte. Melih et Dunmore avaient été très proches et ce depuis qu'ils avaient été tout deux en âge de tenir debout. Il y avait eu une période où les Barton s'étaient éloignés et avaient passé plus de temps sur L4 en raison des affaires de Quatre, mais les deux jeunes garçons avaient aussitôt repris le cours de leur amitié là où elle s'était interrompue.

Ils avaient alors six ou sept ans et Melih s'était montré plus efficace pour leur fils que n'importe quel traitement ou médecin pour calmer ses crises. Ils avaient rapidement compris pourquoi.

Le fils de Quatre et de Trowa était lui aussi un New Type. Trowa était le père de Melih qui avait été conçu in vitro. La mère du garçon était une jeune femme de L4 qui avait servi de mère porteuse.

Si Trowa était un New Type qui n'avait jamais véritablement laissé s'exprimer son ou ses dons pendant plusieurs années, jusqu'à très récemment, la mère de Melih les avait développé et possédait le don de précognition ainsi que celui de télépathie.

Melih était un télépathe confirmé et puissant. Il possédait d'autres dons mais qui ne s'étaient encore pas révélés. Ils étaient à l'état dormant pour l'instant.

Ce devait être ces dons qui entraient en phase et donc en harmonie avec ceux de Dunmore qui était un empathe, télépathe, prescient et était également doué de psychokynesie.

Il y avait quatre grandes catégories dans ce qui était appelé les perceptions extra sensorielles et que les scientifiques, encore aujourd'hui, connaissaient mal.

La première catégorie comportait les grands sensitifs, les prescients, les clairvoyants et ceux doués de précognition.

Autrement dit certains étaient capables de lire dans le futur, les NT-P. D'autres pouvaient « voir » ou détecter, grâce à la puissance de leur esprit et à distance, les objets, les NT-C. D'autres encore pouvaient détecter le mouvement et fonctionner comme des radars voire des sonars pour certains, les NT-Pc. La plupart du temps, les NT qui faisaient partie de cette catégorie possédaient soit l'un soit l'autre de ces dons, soit deux d'entre eux ou même les trois. Ceux qui possédaient les trois dons étaient tout simplement appelés des NT-GS.

La seconde catégorie comportait ceux qui possédaient la maîtrise de la communication silencieuse, ceux qui utilisaient leur esprit pour transmettre l'information en nouant un dialogue mental, les télépathes. La télépathie était à elle seule un don complet et pouvait se révéler extrêmement dangereux. Dix niveaux de puissance avaient été attribués à ceux qui étaient nommés les NT-T.

La troisième catégorie était presque une cousine de la seconde et se différenciait d'elle par le fait qu'il ne s'établissait aucun dialogue et que l'information se recevait directement d'un individu à un autre individu, parfois de manière très brutale. Il s'agissait des empathes. Il y avait deux sortes d'empathes. Les empathes qui agissaient de la même manière que des récepteurs, les NT-E et ceux qui avaient la faculté d'être à la fois récepteurs et émetteurs, les NT-E2.

La quatrième était la plus impressionnante des catégories, parce qu'elle avait cette capacité de démontrer par une manifestation physique du pouvoir (ou don) du New Type qui le possédait. La psychokynèse ou PK.

Il y avait trois classes de PK chez les NT-PK. Les NT-PK 1 qui étaient capables de manipuler les objets légers. Les NT-PK 2 qui manipulaient les objets légers et lourds. Les NT-PK 3 qui manipulaient les plus légers que l'air, légers et lourds. Ce qui revenait à dire en gros qu'ils pouvaient tout faire.

Créer des bourrasques de vent, manipuler le feu, soulever, briser, compresser la roche, geler les objets, tordre ou déformer le métal. La liste est longue. Tout spécialiste dirait qu'ils étaient capables d'agir sur les mollécules même de la matière.

Inutile de dire que ceux-ci sont extrêmement dangereux et qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas les mettre en colère.

La principale source d'énergie des New Types est la leur, propre. Hors elle se trouve surmultipliée si, pour une raison ou une autre, leur taux d'adrénaline ou épinéphrine vient à augmenter dans leur sang(stress etc). C'est la raison pour laquelle tous les NT ont appris depuis leur plus jeune âge à maîtriser leur self control.

Certains y arrivent si bien, comme Quatre, qui était un NT-E2, ou encore Dunmore, qui était entre autres un NT-PK 3, qu'ils pouvaient volontairement doser le taux d'adrénaline contenu dans leur sang. Il leur suffisait d'augmenter ou de diminuer les battements de leur coeur.

Ils le faisaient pour les autres, pour les protéger du danger qu'ils représentaient. Ils faisaient partie des plus dangereux NT qui existaient dans la population de la Terre et des colonies.

Maîtriser ses dons et juguler son trop plein d'énergie, savoir gérer celle-ci s'apprenait et requérait une parfaite connaissance de son corps autant que celle de son esprit. Il fallait faire preuve d'une parfaite maîtrise de soi, être calme en toutes circonstances.

Raison pour laquelle tous les NT se livraient à des exercices réguliers de relaxation, de yoga ou encore pratiquaient les arts martiaux. Il y avait depuis peu, une nouvelle série d'exercices qui avaient été mis au point par Cathal, qui étaient excellents pour le contrôle de la respiration et du mental. Ils n'étaient apparentés en rien au yoga. La plupart d'entre eux, surtout ceux de la jeune génération, les avaient adopté.

Rires dans la chambre.

- Habille toi avant que je ne te jette sur le lit et que je ne te fasse ce que la pudeur, la décence et la prudence me recommendent de ne pas faire devant ton père, crétin. Ricana Melih, qui venait de tirer sur l'élastique du caleçon de Dunmore.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient revenus de la salle de bains et chahutaient gentiment tandis qu'Heero les regardaient avec indulgence, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il vit son fils repousser son compagnon d'une bourrade sur le lit. Melih se laissa tomber avec un rire avant de rester, appuyé sur les coudes, le regard posé sur le jeune homme qui fouillait dans ses affaires.

Il était évident pour Heero que Melih était sincèrement amoureux de son fils. Tout dans son attitude, ses gestes, les regards et sourires qu'il lui adressaient, le démontrait. Le jeune homme ne réalisait pas combien cela pouvait apparaître comme flagrant.

Dunmore enfila rapidement un bermuda en jean noir avant de mettre un débardeur vert. Il ne vit pas l'expression de Heero, qui avait tout à coup beaucoup de mal à conserver son sérieux.

Si son fils avait eu les cheveux plus courts et une paire de chaussures d'une certaine couleur, il se serait cru revenu quelques années en arrière.

- Nom d'un Gundam ! Il ne te manque plus que les baskets jaunes et on se croirait revenus plus de vingt cinq ans en arrière ! Tu n'es pas le rejeton du Perfect Soldier pour rien. Dit une voix familière, avant que n'éclate un rire tonitruant.

Les trois regards s'orientèrent vers la porte de la chambre qui était ouverte. Wu Fei était accompagné de Quatre et de Karim. Le chinois et le père de Melih étaient pris de fou rire. Heero avait fini par laisser éclater son hilarité.

Il rejoignit ses amis et prit Quatre par les épaules, sous le regard un peu confus de son fils et littéralement interloqué de Melih.

- Pas tout suivi ? Déclara celui-ci.

- Dun ressemble à son père habillé de cette façon. Du moins à celui que son père était, il y a très longtemps. Expliqua Wu Fei qui avait un peu de mal à s'arrêter de rire.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé revoir une reproduction quasi fidèle du pilote 01. Déclara Quatre qui cessa graduellement de rire pour froncer les sourcils.

Il avait son regard posé sur Dunmore qui semblait mal à l'aise.

- Je pense que nous allons devoir sortir de la pièce. Signala Karim, après que son cousin lui ai jeté un rapide coup d'oeil. Dunmore comprend tout à fait ce qui se passe mais il a encore beaucoup de mal à se contrôler.

Les adultes adressèrent un regard concerné au jeune homme qui avait saisi la porte de l'armoire. Melih s'était mis sur ses pieds et était venu poser sa main sur son dos. Il lui parlait avec douceur, la tête légèrement penchée vers lui.

Quelque chose dans son attitude et sa façon de s'adresser à son ami fit de nouveau réagir Quatre. Il se risqua à tendre un minuscule filament empathique vers les sentiments de son fils et serra les poings.

Il le retira aussitôt, déglutit.

Le regard de Dunmore venait de se lever pour venir se planter dans le sien, extraordinairement clair. Presque transparent. Il sentit un souffle se produire dans son esprit, signe que le jeune homme établissait un contact télépathique.

Un simple souffle. Communiquer avec ce garçon était aussi aisé que lorsqu'il le faisait avec Melih.

- _J'ai besoin de lui, oncle Quatre. Ne prends pas ce que je dis au premier degré. Je ne veux pas te l'enlever. _Lui transmit-il avec ferveur. _Je sais ce que tu ressens. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te faire de la peine. Je refuse de t'en faire. Sache que s'il y a une personne dans ce monde qui compte à mes yeux plus que ma vie, c'est bien Mel._ _Il m'a fallu des années pour comprendre combien il comptait pour moi._ _Il est le centre de mon univers._

Interdit, Quatre tourna son regard vers Heero. Uchuu no Kokoro. Coeur de l'espace. Ce n'était pas simplement le nom que l'on attribuait au don dont il était pourvu. Cela pouvait tout aussi bien avoir une signification différente et dans ce cas précis il pensait enfin comprendre de quoi il était question.

Combien de fois lui avait-on dit, au tout début de leur rencontre, pendant la guerre, qu'ils étaient reliés et combien de fois avait-il répondu à ces personnes qu'elles avaient sans doute raison mais qu'il ne voyait pas en quoi.

Il ne l'avait compris qu'à la toute fin. Lorsque les dons de Heero s'étaient révélés à lui grâce à l'amour fraternel qu'il lui portait.

Le regard outremer de son ami était venu se loger dans le sien tandis qu'il resserrait son bras autour de ses épaules.

- Viens, nous allons bavarder. Toi et moi en avons besoin. Déclara tranquillement Heero, qui lui fit faire demi tour. A plus tard les jeunes.

- Quelqu'un viendra vous apporter votre repas. Il est bientôt prêt. Nous étions montés pour vous le dire. Hey ! Ajouta Quatre à toute vitesse avant que ses amis ne le fassent sortir avec des rires et des claques dans le dos.

La porte se referma sur le petit groupe puis silence.

Melih et Dunmore les avaient regardé partir avec le sourire.

- Ils sont restés de grands ados mine de rien. Commenta Melih, qui lâcha son ami pour refermer la porte de l'armoire.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils ont grandi trop vite avec le poids des responsabilités qu'ils ont dû assumer pendant la guerre. Répondit tranquillement Dunmore qui avait mis ses mains dans ses poches.

Il soupira, haussa les épaules puis eut un sourire alors que Melih se retournait pour lui faire face.

- Bah. Ils ont bien le droit de s'amuser maintenant. Leurs enfants sont tous grands, ils ont une forme d'enfer et les moyens. Contrairement à nous qui avons grandi entourés, avec une famille et de l'amour, sans besoins excessifs, ils ont manqué de tout ou presque. Poursuivit-il avec une petite grimace amusante, typiquement Mackensie, tandis qu'il penchait la tête légèrement sur le côté. Ils ont accompli une bonne partie de leurs rêves aujourd'hui, tant sur le plan familial, qu'amoureux et professionnel. Ils sont encore jeunes, ont encore des projets et sincèrement, ils peuvent bien s'éclater comme ils en ont envie, en profiter, perso, je leur donne ma bénédiction.

- Je ne te l'ai encore jamais dit, mais j'adore te voir faire cette grimace. Murmura Melih, qui vint glisser ses mains à plat contre les siennes dans ses poches. T'entendre dire tout ceci, Dun, ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. En réalité, je n'aurais même pas dû te poser la question. Je connaissais la réponse sans même avoir à lire dans tes pensées, mon tendre.

- Ah oui ? Me connaîtrais-tu donc si bien que cela ?

La réponse avait été donnée dans un murmure. Leurs bouches n'étaient séparées que de quelques milimètres.

Ils étaient tout deux très grands, faisaient la même taille. Ils avaient légèrement l'un et l'autre penché la tête sur le côté. Ils s'observaient au travers de leurs paupières à demi fermées. Dunmore s'amusait à très doucement caresser le bout des doigts de son compagnon.

Il y avait bien assez de place dans les poches de ce qui était la reproduction fidèle d'un baggy du vingtième siècle et qui sortait tout droit des ateliers de Julie, la fille de Vincent et de Catherine, qui était styliste.

Melih avança un peu plus le pied droit, son abdomen se pressa doucement contre le sien tandis qu'il tendait ses lèvres, impatient.

- Embrasse moi. Souffla-t-il et ses doigts s'emmêlèrent aux siens.

Dunmore n'eut qu'à avancer du demi millimètre qui les séparait pour cueillir sa bouche. Il prit son temps, la dégusta plus qu'il n'embrassa ces lèvres tendres et souples qui se donnaient à lui pendant que ce corps ferme venait se presser contre le sien.

Il n'avait encore jamais connu un tel plaisir avec un homme, dans un simple baiser.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé de plaisir du tout avec un homme puisqu'il avait déjà eu des aventures masculines. Autant que de féminines d'ailleurs.

Il ne lui était pas exactement possible de dire qu'il était bisexuel dans ses goûts mais il l'était très certainement d'un point de vue technique.

Il était une chose qu'il fallait comprendre à son sujet, quelque chose qui était assez difficile à comprendre pour toute personne qui n'était pas NT. Il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment amoureux pour ceux avec qui il partageait des moments dits « tendres ».

Se laisser aller à tomber amoureux revenait à s'ouvrir à l'autre et donc à se découvrir, laisser tomber ses barrières, devenir vulnérable aux sentiments et aux émotions des autres, aux agressions extérieures. Il se fermait donc systématiquement à l'autre, ne laissait passer que ce qu'il fallait et filtrait ce qu'il recevait de ceux qu'il avait choisi pour devenir un ou une partenaire.

Il avait mis un point d'honneur à tenter de se faire une idée de ce que pouvait donner l'amour physique avec différents partenaires, tout en conservant de la distance avec ceux-ci. Un peu comme un scientifique qui ferait des recherches.

Il avait donc testé différentes expériences sexuelles avec une ou plusieurs femmes, un ou plusieurs hommes, non pas seulement pour la recherche du plaisir mais surtout par curiosité intellectuelle.

Il était donc tout à fait concevable qu'il n'ait jamais véritablement eu de petites amies ou petits amis ou tout du moins tel qu'il aurait dû les considérer. Il sortait avec quelqu'un, n'était pas une brute, un goujat ou un rustre, se montrait tout à fait agréable mais ne s'impliquait pas.

Il ne se considérait pas comme étant un petit ami, affectivement parlant. Il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment pour ce qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un partenaire sexuel.

Il contrôlait constamment non pas ses hormones, puisqu'il utilisait ceux avec qui il sortait pour gérer sa frustration sexuelle par la même occasion, mais son esprit.

Il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait pas se défendre contre la seule personne qui avait déjà réussi à percer ses défenses lorsque la vérité s'était faite dans son esprit un peu plus de deux ans auparavant. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à travailler régulièrement avec Melih.

Melih était musicien et un très grand violoniste. Il avait commencé à jouer dans les grandes formations classiques. Tout le monde pensait, pendant qu'il faisait ses études, qu'il prendrait la suite de son père dans l'entreprise Winner et ce ne fut pas le cas.

Quatre lui même l'encouragea à se lancer dans les plus prestigieux concours qui allaient lui permettre de devenir par la suite l'un des musiciens classiques les plus demandés de la Terre et des colonies.

Il s'était aujourd'hui plus orienté vers une musique authentique, travaillait en collaboration avec Dunmore qui lui aussi était musicien.

Melih avait un orchestre à lui qui reprenait des morceaux de musique très ancienne d'avant colonies. Il avait également remis au goût du jour toutes les sons natifs, dont les orientaux, les africains, les amérindiens, les asiatiques, les celtes et ceci après avoir effectué des années de recherche.

Leurs albums se vendaient comme des petits pains.

Dunmore s'était mis à ressentir de plus en plus de choses au contact de son meilleur ami. Eprouver, ressentir et désirer mais avec dans la tête des interrogations qu'il n'avait encore jamais eues pour quiconque.

Ces deux années avaient été les plus difficiles à vivre de toutes sa vie. Vivre aux côtés de celui dont on était amoureux sans lui montrer ce que l'on éprouvait était une véritable torture.

Raison pour laquelle il avait accepté de s'éloigner de lui un moment pour travailler pour son oncle Quatre et ce pendant une période de huit mois.

Dunmore avait sorti ses mains de ses poches et passait ses mains sous le haut de son compagnon, fébrile. Les sensations que lui procuraient la peau de Melih sous ses mains, son esprit, sa chaleur, son odeur naturelle, sans le moindre ajout d'eau de toilette, tout ceci contribua avec le baiser à faire bien plus que lui échauffer les sens. Il ne lui mangeait plus la bouche avec gourmandise, comme il le faisait l'instant plus tôt.

Il l'embrassait et se perdait complètement dans ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il finit par rompre le baiser, reculer la tête pour le regarder avec intensité avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

Son coeur battait avec tant de force qu'il en était étourdi.

Melih comprenait ce qui était en train de se passer et il se traita d'imbécile. Il n'aurait jamais dû le solliciter de la sorte alors que son compagnon arrivait tout juste à garder un contrôle relatif.

Il lui frotta le dos, apaisant.

Puis quelque chose se produisit, qui le saisit. Il fut incapable de réagir ou tout du moins ne put que trop bien réagir.

Quelque chose se passait au niveau de la braguette de son bermuda. Il ouvrit des yeux immenses lorsqu'il sentit une chaleur torride venir envelopper une partie très précise de son anatomie. Il avala une goulée d'air, donna un coup de rein involontaire.

Ce qui se passa ensuite acheva de lui faire obtenir une érection plus que conséquente.

Une caresse particulière fut exercée avec une douceur et une tendresse qui le fit trembler. La sensation était phénoménale. Dunmore avait toujours son visage près du sien et ses bras passés autour de lui. Pourtant Mel avait nettement l'impression de sentir sa bouche autour de son sexe.

Il réalisa, halluciné, qu'ils étaient connectés. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte une seconde que l'esprit de Dunmore avait rejoint le sien. Ce qu'il ressentait était loin d'être un effet de son imagination et encore moins une illusion.

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et les lèvres de son compagnon furent aussitôt sur les siennes. La caresse se poursuivait, sensuelle, délicieuse, extraordinaire. Il émit un gémissement incontrôlé, se retint aux épaules de Dunmore qui le soutint alors que ses jambes pliaient. C'était si tendre qu'il en perdait ses moyens.

Le jeune homme avait trouvé le moyen de dépenser son trop plein d'énergie de cette façon. Il lui faisait l'amour.

Il avait complètement envahi son esprit, se sentait totalement à sa merci, dépendant, mais il s'en fichait complètement. Il était en train de prendre son pied.

Il s'était si bien connecté à lui, avec tant d'amour et de douceur, qu'il ne l'avait pas senti une seconde et la fusion était absolue. Entre ce qui se passait au niveau physique et au niveau spirituel, il était perdu dans une brume de plaisir constant. Il avait perdu la notion du temps et de l'espace.

Il ressentait encore son être physique grâce à ce qu'il était en train de vivre, mais n'était plus que sensations.

L'échange d'informations entre Dunmore et lui était si rapide qu'il ne savait qu'une seule chose. Ils n'étaient plus qu'un.

Dunmore but plus qu'il n'étouffa son cri lorsqu'il eut son orgasme puis le porta à demi jusqu'au lit où il l'étendit.

- Je n'ai plus qu'à me changer. Dit-il avec un petit rire. Autant pour le look déjanté de Perfect Soldier d'otousan.

Melih eut un sourire vaguement idiot et le suivit du regard tandis qu'il se rendait à la salle de bains.

Il se sentait comme sur un petit nuage.

- Wow. Dit-il pour lui même puis il repoussa ses cheveux d'une main vers l'arrière. Wowowow !

Il était en train d'assimiler ce qui venait de ce passer. Il se demandait comment Dunmore avait réussi à se maîtriser jusqu'au bout et à les garder sur leurs deux pieds.

Il avait déjà vu son compagnon dans ses oeuvres, manipuler des objets, les déplacer, plier ou tordre du métal, écraser de la matière, avec la telekynésie. Il l'avait vu effectuer des exercices de plus en plus complexes sans un froncement de sourcil, sans que le moindre effort ne se lise sur son visage.

Mais il avait été à cent lieues d'imaginer qu'il était capable de faire ce qu'il venait de faire, de manipuler la matière tout en contrôlant un esprit de manière simultanée. Il avait développé tant de puissance et démontré qu'il était capable d'une telle virtuosité en matière de techniques psi que cela en était effrayant.

Il se demandait si Cathal, le cousin de son compagnon, était au courant.

- Il l'est.

Dunmore se penchait au dessus de lui, souriant. Il avait eu le temps de se changer.

Melih se demanda tout à coup combien de temps il était resté allongé là à rêvasser comme un bienheureux.

Il le sentit effectuer sa toilette et rosit. Il n'avait pas pour habitude que quelqu'un le fasse pour lui et surtout de cette façon, avec autant d'attention et de délicatesse. Il se redressa sur ses coudes alors que ce dernier refermait la braguette de son bermuda et le reboutonnait.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Dunmore venait de laisser tomber la petite serviette et le gant de toilette sur le sol et qu'il s'allongeait sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il pivota avec lui sur le côté.

- Rassure toi, tu n'as pas été le seul vivre quelque chose de formidable. Tu es une merveille, Mel. Lui dit-il après lui avoir embrassé la bouche avec tendresse. Je savais que faire l'amour avec toi de cette façon serait extraordinaire. Ce n'est pas parce que nous n'étions pas peau contre peau que je n'ai pas complètement participé à l'acte.

Melih passa ses doigts sur son visage avec un sourire.

- Nos esprits se sont enfin réunis, Mel. Ce que nous venons de faire a débloqué tes autres dons endormis. Lui apprit Dunmore qui lui caressait le visage avec lenteur. C'est grâce à notre compatibilité que tu as éprouvé autant de plaisir, tout comme j'en ai éprouvé d'ailleurs. Nous étions complètement connectés l'un à l'autre.

- La compatibilité. Murmura Melih qui porta une main à son front.

L'émotion qu'il éprouvait était si violente qu'il dut inspirer pour retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. L'image de son père accompagnée des mots Uuchu no kokoro s'était imposée à lui avec netteté. A présent qu'il était réceptif aux sentiments et aux émotions des autres, il comprenait.

Il pouvait percevoir la force des sentiments que lui portait Dunmore d'une manière différente. Pas simplement ses pensées. Il percevait son esprit et son être avec une telle facilité qu'il ne pouvait que saisir l'importance de ce que cela signifiait.

Dunmore vint déposer des baisers tendres sur son visage.

- Par Allah. Tout ceci est si clair à présent. Dit Melih, qui s'en voulait presque de ne pas avoir compris cela plus tôt. Je suis certain que si nous reprenions tous les derniers travaux de Cathal sur la comptabilité, ainsi que ceux de Vincent et d'Elizabeth, nous remarquerons que l'ensemble des personnes qui sont en couples et qui se trouvent actuellement sur place, se sont assemblées pour cette raison. Elles l'ont fait de manière totalement inconsciente. Parce qu'elles sont complémentaires sur le plan humain et compatibles sur le plan psi.

- Il y en a un qui l'avait compris depuis longtemps et lui n'est pas un scientifique. Il s'agit de mon oncle Ail. Déclara Dunmore qui avait pris l'une des mains de son compagnon pour poser à plat contre la sienne. C'est pour cela qu'il est tombé amoureux de la mère d'Aillin, de Milliardo et qu'il a choisi Dorothy pour qu'elle devienne la mère porteuse de Cathal. C'est un exemple comme un autre mais pour chacun des couples qui se trouve dans cette maison, le schéma sera, à quelque chose près, identique. L'être humain est ainsi fait que lorsqu'il choisit un partenaire, il le fait pour la reproduction. Les sentiments ne sont qu'un petit plus qui va s'ajouter à l'instinct. La génétique gère notre vie.

Il avait sa tête posée sur sa main. Son coude replié reposait sur la surface sur lit. Le bout de son pied caressait le mollet soyeux de Melih qui l'observait, sous le charme.

Dunmore, avec cet air détendu et heureux, était sublime et lui donnait des idées qu'il chassa rapidement au fond de son esprit. Mieux valait rester sage, tant que son compagnon ne serait pas remis.

- Ceci dit en passant, chibi kitsune, si nous balancions toutes ces considérations scientifiques totalement rasoir par dessus les moulins et que nous ne pensions qu'à nous ? Mmm ? Déclara Dunmore, l'oeil malicieux.

- Ça me va tout à fait, chibi neko. Répondit Melih souriant qui agita sa main dans les airs.

Le regard violet suivit un court instant les mouvements de la main de Mileh avant de la capturer dans la sienne. Il se mit ensuite à jouer avec. Il pliait et dépliait les longs doigts de musicien de son compagnon avec lenteur.

- Tu as de si belles mains, ma Flamme. Dit-il, songeur. J'aime tes mains. Pas simplement tes mains. Elles peuvent se révéler aussi fortes qu'elles peuvent apparaître délicates en raison de leur finesse. J'aime l'ensemble de ta personne.

Il entoura la main de Melih de ses doigts avec douceur, la porta à ses lèvres, pour longuement presser celles-ci sur son dos tacheté de roux et la retint contre sa poitrine tandis qu'il se penchait.

- J'aime ta chevelure qui ressemble aux derniers feux du soleil couchant. J'ai hâte de te voir le matin, à l'aube, uniquement revêtu de cette parure, mon beau renard. Murmura-t-il le regard brillant.

- Sais-tu, Dunmore T. Mackensie Tanimoto, que je me sens un tantinet embarrassé. Répondit Melih après s'être éclairci la gorge. Je suis plutôt celui qui ait tendance adresser les compliments aux hommes que je drague, mais alors là tu me bats sur toute la ligne !

- J'ai eu un excellent prof hehehe ! Rétorqua son compagnon qui haussa rapidement les sourcils, deux fois d'affilée.

Melih éclata de rire. Il voyait tout à fait à qui il faisait allusion.

Ils n'entendirent pas frapper alors que le jeune homme prenait le visage de Dunmore entre ses mains pour l'approcher du sien avec un sourire.

- Je t'aime, Dun. Lui dit-il avec tendresse.

Quelqu'un s'approcha du lit alors que Dunmore enroulait les hanches de son compagnon de son bras, l'attirait contre lui et que leurs bouches se rejoignaient en un baiser passionné.

Duo resta à les observer tout le temps que dura le baiser. Il était monté voir ce qui se passait dans la chambre, après avoir entendu ce que Quatre lui avait dit à propos de la relation qu'entretenaient leurs fils.

Là il constatait.

Ce n'était pas une blague.

Il était partagé entre divers sentiments qui se bousculaient en lui. Surprise, colère, trahison, jalousie. Le traditionnel sentiment maternel, qui n'avait pourtant pas lieu d'être chez lui, venait de se réveiller.

- _On m'a pris mon bébé ! _Pensa Duo, furieux.

Cri du coeur. Envie de tuer. Il ne voyait plus en Mileh le garçon qu'il aimait autant que son propre fils, mais un total étranger. Un ennemi.

Il y avait très longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arrivé. Son regard était noir comme une nuit sans lune.

Deux mains saisirent ses épaules. Il se retourna, vif comme un serpent et il faillit frapper celui qui était arrivé derrière lui.

- On se calme la mère poule shinigamiesque. Comparé à Quatre, tu donnes un peu trop rapidement dans le féroce. Entendit-il immédiatement susurrer.

Regard vert émeraude coupant contre regard violet meurtrier. La mangouste versus le cobra.

Jamais Trowa ne s'était-il autant exprimé et il allait encore le faire. Il l'avait suivi, sans même avoir attendu que Quatre le lui demande, lorsqu'il l'avait vu filer comme s'il avait eu le diable à ses trousses.

- Ton fils n'a qu'à pas se prendre pour une ventouse. Rétorqua Duo entre ses dents. Mêles toi de ton cul Barton. J'ai deux trois points de détails à régler avec lui.

- Rappelle moi de sortir mon fouet de dompteur et de te mettre une muselière, histoire de refroidir tes ardeurs meurtrières. As-tu encore l'intention de laisser remonter le Shinigami et de menacer mon fils ? Chuchota Trowa qui avait gardé ses doigts sur ses trapèzes. Où tiens-tu absolument à ce que les gamins nous voient nous écharper ?

Il resserra ses doigts et Duo grimaça.

Un père défendait son fils contre un autre père, qui lui voulait du mal.

- Choisis. Ou tu décides de te calmer et de leur sourire ou on se casse et je te mets ta raclée, avec ou sans l'accord de Heero. Ajouta le père de Melih toujours à voix basse. Range ta jalousie au vestiaire. Nous n'avons pas à intervenir. Ils sont adultes.

Duo opina et la pression se relâcha. Son ami avait raison après tout.

Lui-même ne comprenait pas sa réaction, alors qu'il adorait Melih et qu'il faisait déjà partie de la famille.

Il n'allait certainement pas lui faire le coup de la belle mère possessive et chiante.

_- Quelle horreur il ne manquerait plus que Ça. _Pensa-t-il.

Encore moins celle du père qui allait lui faire la leçon et lui donner des avertissements.

_- Ils ont largement passé l'âge de recevoir des leçons. Quoique..._ Se dit-il avant de moralement s'administrer une taloche. _Ben quoi j'ai bien le droit de dire que mon môme est toujours un môme ? _

Après un court temps de reflexion et un second autotalochage.

- _Ok Ok j'abandonne._

Long et fastidieux dialogue avec lui-même qui permit à Duo de se composer un visage de circonstance, autant dire sourire tellement-hyper-étincellant-que-tout-le-monde-va-sortir-ses-lunettes-de-soleil.

Plus de quarante ans et il ne changeait toujours pas.

Trowa, amusé, s'éclaircit la gorge devant l'attitude de son ami et celle des deux jeunes gens sur le lit. Ceux-ci n'avaient manifestement toujours pas remarqué leur présence. Ils commençaient à s'échauffer, voire à être passablement énervés. Ils eurent un sursaut, avant de relever la tête.

Leur expression était assez hilarante d'autant qu'ils étaient plus ou moins débraillés. Ils avaient les yeux écarquillés, avec un air de « comment ? Il y avait des personnes dans la pièce et on ne m'avait rien dit ? ».

Ils affichaient la plus totale et absolue surprise. Celle-ci fut aussitôt suivie de rougeurs et d'un embarras évident.

A plus de vingt ans ça le fait.

- Tiens, vous étiez là ? Formula bêtement Melih avec une voix de fausset, avant de froncer les sourcils.

Il s'éclaircit la voix et eut l'élégance de rougir de nouveau alors que Dunmore faisait de pathétiques efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire, le nez dans son giron.

Cela devait chatouiller Melih parce qu'il émit un son qui ressemblait vaguement à un hennissement. Il donna une bourrade à son compagnon, avant de le repousser puis d'éclater d'un rire franc et Dunmore se renversa sur le dos pour s'esclaffer à son tour, les mains sur l'estomac.

Cette fois Duo avait franchement envie de rire devant le tableau que les deux lascars leur présentaient. Ça valait le coup d'oeil. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir sa mini G-camera dernier cri avec lui.

- Ça va les garçons ? Leur dit-il avec un large sourire, tandis qu'il croisait les bras sur sa poitrine. Je montais vous dire que le repas était prêt. Il arrive. Je suppose que cette mise en bouche vous a mis en appétit ?

- Ha ha, that was very funny, Dad. Rétorqua Dunmore qui se redressa pour s'asseoir, avant de repousser ses cheveux vers l'arrière de ses deux mains.

Duo souleva un sourcil. Il ne savait pas s'il se faisait des idées mais son fils, en plus de huit mois où il ne l'avait pas vu, avait énormément changé. Il ne l'avait pas très bien remarqué lorsqu'il était revenu chez eux l'avant veille. Dunmore était allé se coucher presque aussitôt après son arrivée. Il était tard et il avait été fatigué.

Il avait pris du muscle et de la longueur de cheveux.

Et puis il y avait cette façon de bouger.

Il avait l'impression de voir son mari. Il commençait plus ou moins à comprendre la réaction de Melih.

Petits grattements discrets à la porte et elle s'ouvrit avant de laisser passer une jolie frimousse ovale souriante. Une adolescente longiligne entra suivie de Heero. Tout comme Dunmore, elle lui ressemblait beaucoup, mais son regard était à peine étiré vers les tempes. Il était par contre aussi outremer que celui de son père.

Elle avait quelques taches de rousseur sur le nez, qu'elle avait en trompette comme Duo, et une longue chevelure chatain clair. Sa bouche était indéniablement celle des Mackensie, tout comme pour son frère.

Elle alla droit dans les bras de Duo qui la reçut contre lui avec un sourire puis elle fit un petit bonjour avec les doigts aux jeunes gens qui lui adressèrent une grimace affectueuse. Heero alla déposer le plateau qu'il tenait sur le dessus de la commode et vint rejoindre le trio qui se trouvait près du lit.

- Vous devriez aller manger pendant que c'est chaud. Déclara Heero, avec un large sourire.

- Dites, vous vous mariez quand ? Demanda sa fille, l'air innocent.

Un silence plana un court instant pendant que tout le monde la fixait avec les yeux ronds.

- Ben oui quoi. Dit-elle sans se démonter et elle pointa du doigt vers son frère puis vers Melih. Tu l'aimes et toi aussi tu l'aimes. Alors je répète. Vous vous mariez quand ?

Son frère ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Ses oreilles, ses pommettes et son front se colorèrent de rouge. Il remonta un genou, posa un coude dessus tandis qu'il remontait une main à sa bouche et fixait son compagnon d'un air désespéré. Mileh n'en menait pas plus large. Si Dunmore rougissait à peu près normalement, lui était écarlate.

Sa complexion de roux ne lui laissait aucune échappatoire.

- Woah ! S'exclama Laire, hallucinée. Jamais encore vu ça ! Mel en version homard ébouillanté ! Purée ça le faiiit !

- Laire Megumi Mackensie Tanimoto, on s'écrase et on va faire un tour à la piscine avec ses petits copains ! Soupira Duo après l'avoir talochée et obtenu un ailleuh de protestation.

Elle était bien la digne fille de son père. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie non sans avoir tiré la langue à Duo qui la menaça du doigt et lancé un « m'en fous j'aurais ma réponse ! ».

- Treize ans, toutes ses dents, ou presque, et moi à son âge ! Elle n'arrête pas de grandir et de manger surtout. Soupira Duo qui se gratta l'occiput. Vous pouvez rire. Remarquez on s'ennuie pas à la maison avec elle.

Heero, Trowa et les deux jeunes gens avaient éclaté de rire aussitôt la porte refermée.

Les trois adultes bavardèrent quelques minutes avec Melih et Dunmore puis laissèrent ensuite prendre tranquillement leur repas. Non sans leur avoir recommandé avant de partir d'éviter tout exercice physique, quel qu'il soit.

Du moins devaient-ils encore patienter quelques jours, le temps que le système nerveux et psi de Dunmore se rétablisse et se rééquilibre.

Je serais ravie d'avoir votre opinion sur ce chapitre :)


	6. Chants dans le désert

Disclaimers : Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Il se trouve par contre des satellites qui sont venus se greffer aux personnages originaux qui eux m'appartiennent et qui sont ici pour, je l'espère, votre plus grand plaisir.

Genre : Fic à chapitres. Yaoi. Hetero.

Résumé : Voici la vie de nos cinq héros, telle que je me l'imagine, enfin du moins l'une des versions qui m'a longtemps trottiné par la tête. Ceci se passe vingt ans, voire plus de vingt années après les événements connus.

Merci beaucoup à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé de très gentils mots d'encouragements pour cette histoire. Voici la suite.

C'est l'été, il fait beau, il fait chaud. Fasten your seat belts and enjoy your flight. Destination aventure sable et beaux garçons - s'il y a des jolies filles c'est surtout pour les mettre en valeur ^^

Bonne lecture à tous :)

**Chants dans le désert**.

Le casque sur les oreilles, Dunmore effectuait les derniers arrangements en compagnie de son oncle Ail, de Blossom et de Moon, les filles de Karim, dans le studio d'enregistrements qui se trouvait dans les sous sols aménagés de la demeure de l'aîné des cousins Raberba.

Ils ne virent pas entrer Melih, qui était accompagné d'Aillin et de son frère Cathal, pas plus qu'ils ne les entendirent. Tous avaient un casque et suivait le travail de Dunmore.

Aillin et Cathal attendirent dans leur coin, tandis que Melih se rapprochait de son compagnon et ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui bien avant qu'il n'arrive à ses côtés. L'expression qu'il arbora en fit sourire plus d'un, tant il dévoilait les sentiments qu'il lui portait.

Cela faisait un peu plus de trente six heures que le jeune homme avait fait sa crise et déjà l'ensemble des invités ainsi que les membres de leurs familles étaient au courant de leur idylle.

- Presque fini ? Demanda Melih après l'avoir embrassé sur les lèvres.

- Encore une minute ou deux et je suis à toi. Lui répondit Dunmore qui remit son casque.

Melih alla rejoindre les cousins de son compagnon puis ils bavardèrent à mi voix en attendant qu'ils aient fini.

Une heure plus tôt, avant qu'il ne rejoigne Aillin et Cathal, Melih avait été rendre visite à son père qui travaillait dans son bureau. L'entrevue avait été houleuse.

Il avait été question des huit derniers mois que Dunmore avait passé loin de sa famille et de ses amis, dans une base souterraine sur L4, avec quelques Maganacs et quelques agents spéciaux des Preventers.

Le jeune homme avait annoncé à son père que son compagnon lui avait tout raconté.

Ses recherches sur la secte Vents Solaires, ses infiltrations dans certaines de leurs bases avec les agents Preventers et les meilleurs membres des Maganacs. Ceux de la jeune génération, fils et filles de ceux qui avaient combattu avec Quatre et Karim pendant la guerre.

Irrité, Quatre avait fini par demander à son cousin Karim et à Salim, le fils aîné de Rashid, qui aujourd'hui avait repris le poste de son père, de venir. La conversation s'était poursuivie en arabe, parfois sur un ton vif de la part de Melih qui était aussitôt tempéré par Karim.

Il ne servait à rien de s'énerver. Les trois hommes avaient très rapidement saisi que Melih avait découvert un aspect de son compagnon qu'il ne connaissait pas et ils avaient tous compris qu'il avait peur pour lui.

Ce qui était compréhensible et naturel, surtout qu'ils étaient supposés se trouver en temps de paix et que Dunmore n'aurait pas dû effectuer ce travail pour lequel il ne s'était pas destiné.

Ils ne contestaient pas le fait qu'il puisse s'inquiéter pour la santé de son compagnon mais le fait qu'il cherchait à le protéger à tout prix sans réaliser que son compagnon était tout à fait capable de juger par lui-même ce dans quoi il s'était investi. Ils lui avaient très rapidement fait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas aller contre la nature de Dunmore. Celui-ci était le fils de deux hommes qui n'étaient en rien ce qu'ils paraissaient être.

Dunmore avait cela dans le sang et il était très doué.

Il aimait l'aventure, était curieux, très intelligent. Il possédait un sens de l'analyse aigu, une capacité d'assimilation largement au delà de la moyenne et pouvait s'adapter à toutes les situations ou presque.

Il avait un talent particulier pour tout ce qui touchait le domaine informatique. Les différents langages, les codes, n'avaient aucun secret pour lui. Il les pratiquait depuis l'enfance avec son père, comme un jeu. Il avait créé de petits programmes, enfant, qui avaient amusé ses parents puis lorsqu'il était passé à des choses plus sérieuses, du style virus, antivirus, jeux et logiciels pendant ses études, Heero, Duo et Quatre avaient envisagé puis décidé de protéger son travail.

Il avait appris à se défendre et pratiquait un art martial, comme la plupart des enfants des anciens G-boys et de leur entourage. Il avait également appris à utiliser les armes blanches et les armes à feu, bien qu'il n'en ait pas réellement besoin.

Tout cela ne faisait pas partie d'un entraînement mais d'une précaution. Les anciens G-boys possédaient des personnes connues parmi leurs amis et leurs enfants fréquentaient les enfants de ces amis. Ils ne leur avaient pas donné de gardes du corps mais les moyens de se défendre.

Dunmore savait donc ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il avait accepté la proposition de Quatre. Il était conscient des dangers qu'il encourait et n'avait pas surtout pris les choses à la légère, loin de là. Quelqu'un comme lui qui avait autant la tête sur les épaules et qui était pourvu d'un si grand contrôle de soi était bien plus qu'une arme.

Et il n'était pas le seul à être ainsi.

Il n'y avait, à la connaissance de Quatre, que peu de personnes capables de rivaliser avec Dunmore et qu'une seule de raisonner comme lui. Il s'agissait de son propre père, Heero. Ils avaient même travaillé ensembles sur le dossier Vents Solaires pendant les trois derniers mois.

Quatre avait donné comme seule condition, pour que le jeune homme puisse participer aux recherches sur Vents Solaires, que s'il était constaté la moindre fatigue chez lui, son père viendrait le rejoindre pour travailler sur le dossier avec lui. Dunmore avait accepté.

Non seulement avaient-ils effectué les recherches ensembles mais ils avaient été sur le terrain également. Dunmore s'était même illustré dans une mission assez dangereuse en sauvant la vie d'un des Maganacs.

Lorsque Melih avait entendu cela, il en avait eu les jambes coupées. Il avait dû s'asseoir sur le canapé, très pâle, à la fois consterné et complètement perdu. Il comprenait les cicatrices, récentes, qu'il avait vues sur les bras, les épaules, le torse et dans le dos, dues à des éclats de métal et de bois.

Il comprenait la prise de muscles. Il comprenait les attitudes, les petits gestes, qu'il avait et qui étaient de plus en plus ressemblantes à celles de son père Heero.

Il y avait ces longs temps de mutisme. Il était devenu très silencieux. Il était beaucoup plus bavard enfant et adolescent. Il avait beaucoup changé, mûri. Il était surtout devenu plus tendre, câlin, tactile et il recherchait le contact comme pour se rassurer, se raccrocher à la réalité. Il devait s'avouer qu'il ne détestait pas cela.

Ce qu'il comprenait surtout était que son compagnon lui était revenu épuisé au point de faire une crise grave et là il était un peu moins d'accord sur le principe.

Son père lui avait tendu un verre empli d'alcool, du whisky, et pas n'importe lequel. Sa marque préférée. Il l'avait pris d'un air étonné et Quatre avait souri avant de s'accroupir devant lui.

- Je sais que tu en as besoin, mon fils. Je m'autorise bien quelques verres de temps à autres. Lui avait-il gentiment dit. Je sais que tu as toujours été respectueux de nos coutumes en ma présence, mais souviens toi de ce que mon père disait. Il y a un temps pour l'action et un temps pour la prière. Un homme doit faire ce qu'il doit faire lorsque cela nécessaire et prier lorsque le temps sera venu de le faire. En attendant bois. Cela va te faire du bien.

Mileh avait retenu un sourire et porté son verre à ses lèvres. Son père avait toujours une façon extraordinairement diplomate pour présenter les choses. Son ouverture d'esprit ainsi que ce don pour le dialogue se retrouvaient chez son fils naturel, Akim, qui était tout aussi blond aux yeux bleus que lui.

Ils étaient ensuite revenus sur les détails du dossier après que Mileh ait déclaré qu'il ne voulait plus être tenu à l'écart et qu'il était tout à fait capable d'assurer le suivi du dossier avec son père.

Quatre avait accepté avec plaisir.

Il y avait eu un coup de fil qui avait été pour Karim. Il avait été transféré de son bureau à celui de Quatre. Il avait écouté, répondu puis raccroché pensif avant de leur annoncer que l'avion personnel de la Présidente avait toujours du retard et qu'aux dernières nouvelles elle ne serait plus très loin.

Mileh les avait quitté pour ensuite récupérer Aillin et son frère et filer au studio.

- Pas trop fatigué ? Demanda-t-il à Dunmore qui avait fini les enregistrements.

Celui-ci l'avait rejoint et l'avait entouré de son bras.

- Je me sens parfaitement bien. Répondit le jeune homme qui déposa un baiser léger à l'arrière de sa mâchoire. Je vais vous laisser un moment. Blossom et Moon vont vous faire écouter ce qui a été retravaillé, tu me diras ce qui te plaît et ce qui ne te plaît pas.

Dunmore n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas vers qu'il sentit l'appel de Simon.

- _DUN !_

Le cri venait d'exploser dans sa boîte crânienne. Il dut remonter en catastrophe le peu de barrières qu'il avait été capable de reconstruire durant ces dernières trente six heures et se concentra. Il devait répondre mais n'en eut pas le temps.

Son esprit, saturé, ne supporta pas le choc. Il eut un blanc.

Son corps fonctionna par automatisme. Il fit un pas en avant, se laissa aller de tout son poids contre la porte, y posa ses mains à plat, son front et se laissa glisser contre, la respiration coupée. Ses mains émirent un couinement désagréable et il se retrouva à genoux.

Melih, debout derrière lui, tanguait, une main sous son nez. Il était lié à lui et avait, pendant une seconde, cru recevoir l'équivalent d'une locomotive lancée à pleine vitesse dans la tête lorsqu'avait retenti le cri mental qu'il avait partagé avec son compagnon.

Dunmore et lui étaient connectés en permanence depuis trente six heures.

Il toussa, se raccrocha à Cathal, qui s'était avancé lorsqu'il l'avait senti en difficulté. Il secoua la tête, la main toujours placée sous son nez qui saignait avec abondance. Il n'y voyait plus très clair.

- Mel ! S'exclama Aillin qui le retint lorsqu'il plia des genoux.

- Mon dieu Dun ! S'exclama Blossom qui se rua vers le jeune homme qui était toujours agenouillé.

Il se tenait très raide, les poings serrés, entouré d'une lueur ondoyante bleue qui allait en s'intensifiant. Son nez saignait également.

Il avait repris conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

- Simon et Eliza. Murmura-t-il, avant d'agripper Blossom. Ils sont en danger. Pas très loin. Sur une dune. Ils se font agresser. Anthony est légèrement blessé, Relena pleure et Simon est en colère. Mil est avec eux. Il pilotait et il a été contraint d'effectuer un atterrissage forcé. Oncle Mil se bat contre des NT de Vents Solaires avec Eliza. Ils vont vite fatiguer. Certains sont forts. J'essaie de les aider mais je ne peux pas. Vous êtes tous beaucoup trop près de moi, vous interférez.

- Laissez moi l'emmener. Coassa Melih.

Il était à demi sonné mais il avait réussi tout de même réussi à se mettre sur ses pieds avec l'aide d'Aillin et un effort de volonté. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire et laisser son compagnon dans cet état. Les vies de Milliardo, de ses amis ainsi que les parents de ceux-ci étaient en danger. Il fallait faire vite.

- Nous devons sortir d'ici et nous éloigner de cet endroit pour éviter les ondes parasites générées par les autres. Dit-il tandis qu'il prenait Dunmore par les épaules. Allez avertir mon père de ce qui se passe.

- Je vais vous aider et vous servir de catalyseur, Mel. Lui dit Cathal qui vint près de lui. Tu ne peux pas conduire dans ton état, pas plus que tu ne peux marcher. Il me faut quelqu'un pour m'aider à les emmener le plus loin possible dans le désert pour les laisser travailler. Il me faut aussi quelqu'un d'autre pour aller avertir Quatre de la situation.

- Sortez de la maison, nous pourvoirons au reste. Déclara Ail avec un hochement de tête entendu.

Ils n'avaient pas plutôt faits trois pas à l'extérieur qu'ils rencontraient Heero et Duo qui arrivaient en sens inverse. Les deux hommes étaient accompagnés de Wu Fei et de Tomoe qui les soutenaient. Ils étaient en aussi mauvais état que Dunmore et Melih.

Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot lorsqu'ils se rejoignèrent et se dirigèrent comme un seul homme vers la plus proche sortie. Quatre et Trowa les attendaient déjà dehors avec Ji, Oscar et Jen, le fils aîné de Sally, près de trois véhicules dont les moteurs tournaient.

- Kar se charge du reste avec les Maganacs. Il vient de me transmettre que nous serions rejoints par des unités de soutien et de soin. Annonça Quatre, d'un ton neutre, après qu'ils aient démarré. Tout ceci me dépasse. Nous nous attendions à des représailles mais pas si tôt, pas ici et encore moins sur les personnes de la Présidente elle même et de sa famille. Ils sont gonflés.

- Celui qui dirige l'opération veut obtenir des résultats, peu importe les moyens mis en oeuvre pour cela. Il utilise des néophytes, de jeunes NT qui savent tout juste utiliser leurs dons. Expliqua Dunmore d'une voix enrouée. C'est à dire les New Types qui viennent d'être recrutés. Il fait exactement ce que je craignais. Il a frappé le premier, avant que Relena ne fasse promulguer la loi qui va détruire sa secte.

Il sourcilla, prit une courte inspiration.

- Je me demande comment il a obtenu les renseignements qui lui ont permis de savoir que tante Rel se rendait à l'anniversaire de mariage de Kar. Dit-il à mi-voix, pensif. Il doit y avoir une ou plusieurs taupes à Sank.

Il avait la tête renversée et l'avait laissée reposer sur le dossier de la banquette arrière du véhicule. Il grimaça lorsqu'il y eut un cahot et resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de Melih qu'il avait enveloppé des siens.

- Désolé. S'excusa-t-il, avant de les relâcher.

- Essaie de te détendre. Ne parle plus, Dun. Lui recommenda Cathal qui s'était retourné vers eux. Vous êtes cinq à être liés, cinq à partager les mêmes souffrances et les mêmes informations tout comme vos cinq pères. Vous venez d'entrer en résonnance tous les dix. Si le lien se romp, l'harmonie sera instable et vous allez tous faire une crise. Je peux en gérer deux, voire trois, peut être quatre mais pas tout le monde. Je n'ai pas envie de vous perdre.

- Nous n'avons surtout pas envie de te faire du mal, Cat. Lui assura Melih avec un sourire qui se transforma en grimace. Gérer une de nos crises est un calvaire. On va essayer de faire en sorte que tu n'aies pas à en faire une toi non plus.

Cathal était également un New Type. Un empathe-télépathe-prescient particulièrement doué qui avait une excellente maîtrise de ses dons. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit la main de Dunmore se poser sur la joue de son compagnon et attirer la tête de ce dernier sur son épaule.

Il reprit sa position initiale, jeta un oeil vers Quatre qui semblait à peu près endurer ce qui était en train de se passer. Il nota sa légère pâleur et fronça les sourcils.

- Tout va bien oncle Quatre ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- J'ai déjà été mieux. Je gère. Répondit Quatre, laconique. Tu dois savoir ce que je suis en train de traverser.

Le jeune homme lui tendit sa main.

- Utilise moi. Ils ont besoin de toi. J'encaisserais. J'ai l'habitude. Tu as l'air d'oublier que l'ensemble de mes patients sont des NT. Lui dit-il tranquillement.

- Par Allah, tu ne réalises pas une seconde ce que tu viens de me dire ! Souffla le père de Melih qui lança un rapide coup d'oeil vers le fils d'Ail. Tu connais pourtant ma puissance, Cat. Je ne veux pas te blesser.

Cathal ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbé par ce qui se passait autour de lui alors que son don principal était l'empathie. Quatre se demandait souvent comment ce garçon faisait pour venir en aide à ses patients tous les jours et ne pas craquer.

La main près de lui s'avança d'un cran tandis que le jeune homme poussait un petit soupir amusé et Quatre la sentit se plaquer sur celle qu'il avait sur le volant.

Il inspira avec violence, le regard écarquillé. Le fils d'Ail n'avait rien à lui envier question puissance. La voiture fit une embardée. Il la stabilisa aussitôt. Ce qu'il venait de ressentir avait été un peu brutal les cinq premières secondes puis il avait éprouvé un soulagement immédiat.

L'effet du contact de l'esprit de Cathal agissait comme un baume apaisant sur la plaie à vif qu'était son esprit. Il relâcha l'air contenu dans ses poumons avec lenteur, leva le pied. Il s'était mis à involontairement accélérer.

La main s'enleva.

- Mieux ? Lui demanda Cathal.

Sa voix était légèrement tendue.

Quatre tourna un court instant la tête pour le regarder avant de reporter ses yeux sur la route. Malgré ce qu'il venait de ressentir, cette puissance terrifiante qui émanait du jeune homme, il se sentait coupable de ce qu'il venait de lui faire subir.

- Oncle Quatre, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit. Soulager est mon métier. Je suis médecin. Dit doucement le jeune homme qui avait suivi ses pensées. Je sais que tu n'as plus beaucoup le temps de le faire mais passe sur L2 au labo et je te montrerais nos derniers travaux. Je ne suis pas simplement un NT-E2-T8-P. Je travaille avec un chef de projet qui se nomme Sally Po Wang et qui était autrefois votre médecin, souviens toi. Aujourd'hui, je la remplace. J'assure votre suivi psi. C'est aussi simple que cela.

Il désigna du doigt une dune de sable sur le côté de la route.

- Ici sera parfait. Les minutes passent et bien que nos amis continuent de porter assistance à Relena et à sa famille, ils seront toutefois plus à l'aise à cet endroit.

Quatre opina, passa son bras à l'extérieur et signala à la voiture suivante qu'il sortait de la route pour tourner à gauche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Cathal passait de voiture en voiture pour soulager temporairement ses amis avant que ceux-ci ne descendent se mettre en place. Il se laissa tomber assis contre la roue de l'une d'elle lorsqu'il eut fini, complètement épuisé.

Son père, qui avaient été du voyage, vint s'asseoir près de lui. Il lui donna à boire puis allongea ses jambes. Il le contraignit ensuite à se mettre sur le dos et à poser sa tête sur ses cuisses pour qu'il se repose un peu.

- C'est la première fois que me lance dans un soin de masse avec des NT de ce niveau. Putain ce que c'est difficile. Avoua le jeune homme qui regardait ses amis se placer en cercle, un peu plus loin.

- Tu aurais dû me laisser t'aider, lad. Lui dit son père.

- Well, if you want my piece of mind, father... Commença Cathal qui tourna la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Just shut up and have a nap, lad. Le coupa son père, avec un sourire. Je sais que tu es assez grand pour te débrouiller tout seul. Dors.

Le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire. Son regard violet luisait de toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait porter à cet homme pour qui il éprouvait un respect et une admiration immense.

Mon père, ce héros.

- Tu m'aide beaucoup, papa. Dit-il simplement avant de s'installer confortablement puis de soupirer d'aise.

Ail lui tapota l'épaule, compréhensif. Il reporta ensuite son regard vers la petite dizaine de personnes qui se trouvait devant eux.

La première et la seconde génération allaient combattre ensembles.

Six d'entre eux s'étaient disposés en cercle autour de deux pères et de deux fils qui s'étaient placés au centre. Les quatres se faisaient face. Tous s'étaient assis sur le sable.

Les véritables hostilités commencèrent lorsqu'ils déployèrent leurs aura. Elles apparurent, lumineuses dans les derniers feux du soleil couchant. Toutes différentes. Tous possédaient une couleur en rapport avec le spectre lumineux.

Les plus impressionnantes étaient celles de Heero, de Dunmore, de Quatre et de Melih. Celle de Heero était dorée et bleu au centre, la suivante d'un bleu qui tirait nettement sur le violet, celle de Quatre tirait sur un doré teinté de vert et celle de Melih était verte.

Deux générations de New Types allaient faire face à l'ennemi ensembles.

Je serais ravie d'avoir votre opinion sur ce chapitre :)


	7. Vents Solaires

**Disclaimers** : Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Il se trouve par contre des satellites qui sont venus se greffer aux personnages originaux qui eux m'appartiennent et qui sont ici pour, je l'espère, votre plus grand plaisir.

**Genre** : Fic à chapitres. Yaoi.

**Résumé** : Voici la vie de nos cinq héros, telle que je me l'imagine, enfin du moins l'une des versions qui m'a longtemps trottiné par la tête. Ceci se passe vingt ans, voire plus de vingt années après les événements connus.

Merci beaucoup à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé de très gentils mots d'encouragements pour cette histoire. Voici la suite.

Je poursuivrais l'histoire à un rythme plus lent, puisqu'elle rencontre moins de succès que les autres, mais je tiens à la finir, ce qui est normal. Un récit ne doit jamais demeurer inachevé.

Je souhaite à tous une excellente lecture :)

**Vents Solaires**.

Elizabeth tressaillit brusquement lorsqu'elle sentit une présence familière et faillit en pleurer de soulagement.

Cela faisait près d'une demi heure qu'ils bataillaient pour résister aux assauts répétés d'acharnés qui les pilonnaient à coups de bazooka et autres joyeuses plaisanteries du genre, sans oublier les NT qui tentaient par tous les moyens de les déstabiliser et de broyer l'appareil.

Les secours venaient d'arriver. Ils étaient enfin là.

- Oncle Mil ! Appela-t-elle d'une voix forte pour couvrir le fracas des explosions et des coups donnés sur la carlingue de l'appareil.

- Ils sont là, je sais ! S'écria-t-il, avant même qu'elle lui ai dit quoi que ce soit d'autre. Surtout, Liza, ne résiste pas, laisse l'esprit de celui qui va venir t'aider se joindre au tien. Vous n'êtes pas de la même famille.

Elle tourna la tête. Elle avait entendu quelque chose de différent dans sa voix. L'épuisement qui s'y trouvait une seconde plus tôt avait disparu.

- J'ai déjà effectué ce genre d'exercice auparavant, ça devrait aller. Lui assura-t-elle et il leva une main pour lui signaler qu'il avait entendu.

Il était environné d'une aura bleue qu'il n'avait pas la seconde précédente.

C'est là qu'elle LE vit.

- Dun ! Murmura-t-elle hallucinée.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Elle avait toujours plus ou moins senti, soupçonné la puissance de ses pouvoirs, mais ne les avait encore pas vu en action. Il était impressionnant ainsi. Elle savait qu'elle ne voyait de lui que son image. Elle était certaine qu'il n'avait pas déployé ses pleines capacités.

Dunmore se tenait auprès de son oncle et avait une main posée sur son épaule. Il se contentait d'être là et de lui servir de source d'énergie.

Elle se sentit tout à coup beaucoup mieux. Le champ de force qu'elle produisait pour les protéger et qui allait en s'amenuisant depuis quelques minutes, était en train de se solidifier à toute allure, devenir un véritable bouclier infranchissable.

Aucune des attaques de ceux qui avaient tenté jusqu'ici de les atteindre ne passa plus et rebondirent pour se perdre dans les airs.

Elle regarda sur son épaule gauche. La chaleur qu'elle ressentait appartenait à l'énergie d'un homme qu'elle reconnut immédiatement lorsqu'elle releva la tête. Elle lui adressa un sourire affectueux et il le lui rendit. Heero, l'ami de sa mère.

Il suffisait qu'Heero vienne les aider et tout allait toujours mieux.

- Aww my hero ! Dit-elle avec un sourire.

- _Et ça te fait rire, bébé rose._ Rétorqua-t-il avec une grimace. _Ta mère et toi me mettez toujours en boîte avec ce nom._

- Ma faute à moi si tu te pointes toujours au bon moment, môsieur le râleur. Renvoya le bébé rose, qui n'était pas le moins du monde vexée par le surnom.

- _Concentre toi sur ton bouclier, jeune fille._ Lui dit-il et il désigna ce qui ce passait devant eux du menton, redevenu sérieux.

Elle revint à ce qu'elle faisait. Lorsqu'il faisait cette tête là, il ne plaisantait plus.

Son tonton Heero. Il l'avait sans doute fait sauter sur ses genoux quand elle était petite fille mais elle avait vite appris à comprendre quand il était sérieux. Il avait toujours été là lorsque son frère ou elle avaient des ennuis, même minimes. Sa mère faisait la même chose pour tous les enfants de ses amis après tout.

Ils avaient été élevés et avaient grandi pratiquement tous ensembles, avaient fréquenté les mêmes établissement scolaires à une époque.

Heero, ou même Duo d'ailleurs, avait toujours répondu présent, que ce soit pour refaire les papiers peints ou déménager ses affaires lorsqu'elle avait pris son appartement. En camping en pleine nature, dans le désert du Nevada lors d'une excursion alors que tous les jeunes s'étaient retrouvés en bande, en vacances, et en panne d'essence plantés au beau milieu de nulle part, comme des idiots.

Ou encore en plein océan Pacifique, sur un voilier démâté, après une tempête, toujours avec les mêmes. Ils s'étaient bigrement faits tomber dessus par les gardes côtes, la marine et les parents.

Et ne parlons pas de la fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés en difficulté dans l'espace. Ils avaient décroché le cocotier ce jour là. Celui qui en avait le plus pris pour son grade avait été Dunmore.

Elle passa rapidement les détails en mémoire et se retint de rire. Il les avait toujours tiré de situations incroyables. Il arrivait également que sa mère ou son père se trouvent en difficulté également. Heero intervenait le plus souvent avec l'aide de Duo et depuis quelques années avec celle de Dun, qui ne venait pratiquement plus passer les vacances avec la bande.

La Fondation Midgard leur avait déjà envoyé de l'aide. Des hommes ou des femmes qui avaient porté secours à sa famille lorsqu'ils se trouvaient en réelle difficulté, c'est à dire lorsque leur vie était en danger ou menacée, et que les Preventers se trouvaient dépassés par les événements ou qu'ils risquaient de ne pas pouvoir arriver à temps.

Mais Heero et Dun encore jamais. L'aide qu'ils recevaient aujourd'hui était différente. Il s'agissait d'amis qui venaient leur porter secours.

- _Ils s'en vont._ Dit Milliardo, avant de tousser et de s'appuyer contre la paroi de la navette.

Il se laissa glisser vers le sol et renversa sa tête vers l'arrière pour la laisser reposer contre la surface métallique de la carlingue.

- _Fatigué ?_ Demanda son neveu, inquiet.

Il soupçonnait son oncle de lui cacher quelque chose.

Sa voix sonnait un peu étrange dans la tête de Milliardo, comme désincarnée. Ce qui était un peu normal. Ce que Milliardo avait devant lui était ce qui avait longtemps été appelé une projection astrale. Hors elle n'avait rien d'astrale. Il s'agissait d'une projection mentale que certains NT particulièrement doués pouvaient créer.

Milliardo adressa un sourire las à son neveu et opina.

- _Déconnecte toi, Dun. Tu en fais trop. Je te sens limite, en dépit de la distance._ Lui dit-il. _Les secours arrivent. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils sont partis. Ça et le fait qu'ils ne pensaient pas rencontrer autant de résistance avec moi. Ils pensaient nous capturer plus rapidement._

- _Tu es le meilleur, oncle Mil. Essaie de te reposer un peu. On se voit tout à l'heure._ Lui dit Dunmore avec un sourire avant de se tourner vers son père.

Il nota que celui-ci s'était rendu vers le fond du petit avion accidenté et qu'il s'y trouvait avec Quatre et Melih auprès de Relena et de son époux.

- _Ils semblent battre en retraite._ Reçut-il de Duo qui passait le terrain au peigne fin. _Dun, regarde à l'extérieur de l'appareil, on vient de détecter un truc bizarre avec Wu Fei. Une signature énergétique étrange._

- _Ok._

Il n'eut qu'à penser à sortir de l'appareil pour en sortir. Le déplacement sous cette forme était quasi instantané, puisqu'il était régi par la pensée.

Un truc bizarre, avait dit Duo.

Dunmore sentit plus qu'il ne vit arriver le coup et monta instinctivement une barrière protectrice autour de lui. La forme qu'il avait adoptée était une projection de son esprit, elle était fragile et particulièrement exposée à n'importe quelle attaque de type mental.

Entouré d'un bouclier, il se retourna, vif comme l'éclair, pour se trouver face à une jeune fille brune qui le fixait avec intensité.

Ils demeurèrent une poignée de secondes à s'observer, presque aussi surpris l'un comme l'autre de se retrouver en face l'un de l'autre.

Elle se trouvait à une quinzaine de mètres de l'appareil, était vêtue d'un débardeur noir et d'un pantalon blanc. Elle avait des cheveux coupés très courts qui mettaient ses grands yeux bleus en valeur.

Elle lui ressemblait. Beaucoup. Ils auraient pu être frère et soeur.

En réalité, d'une certaine façon, ils l'étaient.

- _Melie..._ Murmura-t-il incrédule.

Sa cousine germaine. La fille de sa tante Tomoe et de sa tante Lucrezia.

- _Melie ? Es-tu certain que c'est elle ?_ S'exclama Heero dont il put sentir la surprise puis l'espoir.

L'adolescente avait disparu un soir, après être sortie de ses cours à l'université. Il y avait presque un an de cela. Les recherches qu'ils avaient effectuées s'étaient étendues de la Terre au colonies, des centaines de personnes avaient été mobilisées, les moyens mis en oeuvre avaient été énormes et il n'avait pas été retrouvé une seule trace de la jeune fille.

Il n'y avait pas eu de demande de rançon non plus, rien qui ait pu faire penser à un enlèvement et pourtant les membres de sa famille savaient que c'était le cas. Des heures, des semaines et des mois de recherches pour rien.

Tomoe avait fait une dépression dont elle se relevait doucement, Lucrezia avait manqué donner sa démission chez les Preventers.

Cette tragédie avait touché l'ensemble des familles et des amis qui étaient en relation avec les deux jeunes femmes. Certains d'entre eux avaient même commencé à faire le deuil de l'adolescente, persuadés qu'elle avait été tuée par quelqu'un qui aurait pu se débarrasser de son corps dans l'espace.

Seuls Duo, Heero et leurs enfants avaient continué à garder espoir. Ils n'avaient jamais ressenti le décès de Melie.

- _MELIE !_ S'écria Dunmore avant de s'élancer vers l'adolescente.

Il pensait avoir compris où elle était passée tout ce temps. Elle n'avait pas été la seule à s'évanouir dans la nature de cette façon sur ces deux dernières années. Beaucoup d'adolescents, entre l'âge de quinze et dix-huit ans avaient subitement disparu, de manière sporadique, sur Terre et dans les colonies.

Les disparitions s'effectuaient toutefois par groupes de trois ou quatre, de façon rapprochées, dans une zone avant que le même schéma ne se reproduise ailleurs.

Le jeune homme avait eu des soupçons lorsqu'il avait travaillé sur le dossier Vents Solaires. Il était à présent certain de sa théorie. L'idée n'avait fait que l'effleurer un instant à l'époque.

La secte recrutait ses membres les plus doués et les plus zélés parmi des jeunes qu'elle enlevait et d'après la haine qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard de sa cousine, ils devaient subir un lavage de cerveau.

Il n'y avait pas plus malléable que les adolescents. Le meilleur matériau à former et à entraîner. A un âge où la rébellion se faisait, on avait également besoin d'un idéal et ceux qui avaient besoin de bons outils dociles, aisément manipulables, utilisaient très souvent les adolescents, bien plus que les enfants.

Ils étaient utilisés lors des conflits de toutes sortes.

Ses pères et ses oncles en avaient fait les frais. Ceci était quelque chose que le jeune homme n'avait jamais pu digérer et un contentieux qu'il ne pourrait jamais régler. Tout ceux qui étaient responsable des cauchemars de ses pères étaient morts depuis longtemps.

Dunmore entendit grésiller l'air autour de lui et renforça son bouclier au moment où se produisait l'explosion. Melie avait cette capacité de faire s'enflammer les particules en suspension dans l'air, poussières diverses, hydrocarbures, tout ce qui pouvait servir de combustible.

L'air s'enflamma autour de lui avec une déflagration et il serra les dents sous l'agression du son. Ses tympans protestaient et ils avaient de quoi. Il continua malgré tout d'avancer sur ce qui était devenu une surface un peu molle et chaude mais qui allait bientôt se solidifier. Le sable s'était vitrifié sous l'intense chaleur.

Il se dit avec un certain humour qu'il était heureux qu'il se trouvait sous cette forme et qu'il ne sentait rien, sinon il y avait longtemps qu'il n'aurait plus de semelles.

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais tu es fort pour pouvoir me résister comme ça ! Il y en a peu qui y parviennent. N'approche pas plus ! Aboya la jeune fille, qui pointa un doigt vers lui.

- _Mais enfin, Lili, c'est moi_. Dit Dunmore, avant de lui d'ouvrir les bras. _Regarde bien._ _Tu ne me reconnais pas ?_

- Non.

Il s'arrêta un court instant, sembla hésiter. En réalité, il tentait de démêler le dialogue qui était en train de s'effectuer dans son esprit et qui l'empêchait de réfléchir.

- _Puis-je disposer de ma tête ?_ Protesta-t-il. _Je ne m'entends plus du tout penser !_

- _Je sais, je suis casse pieds,_ _Dun, mais si c'est bien elle empêche la de partir !_ Répondit Duo.

- _Casse pieds ? C'est rien de le dire, Dad !_ Grommela Dunmore contrarié.

- _Laisse le faire et arrête de le perturber. Il est assez grand pour savoir comment s'y prendre dans ce cas._ Bougonna Heero. _Tente de la persuader comme tu le peux, Dun. Si c'est ce que je pense, elle n'est plus tout à fait elle-même._

- _Oui mais..._ Tenta désespérément Duo.

- _Nom d'un chien Duo ! Elle a été conditionnée ! _Explosa son mari._ Désolé pour le parasitage, fiston. Fait au mieux, tes tantes ne t'en voudront pas si Lili ne veux pas te suivre._

- _Je ferais ce que je pourrais._ Leur dit le jeune homme. _Ne vous disputez pas et surtout ne dites pas à tante Tom et tante Lu que leur fille est ici. On est bien d'accord Dad ? _

- _Oui. _Bougonna Duo.

Il avait laissé retomber ses bras le long du corps avec un petit soupir. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à tenter de persuader sa cousine. Un déconditionnement n'était jamais aisé sur une personne qui faisait partie d'une secte, encore plus sur un esprit de NT.

Mais il disposait d'armes dont ceux qui avaient manipulé l'esprit de sa cousine ne soupçonnaient même pas et il possédait également une excellente mémoire. Il avait lu les archives d'Axis sur les NT conditionnés par OZ qui avaient été récupérés par son oncle pendant la guerre. Il avait retenu les différentes méthodes appliquées pour redonner à ces NT leur intégrité mentale.

Il allait souffrir, il le savait, mais il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui rendre le plein contrôle de son esprit. Il voulait qu'elle redevienne elle-même avant tout. Il n'avait encore jamais effectué ce genre d'exercice qui s'avérait être extrêmement délicat et qui exigeait un énorme don de soi-même.

Tout d'abord endormir un minimum sa méfiance.

- _Voyons, si je me souviens bien, tu aimes les glaces à la vanille arrosées de sauce chocolat. Attention pas simplement d'un filet de sauce non, mais tu y mets volontiers la demi bouteille lorsqu'elle est neuve. _Dit-il avec un sourire, avant de mettre une main dans une poche et de se gratter la tête. _Tu adores les jeux de combat, on y jouait d'ailleurs assez souvent et tu me battais à chaque fois. Il y avait également cette jupe bleue à minuscules fleurs blanches, vaporeuse, que tu mettais souvent avec un chemisier blanc et un canotier. Tu adorais cette tenue. Tu la mettais surtout lorsqu'on sortions tous ensembles en ville, avec ton frère Oscar, tes cousins Aillin et Cathal et moi._

La jeune fille fronçait les sourcils, paraissait réfléchir.

Dunmore en profita pour approcher à pas lents et continua de parler. Il refusait de la laisser partir. Elle représentait bien trop à ses yeux, beaucoup plus que le fait de récupérer une recrue dans une secte.

Il pouvait encore faire quelque chose pour elle avant qu'elle ne se retrouve à faire des cauchemars pour le reste de sa vie.

Il la revoyait encore, enfant, en train d'effectuer ses premiers pas en sa direction ou un peu plus âgée, écrire sur un des murs de sa chambre alors qu'il l'avait gardée un soir, tandis que ses tantes étaient de sortie.

Elle avait dix-neuf ans aujourd'hui. Il lui avait permis d'en faire dix fois plus qu'il n'en avait jamais permis à qui que ce soit d'autre. C'était elle qui avait fini par décider ses pères à tenter d'avoir un second enfant.

La fille qui se trouvait devant elle était le portrait craché de son père et de sa tante Lucrezia. Leur fille biologique. Conçue, comme beaucoup d'enfants aujourd'hui, grâce à une fécondation in vitro.

Sa petite soeur.

- _Lili, souviens toi. Il y a quelque chose qui doit énormément te manquer. Je ne parle pas de tes mères. Je ne parle pas non plus de ton frère._ Dit-il très doucement alors qu'il tendait la main vers elle.

Il était si près d'elle qu'il aurait pu la toucher. Il vit l'indécision dans son regard.

- _Il t'attend. Ses bras doivent te manquer. Tu as toujours aimé ses câlins, petite soeur. Notre père n'est pas loin et il n'a jamais cessé, pas une minute, de te chercher._ Ajouta-t-il avant de voir le visage de la jeune fille se crisper.

- _Ce n'est pas vrai !_ S'exclama-t-elle, en colère, et l'air vibra. _Il m'a abandonnée ! J'ai été abandonnée, comme les autres. Je n'ai pas de parents, pas de frères et soeurs. On m'avait dit que tu mentirais pour me récupérer, faire de moi ta prisonnière et m'interroger._

- _Qui on ?_ Demanda Dunmore, qui se doutait à peu près de qui il pouvait s'agir.

Il devait y avoir un ou plusieurs complices non loin. Melie n'avait pas été laissée derrière sans raison. Il étendit les fils de sa conscience à un périmètre beaucoup plus large et ce qu'il eut comme résultat le fit sourciller.

- _Tu mens depuis tout à l'heure ! _Dit-elle et son ton de voix avait grimpé dans les aigus.

Il la sentait complètement instable. Dunmore commençait à soupçonner un conditionnement défectueux, ce qui lui laissait une chance de le briser et il n'allait pas la laisser passer.

Ils devaient sans aucun doute avoir la jeune fille sans cesse sous contrôle. Comme tous les membres de sa famille, qu'ils soient du côté de Heero ou de Duo, leur esprit était trop puissant et rebelle pour être totalement maîtrisé.

Néanmoins, le jeune homme craignait pour sa demi-soeur. Son mental était devenu fragile. Ils avaient dû forcer pour la conserver sous leur coupe et elle devait avoir des inhibiteurs sous forme médicamenteuse. Un véritable poison si ceux-ci étaient mal dosés.

- _Ecoute Lili, je ne vais pas te mentir. Je veux que tu viennes avec moi oui, mais je n'en ai rien à faire de ces gens avec qui tu te trouves en ce moment. Tout ce qui importe pour moi, même si ce sont tes amis et qu'ils te disent te vouloir du bien, c'est toi. Uniquement toi. Te soutirer des renseignements est le cadet de mes soucis. _Dit-il avec sincérité. _J'aimerais que tu te rendes compte d'une chose, c'est que depuis tout à l'heure, je ne te parle pas à voix haute. Je ne peux communiquer autrement que par télépathie sous cette forme et il n'y a que toi qui peut m'entendre parce que nous sommes reliés. Par le sang. Eux, tes amis, ne m'entendent pas, n'entendent pas non plus les réponses que tu me donnes, et ceci malgré tout ce pouvoir qu'ils pensent posséder. _

Il lui adressa un sourire léger.

_- Demande leur pourquoi tu es obligée de répéter tout ce que nous nous disons, pourquoi ils sont incapables de recevoir nos pensées. Oui les tiennes aussi. Ils n'ont jamais pu pénétrer ton esprit, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois qu'ils sont en train de réaliser qu'ils sont en face d'un énorme problème et que tu n'étais pas qu'un cas isolé. _Lui dit-il doucement. _Tu as une famille, Lili. C'est parce que tu es issue de cette famille que tu es ce que tu es et que nous pouvons communiquer avec autant de facilité. _

Il la vit ouvrir la bouche, la refermer, l'air complètement perdue, avant de la voir se tourner à demi pour regarder au loin, vers une dune.

Dunmore eut un sourire rapide avant de venir se placer derrière elle et tendit sa main gauche. Il visualisait l'ensemble de la zone. Il avait déjà trouvé les esprits parasites quelques secondes plus tôt après avoir sondé l'endroit.

Il posa la main sur l'épaule de Melie lorsqu'elle se retourna complètement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle paniquée.

Elle avait compris depuis longtemps qu'elle ne pouvait pas grand chose contre lui et qu'elle ne servait qu'à envoyer des renseignements sur l'ennemi. En l'occurrence, le soit-disant ennemi était en train de prendre en chasse ses « amis ».

- _Il y avait un jeu auquel on jouait tous les deux._ Murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin qui la frappa. _Il s'appelait la chasse au hérisson._

Elle arborait parfois le même, mais chez lui avec cette teinte de cheveux et ce regard étiré, la ressemblance devenait flagrante. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un. Un visage terriblement familier s'était imposé à son esprit. Non seulement le visage mais une voix. Un léger tremblement la saisit.

Une pression à l'intérieur de son crâne se fit sentir. Elle cligna des paupières.

- _Veux-tu jouer avec moi à ce jeu ?_ Demanda doucement Dunmore qui sentait le malaise grandissant chez sa demi soeur.

Il s'y prenait avec autant de délicatesse que possible, agissait sur son mental sur deux niveaux. Il usait de toute la psychologie dont il était capable. Elle avait senti son intrusion dans son esprit mais n'avait pas réalisé qu'il s'agissait de lui.

- Je ne les reçois plus. Pourquoi ne me parlent-ils plus ? Demanda-t-elle, déstabilisée.

- _Nous allons leur demander ensembles. Ils entendent actuellement tous les échanges que nous avons, parce que je l'autorise et ils les entendent parfaitement._ Lui révéla-t-il avec beaucoup de précautions. _Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils ne répondent plus à tes appels, Melie ?_

- _Parlez moi !_ S'exclama-t-elle, en colère.

La pression sous son crâne augmenta et elle porta une main à sa tête. Cela commençait à devenir douloureux.

Les choses n'étaient pas agréables non plus pour Dunmore qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la tête de sa cousine et qui se concentrait sur deux choses à la fois. Ce qui se passait à l'extérieur et ce qui se trouvait devant lui dans cet esprit qui luttait contre ce qui l'avait envahi comme un corps étranger. Il ne s'agissait pas de lui mais de ce qui avait été implanté dans l'esprit de Melie.

Il était en train de consciencieusement abattre une à une les images implantées dans sa mémoire. Son but était de parvenir à ses souvenirs d'origine qui avaient été confinés, non pas effacés. Ils n'avaient pas pu effectuer correctement leur travail de sape.

Ce qu'il était en train de faire agissait sur l'humeur de la jeune fille.

- Lâches ! S'écria-t-elle à haute voix, de plus en plus furieuse. Vous m'avez envoyé au devant d'eux en toute connaissance de cause. Vous saviez que je n'en reviendrais pas ! Où est-il ce dieu dont vous nous rabattez les oreilles et que vous prêchez du matin au soir ? Celui pour qui on jeune, on prie et on fait des ablutions pour se purifier ? Où est-il ? Vous dites qu'il doit m'apporter la force pour vaincre et apporter la justice en ce monde. Pourquoi est-ce que tout à coup je n'éprouve plus le besoin de croire ? Vous n'êtes rien d'autre que des manipulateurs et des assassins.

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains lorsque la douleur lui vrilla les tempes pour lui encercler le crâne et ne plus la quitter.

Tout se déroula alors très vite. Il y eut une série de flashs qui provenaient directement de sa mémoire. Elle ferma les paupières avec un gémissement de douleur. Un flot d'images lui parvinrent qu'elle ne prit pas le temps d'analyser. Elle entendit vaguement la voix de celui qu'elle savait être son cousin, tenta désespérément de lui parler mais perdit complètement le contrôle de ses actes.

Il y eut une énorme explosion, la douleur, puis le noir complet.

A deux ou trois kilomètres de là, Dunmore tituba. Son aura disparut instantanément et il tomba avec tant de brutalité sur le sol sablonneux que son père n'eut pas le temps de le rattraper.

- Viens m'aider papa. S'exclama Cathal d'un ton urgent avant de se précipiter.

Mel venait de s'effondrer aussi.

(à suivre)


End file.
